Love Beyond Magic 2
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: After a witch-tastic summer, Sam, Danny and Paulina go back to school. And that's when things turns into a mess. There's a new wizard, two new students come to Casper High, two with a horrific secret. And the guy seems to be hitting on Sam... DISCONTINUED, sorry.
1. Summer's Over

**Author's Note: **Yay!! The second part of Love Beyond Magic!! Okay, for everybody who haven't read the first part (Love Beyond Magic), then you'd be super confused if you read this. I have put short explanations here, though I think you should read the first part first.

Anyway, the first part was set in summer. Tucker went to camp then, sorry for not mentioning that in the previous story. So just know that things will get a little weird in this one, since their are a lot of events that are gonna happen one after another. but let's just take it slow here, kay? So, here is chapter one! (AKA, the last day of summer in the fic. They start school the next day!)

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, but unfortunatly not Danny Phantom or Charmed. :(

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_**Summer's over**_

_Sam's bedroom, Manson mansion. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Summer's over, can you believe it?" I told my boyfriend. We were in my room, getting ready to go back to school tomorrow. Summer has passed to quickly with our crazy adventures in San Francisco. Demons, Magic School, witches, all these things were normal to me now.

My boyfriend chuckled at my tone. Oh, and have I mentioned my boyfriend's Danny? Yes, Danny and I are finally together! It all happened when I first discovered I was a witch, after we kicked Dark Dan's butt.

"Well, we have been wasting most of our time vanquishing demons," Danny pointed out. "And ghosts are starting to reappear."

"Let's just hope demons don't interrupt me in school," I said hopefully. "I don't have a demon sense."

"Yeah," Danny said. "The thing that's bugging me though, is Tucker."

"Oh, yeah, we never told him what we did this summer." I said. "But it's his fault he went to that technology camp thingy. And besides, I don't think the Halliwells would let us tell him. It's kinda against the rules."

Danny raised one eyebrow. "Witches have rules?"

"No," I admitted. "But I don't think we can tell him," he arched another eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I mean. And besides, Tucker would faint if he realized Paulina was a relative. Let alone twin sister."

Yes, you heard me, Paulina and I are twin sisters. Like I said, it all happened this summer. And Paulina's not my only sister, I have three – well, supposedly four, but the oldest sister died almost six years ago – sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. Paulina and I are the youngest. We also learned how to get along, and that wasn't so hard, thanks to our telepathic connection.

"Yeah, you always used to call her shallow witch," he grinned. "But you only got the witch part right."

"Hey," I defended myself. "I only used to call her shallow because, well let's face it, she is. And for the witch part, when you were always crushing on her, I sometimes used to get –"

"Jealous?" he finished off, folding his arms across his chest. Even though they say that when couples finish off the other's sentence is romantic, it's getting a little annoying.

"Well, yeah," I replied sheepishly.

"Well, you don't have to anymore," he said, leaning close to me. "You have me now." Our lips connected, and we kissed.

_Stop with the mushiness over there, I'm trying to get a manicure without your making out image in my head. _

And speaking of Paulina…

"Get out of my head," I muttered aloud against Danny's lips. He leaned away and asked, "What?"

I pointed to my head. "Paulina. Other than she's the nosiest and most annoying sister, she's trying to get a manicure." _Get out of my head, Paulina._

My phone rang. I was too lazy to check the caller ID, so I just picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"Stop with the kissy-kissy goo-goo over there!" Paulina yelled on the other line.

"I thought I told you to get out of my head," I said. I heard her sigh.

"Sam," she said, calm now. "You do now school starts tomorrow, right? Yeah, I have to look perfect. I may be your sister now, but that doesn't change my social status."

I raised one eyebrow. "Uh, okay? But if you do anything suspicious with magic, or piss me off, you know what will happen."

"Fine, fine," she sighed. "I know you gained a new power over the summer, you don't have to remind me. But I still beat you with the electric energy power."

"And I still beat you with the kinetic," I said, and then I hung up. "You can take the girl out of the popularity, but you can't take the popularity out of the girl."

"I don't get you guys," Danny said. "You're sisters, you love each other, but at the same time, you can barely stand each other. Care to explain?"

"You have a sister, don't you? You feel the same way sometimes."

Before Danny can say anything, I heard my parents – well, foster parents – call me from downstairs. Danny and I got up, and went downstairs. We headed over to the kitchen, the wizard place.

"Hey guys," I greeted my foster parents. "What's up?" now that I know about their secret – about them being wizards – it was entirely easy and friendly to talk to them now. And even though they're not my real parents, they still go by mom and dad.

"Halliwells called," mom said simply. She clicked her fingers, and the kitchen turned from normal into the famous wizard lair. Their crystal ball beeped. We went over to it.

"Uh, Sam," Phoebe said on the other side. "We kinda need help over here." I was about to ask what kind of help, when I heard something explode. "Goddamn demon! That was my favorite vase!" I heard Piper yell.

"On it," I said. The crystal ball glimmered, and Phoebe disappeared. "Well, gotta go," I told my parents. "Got a demon to vanquish." I held Danny's hand, and concentrated on the Halliwell Manor. I felt as if my molecules were ripping apart and reappearing in another place. When I opened my eyes, I was in the Halliwell Manor. And a vase flew past me and hit the wall behind me.

"Come on," I told Danny. We ran into the living room, and a Dark lighter was holding a crossbow aimed at Paige.

"Oh no you don't," I said. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I heard a shriek. When I opened my eyes, there was a giant hole in the Dark lighter. Fire spread across him, and he disappeared with a scream.

"Woo, that was close," Paige said. "Thanks Sam. That new biokinesis power sure came in handy."

"Yep," I agreed. I went over to her and helped her up. "Hey Danny," she greeted him.

"Hey Paige," he said. He was used to the sisters by now. "Where are Phoebe and Piper?"

Paige's eyes widened. "Aw, crap." She went over to Wyatt's and Chris's room, and we followed. Once we entered, Wyatt had the shield around him and Chris, and Phoebe and Piper were on the floor unconscious.

Paige went over to them, and laid her hands on top of them. Her hands turned dark gold, and the blood that was oozing out of them disappeared, and they groaned.

"You guys okay?" I asked when their eyes fluttered open. I held Phoebe's hand and helped her up, while Danny and Paige helped Piper.

"Yeah, I guess so," Phoebe said. "Are the kids okay, Piper?"

"Yeah," Piper went over to Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt put his shield down, and Piper carried them. "You're alright, aren't you? Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

We followed Piper downstairs, and entered the kitchen.

"Guys, since we're already here," I started, sitting on a kitchen chair next to Danny. "You do know we start school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Paige and Phoebe said. "So?"

"So, what am I gonna do with the whole demon attacks?" they opened their mouths to say something, but I interrupted them. "And other than that, what am I going to say to Tucker?"

"Who's Tucker?" Piper asked, stuffing food into Wyatt's mouth.

"Tucker's our best friend," Danny explained. "How are we gonna keep a secret this big from him? Its not like witches have rules, right? Besides, we trust Tucker. If he can keep my secret, then I'm pretty sure he can keep yours."

"I'm not sure," Paige sighed. "Is he a money or a-popular-wannabe-person?"

"Uh, kinda," I said, eyeing her. "Why?"

"Well, if he is," Phoebe started explaining. "Then how are you sure he won't ask you to poof him a million dollars or something?"

"Okay, number one, I'm sure Tucker won't do that," Danny pointed out. "And number two, like I said, we trust him, its no big deal."

"And number three, why would I be so stupid to even think of poofing him a million dollars?" I raised one eyebrow at Phoebe.

"I guess that's okay then," Piper shrugged. "Just don't tell him right away, okay? Tell him when it comes down to an emergency. Now, I think you guys have to go home, didn't you say it's the first day of your junior year tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "We're going. Come on, Danny." I held his hand, closed my eyes, and concentrated. When I opened them, I was back in my room.

"Home, sweet home," I sighed. "What do you wanna do know, Danny?"

"I don't know," he bumped on my bed. "Get ready for school tomorrow?"

I sat with him on the bed. "Maybe. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly. He knelt in and connected our lips together. I immediately kissed him back. "I wonder what'll be more of a surprise," he whispered against my lips. "You being a witch, or that we're together now."

I laughed. We were in for a big day tomorrow.

_Again with the kissing, _Another witch groaned in my head. I almost forgot about her…

* * *

**READ THIS!!**

**A/N: **So, this is the end! Not. There is still a lot ahead. Explanation: As you read, Danny and Sam are already together (If you wanna know how, read Love Beyond Magic, which is also the first part), and they had gotten used to Paulina and the Halliwells already. They still haven't told Tucker about anything, but they will with their relationship the next day, and the witch thing when there's an emergency.

Also, Sam and Paulina each gained a new power over the summer. Sam: Biokinesis (Can blow up things with her mind). Paulina: Premonitions. Sorta like Phoebe, except she doesn't need to touch anything. She can see glimpses of what's gonna happen, but only to people she knows. And they both can control anything energetic. Paulina mastered the electric energy power, and Sam mastered the kinetic energy power.

So, that's it for now!! But please read the first part first, and when you come back here, Please Review!!

~Looka'sMagicHell~


	2. New Things To Know

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! So, here is chapter 2! Yay! Anyway, nothing much happens here, just a main idea of what might happen. So, enjoy. Oh, by the way, There's a nice use of Sam's magic in this chapter, so get the idea that her powers are different from the Halliwells. So, here it is!

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to? Fine, I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed. Why do I have to keep reminding myself that?

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**New things to Know**_

_Sam's bedroom, Manson mansion. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Sammy," mom whispered in my ear. "Sammy, come on, wake up. It's time to go to school."

"Five more minutes," I moaned, pulling the covers over my face. I suddenly felt the lights open, and when I opened one eyes, dad has opened the curtains. I simply lifted my hand, and with one move, the curtain closed again.

Sweet new kinetic power, how I loved it. Over the summer, Paulina and I realized that we were able to control any energy as long as we concentrate on it. So far, Paulina was the best at controlling electric energy, and I beat her with the kinetic power. That move I just did with the curtain was nothing.

"Unfair, no magic, Sammy," my dad said, tugging on the curtain, but I had a tight grip on it. "Sam!" I smiled, and let it go. Dad was so surprised, that he fell on the floor.

"Sam!" mom lifted the entire cover off me. "Go get dressed. Now."

"Alright, alright," I mumbled. "No need to call on your higher power on me." I stumbled out of bed, and pushed them out of the door. Literally. I went over to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and went back into my room with a towel wrapped around me.

I lifted my hand and magically closed the door, the curtains, and anything that might reveal what I was going to do. I turned on the light, thanks for the great darkness, and started my magic.

I moved my hands, and purple swirls flew over the room. In the empty space, books, sheets, clothes, and everything was lying everywhere. In the corner, three guitars stood: one electric, white; the other with a swirl of black, also electric. And an acoustic one, dark brown, and a light brown in the middle.

On the shelves, there were small bottles, ready potions, a map, and a map of Magic School. This is what my real room looked like now.

I clicked my fingers, and the closet opened.

"First day back to school, must look cool," I chanted anything that came to my mind. "Dressed in the Goth clothes, black, purple and all of those."

I clicked my fingers, and the towel was surrounded by the orbing lights, and replaced a black tank top with a purple rose drawn on the side. Black skinny jeans with dark purple patterns on one side appeared, and cut-out black gloves that were cut out for my fingers to appear. And I had on a black converse.

"Different," I muttered to myself. "But awesome." I went to my mirror, and realized that there was also makeup applied. Light black eye shadow, mascara, and purple lip-gloss. I grinned. "I love being a witch."

I started combing my hair after that. After a minute of combing, I decided to leave my hair down. Wow, Paulina was right; it actually looked better that way.

I clicked my finger, and all the books for the lessons I had for today were packed neatly into my bag. I also motioned some of the potions on the shelf into my bag, just in case.

"Okay, why do I have a feeling that something's missing?" I looked around the room, making sure I had everything. I also went over to the bag, but everything was done. But why did I still have that nagging feeling that tells me that I'm missing something?

Then the picture of Paulina magically dressing herself and getting ready for school flew in my head. Now I remember…

_You look stupid in those high heels, _I thought, smirking. _And that skirt is so short, that you look like a two-year-old in diapers. _

_Really? _I saw Paulina's eyes pop wide open, and she made her way towards her mirror. Once she saw that she looked the same way she always does, she growled. _Who asked you? Now get outta my head, Sam! _

After a minute – she was searching through my head for what I was doing, I think – then she thought, _nice jeans, by the way. _When she realized what she just said, I saw her slap her head, and groan.

Yep, now I'm all done.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder, clicked my finger, and turned the room back to normal. I went downstairs, and entered the kitchen.

"Good to see you're up," mom said, putting another pancake for me on the table. I grabbed a piece, and headed over to the door.

"I am off," I yelled to them. I went outside, and felt a cold chill.

"Hey Danny," I said, taking a bite of the pancake. He turned visible beside me.

"Hey Sam," he greeted, kissing me on the cheek. He was wearing his usual t-shirt with the red dot in the middle, and jeans. "You look different. Is it your identity?"

I rolled my eyes, and mock-punched him on the shoulder.

"No, seriously," he insisted. "Number one, this isn't how you used to dress, before and after the witch thing. Number two, you don't usually wear your hair down."

"Oh, so you want me to change back to normal?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned. "Nope," he said, popping his lips on the P. "You look perfect."

I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Though, it was just a short peck on the lips. He wrapped a hand around my waist, and pulled me closer. "How are we gonna tell him about this?"

"Hm," I thought, finishing my pancake. "Maybe he'll have to figure it out by himself."

"How?" he raised one eyebrow at me. I gave him a look, and said, "Look at what you're doing now. And besides, Paulina gags every time we're around her; she says we flirt too much. So I think Tucker would find it easy to point that out to us."

"And speaking of Tucker," Danny muttered, removing his hand from around my waist. When I looked in front of me, Tucker was rushing to catch up to us.

"Hey Tucker!" Danny and I yelled excitedly. It has been since summer since we've seen him, because he went to that technology camp. And that day was the last day of me ever being normal.

"Hey guys," he said as he was with us. "Been a long time, it seemed."

"Yeah, San Fran– I mean, Amity sucked without you," I corrected quickly, slapping myself on the inside, remembering that he doesn't know.

"Have fun at camp?" Danny asked. Tucker took a deep breath and let it out in a yell, "IT WAS AWESOME!! They had everything, computers, rockets, PDAs, anything you can imagine."

We smiled at him. "So, enough about me, what'd you guys do this summer?"

Danny and I glanced at each other, and grinned. We looked back to Tucker, who was waiting for and answer. Danny said, "Oh, the usual. Ghost fights, beaches, blah blah blah."

Tucker stared at us more. "Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"No," Danny and I said quickly, a little too quickly though. Tucker narrowed his eyes at us, but let it go.

"Alright," he shrugged. "You two lovebirds won't tell me. Fine by me." We walked in silence for a moment, but Tucker suddenly stopped, and stared at us.

"What?" Danny and I said at the same time.

"You guys just let me call you lovebirds," he started. "And you didn't deny it. Am I missing something here?"

Danny and I turned to each other and grinned. "You tell him," I said. He argued, "You!"

"You!" I yelled back.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Damn it, would someone tell me what's going on?" Tucker yelled, interrupting us both from our stupid fight. Before we could say anything though, I remembered Paulina. Uh-oh…

"The lovebirds are finally together," Paulina said, popping out of nowhere, placing her arms on my and Danny's shoulders. I glared at her. "Your welcome." She said happily, and then skidded off ahead of us. I was afraid Tucker would catch up on the friendliness Paulina was applying, but when I looked over at him, he was grinning at me and Danny.

"Congratulations you guys!" he said happily. "Yes! I knew you'd end up together!" and then, talking in a really low voice – that I heard, witch thing – he whispered, "I am rich!"

"Why are you rich?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. I felt Paulina pop into my head and explain that people were betting that Danny and I would get together eventually. And Tucker was the one who started that bet. "You didn't."

Tucker stopped grinning and stared at Sam in horror. If looks can kill, Tucker would've dropped dead now.

"Sam, calm down," Danny whispered in my ear. And not because I was going to kill Tucker, but because I was really going to kill Tucker. I focused my new power on something else before it got out of control. Instead of Tucker's head falling out of place, one of the stones on the sidewalk exploded.

"That was weird," Tucker said, obviously not knowing it was because of my new biokinesis power.

"Yeah, weird," I said, suddenly forgetting about my urge to kill Tucker. It was gonna be harder to control my powers than I thought. I wonder how the Halliwells handle it.

For the rest of the way to school, Tucker kept babbling about his time at camp. He had asked us to tell him what we did over the summer, but all we said was that we got together. After all, we can't mention the real thing we did over the summer.

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

I had another one of those premonitions. A blurry one this time; just like the others. I was in the attic, searching The Book of Shadows for answers for the hundredth time. So far, I got nothing.

I told the others – except Sam and Paulina – about the weird premonitions, and Paige said she'd go check up in Magic School, since Leo is no longer a whitelighter.

"Find anything yet?" Piper asked, coming into the attic. "You've searched the Book a million times already; maybe you're searching for the wrong things."

"What else do you want me to do?" I asked, frustrated at The Book. "Look up fairies to feel better?"

"No, I don't think that'll work," Piper sighed. "Now we just have to wait for Paige."

"And I doubt that'll take long," I said once I felt her emotions again. She entered the attic, and pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"Find anything?" Piper asked, though she was still confused at what Paige was doing. Paige didn't answer, but when The Book's pages started turning, we took that as a yes.

The Book stopped, and when I looked down at the page, I realized it was about wizards.

"We need Pamela and Jeremy," Paige said as she and Piper came and stood next to me. "The reason behind Phoebe's strange premonitions was because there's a new wizard."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-Dun-Dah-Dah!! So, whatcha think? I know that Danny and Sam were a bit cheesy in the beginning, but I just couldn't help it! And I also know that the Halliwells have nothing to do with wizards - considering they're witched and all - but you'll see why in later chapters. Well, I could tell you know, but that would ruin the moment. -Apples are ready to get thrown- Hold it, do you want a good story or not? -Apples are put back down- Good, now please review! -Apples thrown- While you review -glares- I'll be taking a shower...


	3. First Day Of Junior Year

Author's Note:

Hi! Wait - wasn't there something I was supposed to do? Oh, right! (Hides) Please don't kill me Please don't kill me Please don't kill me! I know it's been more than forever since I updated but I have a good reason! Really!

Well, at first, I lost interest and my inspiration on this story, and I didn't want have time to say it was on Hiatus, and I also didn't want to discontinue it incase I regain my interest and my inspiration in it! And that's the good news! I did get my inspiration back! Thanks to you reviewers! So, I promise to finish this, as long as you reviewers can keep my head on this story! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Okay, been a while since I said this, but I don't own Danny Phantom or Charmed, but I DON'T have to keep reminding myself :P

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**First Day of Junior Year**_

_Hallway, Casper High. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Here, try and catch this," Tucker said competitively. He threw an olive at Danny, but it was going to miss his mouth. Because I love him, I secretly moved my hand behind me and brought the olive straight in his mouth.

_Sam, no magic, remember? _Paulina told me in my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, like you haven't used it._

_It was an emergency!_

_Since when is fixing your hair an emergency? _I yelled at her in my thoughts. _Alright, we're even now. But no more magic, Paulina._

_You spoke too soon, _Paulina thought. When I looked over at her, she gave me 'the look'. When I earned my new biokinesis power, Paulina had a new power too. It's similar to Phoebe's; she also sees glimpses of the future. Except that it only works with people she knows.

I was about to ask what she saw, when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. Phoebe. I slid the lid open, and said, "Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

"Uh, Sam, yeah, I have some news," she said hesitantly.

"Um, what kind of news?" I asked. Danny and Tucker stopped talking and stared at me. I mouthed the word 'Phoebe', and Danny nodded.

"Who?" Tucker whispered, but I ignored him. Phoebe continued, "We still don't know actually, but once we find out who it is, we'll see."

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" I asked. Tucker heard, and asked Danny, "Who's Phoebe? Is she hot?" I gagged to myself at Tucker thinking my thirty-year-old sister as hot. (**A/N: **Stop nagging me, I have no idea how old they are. Just stick with thirty already!)

"You'll have to see later, Sam," Phoebe said mysteriously. "We'll tell you when we find out who the person is, okay? Have fun at your first junior day!" _Click. _

"Who's Phoebe?" Tucker asked me when I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Um, just a relative," I said, and I wasn't lying either. She really was a relative.

"Is she hot?" Tucker pulled on his flirty face and grinned. Danny fake gagged, and I said, "A thirty-year-old relative."

"Oh," Tucker returned his face back to normal. "Then forget I said anything."

* * *

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

"So," I sighed, putting my phone aside. "You're saying that the reason behind my blurry premonitions is because there's a new wizard? But what does that have to do with us?"

"Maybe that wizard is connected to one of us?" Piper suggested. "Or maybe Sam or Paulina might know who he or she is."

"But how do we find out who she/he is?" I asked, and Paige shrugged. "Well," she said. "The Elders said they're on it. And they also said something about Sam or Paulina being half-whitelighter."

"Sam," we all said together. It was so obvious she's the one who's gonna end up as half-whitelighter. She has all Paige's powers, and a power no one of us has.

"And speaking of Sam," Piper said. "We really need to convince her to change the way she looks. I mean, come on! A Goth? Why doesn't she just put a label on her head that says: 'I am a witch, fear me'?"

I couldn't help laughing a little. "Come on, Piper. Sam's a Goth because she's unique, and she wants to show people that everybody should act like an individual and a leader, not a follower."

"Okay, Dr. Phil," Paige said. "No need to use your column skills on us, Pheebs. Speaking of which, don't you have to go to work now?"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot," I quickly got up. "Thanks Paige. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

_Casper High. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I headed over to history class, the only class I didn't have with Danny and Tucker. But Paulina's in that class.

_Oh, joy, _she said sarcastically through my thoughts, and I rolled my eyes as I took a seat.

"Hey class," a familiar voice said. When the teacher entered the class, it was…

"Mr. Lancer?" the entire class asked. "You teach juniors?"

"Yes, nice to see you too," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Anyway, I'm glad I know you all here, for I'll be giving you history and English. But before we start, we have a new student joining us this year. Everybody, this is Seth Chambers."

A guy entered the classroom. He had blond hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. I had to admit that he was kinda hot. Even Paulina straightened in her seat, and sorta fixed her hair. I heard her coo over him in my mind, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Chambers," he said. There were two empty seats, one beside me, and one in the middle of the class, surrounded by the popular crew. But I thought I saw him sniff or something, and then he took a seat beside me.

"Welcome to Casper High," I said politely. "I'm Sam Manson."

"Well, he already said my name, but I'm Seth," he said, throwing me a charming smile.

_Remember that you have a boyfriend Sam, _Paulina warned me. _Leave this hottie to me, please. _

_Whatever, _I thought back shortly.

After what seemed like forever with Lancer's lecture, the bell rang. People started to get up, and head for their next classes. But since I had free period, I didn't have to worry.

"Miss Manson, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Lancer said before I got the chance to get out.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" I went over to him, and I realized that Seth still wasn't outside. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," he said. "But I'm going to have to ask you for a favor. Since you and Mr. Chambers have almost the same schedule, would you mind showing him around school?"

"Um," I shot a glance over at Seth, he was collecting his stuff. I turned back to Lancer, and replied, "Sure."

The first thing I was thinking wasn't what Paulina would say; I just hoped Danny doesn't get jealous.

* * *

_Casper High. Amity Park, California_

_Danny's POV_

Tucker and I went to biology, while Sam had history. Tucker and I took a seat, and the teacher, Mr. Walden, entered the classroom.

"Alright class," he started. "Before we start, I would like to say that there's a new student with us, Charlotte McGuire."

A girl with red-orange hair and dark eyes entered the classroom. She had on light blue skinny-jeans, a white t-shirt, a red leather jacket, and red sneakers. I had to admit, she was really cute.

"Um, you can just call me Charlie," she said shyly. Mr. Walden motioned her to take a seat, and she took the available one in front of me and Tucker.

"Dude, she's hot," Tucker muttered to me. I rolled my eyes. He clearly forgot that Sam and I are dating now. Yeah, he has to get used to that.

"Okay, now, let's begin," Mr. Walden said. He took off into his lecture. Every once in a while, I sometimes catch Charlie sniffing or something. Maybe that's just my imagination.

After the bell rang, Mr. Walden said, "Mr. Fenton, can I speak with you for a second."

I got my stuff, and went over to him. "Yes, Mr. Walden?"

"Mr. Fenton, I'm going to have to ask you for a favor," he started. "Since Miss McGuire's new here, I would like you to show her around. Your schedules are pretty much the same; can you do that?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Sam would understand, right? Well, I hope so; I just hope she doesn't blow up Charlie.

Charlie got her books, and tripped. She fell, and her books flew all over the place. "Crap, I am such a klutz." She mumbled. I quickly helped her pick up the books.

"Thanks," she said shyly when I gave her all her books. "I'm Charlotte, but everybody just calls me Charlie."

"Danny," I lifted my hand, and shook hers. "Welcome to Casper High. Here, let me show you around."

I walked her around the school, showing her where every classroom is. When we reached the cafeteria, Sam was already there with another guy.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "This is Charlie. Charlie, these are Tucker, and Sam."

* * *

_Cafeteria, Casper High. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Charlie, these are Tucker, Sam, and…" Danny looked at Seth, and I shot him a look.

"This is Seth," I introduced. "He's new here at school. Seth, this is my boyfriend Danny."

They shook hands, and I greeted Charlie. Before we had the chance to sit down though, the popular crew came over.

"Hi Seth," Paulina said flirtatiously. "I'm Paulina. Would you and your redhead friend like to come sit with us?"

_God, how in love are you? _I teased her in my thoughts. She didn't reply though, she was waiting for him to answer.

"Sure, you guys don't mind right?" he asked us.

"She's all yours," I pushed Paulina toward him, and went to sit down beside Danny. Seth and Charlie set off with Paulina and Dash.

"Aw, I wanted Charlie," Tucker pouted. "She's really hot. Well, better try it on her next time."

* * *

_Sidewalk. Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Well, first day of school wasn't so bad," Tucker said. "At least we didn't get shoved into any lockers. Beauty of growing up."

"Ahah, sure," Danny and I replied, hand-in-hand.

_Sam, we need to go to the Halliwells,_ Paulina informed me in my thoughts. _They say they have something important to tell us. _

_Now? _I groaned. _Come on, it's the first day of school. I haven't seen Tucker since summer, and I wanna hang out with them a little. You go. _

_No excuses, _she argued. _I wanna hang with my friends too, but you don't see me complaining. Now get your butt at the park and orb us at the Manor._

I sighed. "Guys, I have to go," I told them. "Family emergency." I got out a few potion bottles behind my back, and secretly put them in Danny's pocket. Ah, he'd thank me later.

Danny nodded, and Tucker just shrugged.

"Just be careful," Danny whispered in my ear, and kissed me on the cheek goodbye.

I ran ahead of them to the park, and saw Paulina sitting on a bench waiting for me.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. She was holding up her phone, texting Star about the new winter collections that hit the stores. "You ready?"

"Just one second," she wrote what seemed to be an entire paragraph in a split second, and then put her phone back into her pocket. "Okay, now I'm ready."

We started getting up, and then I saw a little kitten with the strangest shade of orange.

"Aw, hey there, kitty," I said to the kitten on the park bench. I bent down to it and gave it a pout. "You're so cute."

"Sam, can you leave the lovey-dovey act to your boyfriend?" Paulina said, irritated.

"Aw, come one, Paulina, look at that sweet little face," I leaned my hand in to stroke the cat's fur, with it hissed at me the hair on its back standing up, clawing its paws angrily at me.

"Oh," I said, taking my hand back, my face twisting a bit. "Kitty not so sweet after all."

"Come on," Paulina sighed, pulling me away from the fierce little feline. "I wanna get this over with."

We went behind a tree, made sure no one was looking, and orbed away.

* * *

_Attic, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

When I opened my eyes, we were in the attic. Piper was sitting on a chair, while Paige was by the Book.

"Hey guys," Paulina and I greeted. "What's up?"

"Guys, big news," Paige replied. "Sam, your parents are on their way to help us with this."

"What do Pamela and Jeremy have to do with any of this?" Paulina asked in confusion. "I thought they were wizards, not witches."

"Exactly why we need them," Piper said. "Phoebe has been having blurry and blocked premonitions lately, and when Paige asked the Elders, they said that there was a new wizard."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Maybe one of us knows her/him," Phoebe suddenly said, entering the attic. "Hey Sam, Paulina. How was first day of school?"

I was about to say 'fine', when Paulina chimed in excitedly, "It was amazing. I got even higher on the A-list because of my outfit. And, to make it better, there's a new hottie in school."

"Paulina," we all said, rolling our eyes.

"Anyway, what's this about a new wizard?" I asked again.

"Well, we could try summoning her/him," Paige suggested. "At least when Pamela and Jeremy get here. They're the ones who have that spell for summoning a wizard."

"All we have to do now is wait," Piper sighed. We went down to the kitchen, and chatted to pass time.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it great? Was it terrible? TELL MEE!

Okay, keep out an eye for this, I promise to update sooner than the next 6 months! REVIEW!


	4. A New Wizard

**Author's Note: **Hey there peeps! I bet you just love me now! *Gets scowls and glares from audience that popped up out of nowhere* Okay, OKAY! I get it! People no like Looka! Anyways, I was actually going to publish this chapter before I traveled on August 5, but I just couldn't wait! Besides, I'm writing WAY ahead of myself! And guys, keep this story in mind because I have big ideas for it! At first I was going to make this story have only two plotlines - *CoughCough NewWizard&SethCharlie *CoughCough* - but then I actually got my inspiration back and decided that I'll be focusing on other characters than just Sam here! So, read on and see the twists!

**Disclaimer: **I will just happily say that I own the plot - YAY! - but I don't own DP or Charmed - Awww...

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter four**_

_**A new wizard**_

_Kitchen, Halliwell Manor. San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

Pamela and Jeremy arrived after half an hour. We spent – well, Paulina spent – most of our time talking. All Paulina was able to talk about was boys, boys, ooh, and Seth. I am never going to be able to talk about boys again.

"Oh, finally," I sighed aloud when the doorbell rang. I quickly got up, and opened the door. My foster parents were standing there.

"Hey Sammykins," mom said, and I groaned.

"Mom, what did we say about the Sammykins?" I groaned. "Please no Sammykins."

She sighed. "Do you want us to help you or not?"

"Yes ma'am," I sighed, leading her to the kitchen where the others were.

"So, how do we summon the wizard?" was the first thing that came out of Paulina's mouth.

"Well," dad started. "I don't think we should summon the wizard right away; it might frighten her/him. We only have to keep our eyes open for anything weird going on."

"Define weird," I said. "Coz, I don't think I can recognize weird at this point."

Before any of us could say anything, we heard the door open, then close shut. Probably Phoebe.

"Hey guys," she said. "Guess who I met wandering around?"

"For your information," a voice said. "I was on my way here. Don't you ever listen?"

"That sounds like…" Piper started. Then a young woman with blond hair and baby blue eyes entered the kitchen.

"Billie," Paige and Piper said, getting up and giving her a hug. "Since when have you gotten here?"

"Since right now," She replied. "So nice to see you guys again. I've missed you so much. So, anything new?"

"Well, yeah," Piper said. When she looked at Phoebe, she shook her head. "Actually, two new things." She turned to us. "Billie, these are Paulina and Sam, our long lost sisters."

"Hi, I'm Billie," she introduced herself. "What, not a P?" she asked me with a smirk.

"Actually, It's Pamela," I explained. "But everybody just calls me Sam. And you should too."

"Okay, Sam then," she said. "So, what were you guys talking about before Phoebe and I interrupted? She said something about a new wizard?"

"Uh, yes, and that's why we're here," dad said. "I'm Jeremy Manson, and this is my wife, Pamela."

"Aka, my foster parents," I simply explained, and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so, need any help?" Billie offered. The first thing I realized about her was that she was very friendly. We all nodded.

"How about we start on trying to find out who this wizard is?" Phoebe offered. "Pamela? Jeremy? Any advice?"

_Nasty Burger, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Danny's POV_

"Tucker, it is not gonna work," I tried convincing him for the millionth time.

"Well, you can't know unless you try," Tucker said, standing up. I sighed and shook my head. I watched as Tucker walked up to Charlie, whom was surrounded by the jocks, and Star and Valerie.

"H-Hi, Charlie," he said nervously. "Would you like to sit with me and Danny?"

Before she could reply, the others busted out laughing.

"Aww, the geek has a little crush," Dash teased. "Now why would she want to sit with you and Fen-turd?"

"I think that's sweet," Charlie replied, however. "I would love to sit with you and Danny."

As much as I was shocked, everybody else was, even Tucker himself couldn't really believe it.

"Well, come on then," Tucker lightened up, helping her up. He led her to our table.

"Hey Danny," she said in a sweet, girly voice.

"Hey Charlie," I said calmly. "So, I'll leave you and Tucker alone. I gotta go make a phone call."

I left them alone at the table, and got up. I got out of the Nasty Burger, and put my hand in my pockets to get out my cell phone. But instead, when I lifted my hands, I was holding potion bottles.

"Sam," I sighed. Since we found out that when it came to demons and I, demons win. So I think Sam must have been watching out for me.

I put the potions back in my pocket, and got out my cell phone. I dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Danny," she said after a few rings. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "Just miss you. What are you guys doing over there?"

"Just trying to locate the new wizard," she replied on the other line. "They say he may be in Amity. But we still don't know, though."

"Well, good luck then. Lucky you, in excitement. I'm stuck with Tucker trying to hit on that new girl Charlie."

She chuckled. "Tell him good luck, coz I think she is so out of his league. Oh, Danny, gotta go, witch duty calls."

"Alright, see ya later Sammy," I smirked at the nickname.

"Watch it ghost boy," she warned before she hung up. I sighed. Well, I better go get Tucker.

I entered Nasty Burger once again, and Charlie had gotten up and went back to the popular crew's table. I went over to the pouting Tucker.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked him. He lifted his face and grinned.

"I got a date with her this Friday," he said excitedly. "How awesome it that! It actually worked!"

"Um, I thought we were going to that carnival this Friday," I reminded him.

"Oh, we're gonna double-date with you and Sam," Tucker explained. "I think we outta go now. The jocks are starting to scare me for succeeding."

"Okay, let's go," I said as we both got up. We got out of the Nasty Burger, and started heading to my place.

"So, how did you and Sam get together again?" Tucker asked, making conversation. "I mean, you told me that Dark Dan had found you and you kicked his butt, but how did you do that part?"

"Well," I was trying to think up a lie. And fast. "Um, I had had a lot of practice, and Sam and I were ready for Dark Dan. So, it really wasn't that hard." I looked over to him to see if he bought it, but he just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Practice? Really?" He said. "Come on Danny, like I would believe that. Seriously dude, what happened this summer?"

"Can't we wait until Sam's with me to explain?" I hoped he would let me, but he folded his arms across his chest. My eyes then drifted to something black on one of the trees. It looked like a crow, but it was the biggest crow I have ever seen. It seemed to be… looking at me. Its beak opened and it let out a faint yell. Its black wings fluttered, and it flew away.

Tucker looked at where I was staring, and shook his head. He led me to an alley out of sight, and said, "If it's that big of a secret, you can tell me now. So, what happened this summer, Danny?"

"Tucker, it's not actually my secret to tell," I sighed. "So, I just can't tell you, okay?"

Tucker was about to argue, but then there was a shimmer. When we looked beside us, a tall guy wearing a cloak, and holding a crossbow appeared. Literally.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. It was a Darklighter. And he's probably looking for either Sam or Paulina.

"Where's the witch?" he asked. "Where is the Charmed one?"

"Uh," I stammered. "You probably have the wrong guys. Okay, we wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Gotta go."

I was about to turn around, when the Darklighter shimmered and got in front of us again.

"Not so fast," he warned. "You will tell me where the two witches are, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Seriously, what kind of sick joke is this?" Tucker said. "Dash, it has got to be you, and I know. What are you hiding under that hood?" I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He lifted the hood off the Darklighter. His face was… gross.

"Ew, gross," Tucker said, backing away. "Damn, who are you?"

"I am a Darklighter," he explained. "And I am here to kill whoever gets in my way."

"Oh, crap," was the last thing I said before he shot the crossbow arrow.

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUNN DUUUNNNNN! YAY! CLIFFIE! I like cliffies! They make more suspense and curiousity! And when you read a chapter ending with a cliffhanger, you get more curious and be all like "What THE HELL happened?" and "WHAT is going to happened?" and stuff. And besides, they make some people mad and I like making people mad because I'm EVIL! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

REVIEW! - Or Else...


	5. Trouble With Magic

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I'm back with another chappy! ^_^ Sorry for the late update, was travelling (And rode the Banana Boat for the very first time! It was AWESOME!) Okay, so I was searching through my reviews, seeing whether stories were ACTUALLY updated or not, and that's a big, fat NOT. So, being irritated with no updates, I decided to be a good person and update myself :D SO here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT, under any circumstances, own DP or Charmed! But I do own the plot, so DON'T STEAL IT!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Trouble With Magic**_

_Kitchen, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

"Okay," Billie said, handing Piper a wooden spoon while she carried Wyatt. Chris was upstairs, sleeping. "What's for dinner?"

Piper put the spoon into her cooking pan, and started spinning it. She got it out, and some red liquid was on it. "Spaghetti."

Upon hearing the word 'Spaghetti', Wyatt started jumping up and down in Billie's arms.

"Aw," Billie said to Wyatt in a loving tone. "You hungry little guy?"

I got out of the kitchen before they could start their little Wyatt-baby-love-fest. I got into the living room, where Paulina and Phoebe were arguing over the TV remote.

"Let me guess," I said, snapping them out of their little fight, my talk directed to Phoebe. "Paulina wants to see America's Next Top Model and you want to see Dr. Phil."

"Oprah," Phoebe corrected me, and then, when Paulina was distracted, she snatched the remote out of her hands. "Ha-ha."

Paulina folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, a pout on her face. I couldn't help chuckling a bit, she just looked like a Christmas elf who hasn't been able to get a look at Santa in a bathing suit and all the other elves did.

_Haha, very funny, _Paulina told me telepathically, not bothering to speak. I saw her roll her eyes, and I just sat beside her on the couch, thinking about my usual subject: Danny:

And when my thinking started to get a little spicy – the way he kissed, the feeling of fireworks whenever he just touched me – Paulina quickly got out of her seat in half a blink.

"I could've gone my whole life without that picture in my head," she said, pointing her finger at me for emphasis.

"What picture?" dad asked, entering the room with mom holding Chris in her arms.

"Nothing," I said quickly, getting up and flashing Paulina a death glare. They may not be my real parents, but they're still parents. And if they found out, then I'm in for a little parents-to-daughter-sex-lecture. And I wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Yeah, nothing," Paulina said, plashing an innocent smile to Pamela and Jeremy. "Nothing at all –"

Her sentence broke with a gasp. Her head snapped up, her eyes were wide open as if she'd seen a ghost, and she was staring straight ahead. She wasn't looking at anybody; she was looking at Piper's grandfather clock without really seeing it. I knew that look.

"Paulina?" I said, well, whispered, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't move. "Paulina, are you okay? What do you see?"

You would've thought that since we can bond telepathically that I would see what she was seeing. But the thing with Paulina's visions was that only she sees them. I can only see them too if we were making physical contact. And that's exactly what I did.

I gripped her shoulder, and then, in a flash, I was gone.

Not really or literally gone, just, out of this world. My eyes had closed, and I let out a gasp.

I was standing in an alley. The clouds up ahead were white, and the sun stood out, flashing rays of sunlight to the ground. It wasn't that dark in the alley, the buildings just shadowed over the ground.

I looked around, and realized that I wasn't alone. Near the sidewalk, where the alley starts, stood a figure in a dark cloak. His hood was off, and his face was… beyond description. The eyes were red; with the irises around the diamond-like-cat-like pupils were black. But the eyes distracted you from the scars and red marks around his face.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I recognized in an instant that it was a Darklighter. But it wasn't looking at me. It was staring straight ahead, pointing its crossbow at something.

When I looked at where he was staring, I saw two other people. They were tall, and one of them was muscle built. I recognized them faster than I recognized the Darklighter.

Danny and Tucker.

Horror swept through me when the Darklighter shot the arrow.

Straight at Danny.

I let go of Paulina with a gasp, as we both broke out of our trance, we stared wide-eyed at each other.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I looked at the others, who were staring at me and Paulina with curious looks. It was Phoebe who spoke first.

"What did you see?" she asked, mainly Paulina. Before anyone could speak, I found myself orbing out of the Manor, and towards Amity Park.

_Alley, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Danny's POV_

I leaped out of the way just on time. The arrow that was about to connect with my chest hit the wall noisily behind me and Tucker.

Speaking of the Techno-Geek…

"Who are you?" he repeated the demon, a horrified look on his face. That arrow was directed to me, but Tucker was still horrified. And he had a reason to be horrified, and his face was exhibit A. "What do you want?"

The Darklighter didn't answer. He fixed his crossbow at us, and was about to shoot.

That is, until a great fire started from his chest.

"What the…?" Tucker didn't complete his sentence. The fire that started from the Darklighter's chest started spreading throughout his entire body, and he let out a dreading scream as he started burning.

Tucker and I shielded our eyes from the sudden light, and when I put my arms down to see, he was gone.

"How?" Tucker said, looking at where the Darklighter had been standing. "Where did he go?"

Narrowing my eyes, I looked around the alley. And that's when I noticed someone leaping from one of the walls, a relieved look on her face.

I smiled as Sam sighed in relief.

"Dude, what just happened?" Tucker asked, making me turn to him. "How did that guy just disappear?"

"Uh," I said, trying to find some explanation. Then it hit me. "I shot an ectoplasm at it. Did you forget I was half-ghost, Tucker?"

Tucker looked confused for a moment, and then he turned back to me.

"What was that thing, anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably a ghost," I said, fixing my hair that had gotten messier than usual when I leaped out of the way.

"Then why did it –" Tucker was about to ask, and then – Thank God – my phone starting ringing. I looked at where Sam had been standing and saw that she was holding her phone to her ear, nodding urgently to me.

I looked over at Tucker. "It's Sam," I said, and I hit the green button. "Hey," I said into the phone.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper so Tucker wouldn't hear her, considering she was only a few feet away from us.

"Yeah," I said, looking at her as if I was just looking at whatever was in front of me. "Thanks."

She grinned. "The girl's gotta be the hero sometimes, y'know." Her smile went off.

"What happened?" she asked, looking disturbed. I looked over at Tucker, and said, "I'll tell you later."

She gave Tucker a glance, and nodded. "Come over to my place after ten minutes, I have news."

I nodded, and said. "Both?"

I gestured with my hand to Tucker, who was staring at me with a confused expression, so he didn't notice my gesture.

"To drive away any of his suspicion, so, yeah," she said. "Once he leaves, pretend you're going home then fly to my window."

"Okay," I said. "See ya in ten. Love ya."

"You too," she said, and then she disappeared in those familiar white-blue shimmering lights.

"So?" Tucker asked when I closed the phone and put it in my pocket.

"Sam wants us to come over to her house to, uh, watch a movie," I said, hoping Tucker would buy it. He did. Man, that guy is so easy.

"Okay, let's get going," Tucker said, shrugging. We started walking towards the Manson Mansion.

_Manson mansion, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't stop pacing at the front door. I told Danny to meet me here in ten minutes, and its eleven minutes already.

Yeah, I have every right to freak out. There are a lot of things that might've happened to delay them. A demon attacked, a ghost attacked, Dark Dan returned, and anything supernatural.

"Or maybe Tucker just stopped for a hot dog," a voice said from behind me, and I quickly turned around, putting myself in a crouching position. But it was just Paulina.

Wait, Paulina?

"I care about Danny too, y'know," she said, feeling a bit offended. "So, I had Paige orb me here in Amity. But once I saw that you had taken care of the Darklighter, I came back here."

"Next time," I said, a little annoyed. "Warn me about your presence."

"What do you want me to do, rattle some chains or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're using sarcasm, and that's my job," I said, giving her a playful smile. She rolled her eyes with the same smile on her face.

"Relax, Sam," Paulina said, making her way over to the couch and sitting comfortably on it. "Maybe Tucker got whiny over a hot dog stand or something."

"I guess," I said with a little shrug. I sat beside her, and then the TV turned on. I turned to Paulina and saw that she wasn't holding the remote, it was on the table she was resting her feet on.

Oh, right, Electric energy Power. Almost forgot.

Then the door bell rang.

"That must be them," I sighed in relief. I got up from where Paulina sat, and held the doorknob. Then I remembered.

Paulina.

"Paulina," I told her in a whisper, I wasn't really sure whether these doors were soundproof. "Hide!"

She was about to ask why, when her eyes widened, and the television just closed, and she went running up the stairs.

_Where are you going? _I asked her telepathically, so that she could hear me. I couldn't exactly shout to her so she could hear me from upstairs without alerting Tucker outside.

_My room, duh, _she replied back in my thoughts. Oh, right. Ever since we found out we were sisters, Paulina sometimes had to bunk with me when we were trying to catch some loose demons without driving her foster parents suspicious. And thankfully this house contains more than four rooms or something; I still think that there are rooms even _I _still haven't discovered yet.

I opened the door with a welcoming smile, expecting Danny and Tucker. But when I opened it, an all too familiar blond guy stood in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well, there you have it! I know, I know, my chapters are short, sorry, but I promise that in the next chapters they're gonna be long ones, depending on my Nice/Evil meter ^_^ REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Love Me, Love Me Not

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! I'm back with another chappie! YAY!

I really liked that last cliffhanger. From the two reviews I got, NODOBY actually knows who the blond guy is! I thought the name would explode out of your head!

Oh, yeah, according to V2113, I think it would've been a good plot twister to actually make Danny take the crossbow shot. Yeah, that was actually what I was planning, but that means Tucker finding out, which means less chapters, which means not working on the main plotline - which you'll find out later if you keep reading along - which means no happy Looka. Okay yeah, well, mainly I have an even BETTER plot twister coming soon, so STAY HERE PEOPLE! And thanks for everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **Do I REEEEAAAALLLYYY need to say it? I honestly don't own DP or Charmed, but I own the PLOT! The plot that took me over a YEAR to plan! YEAH!

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Love Me, Love Me Not**_

_Manson mansion, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I froze. In the doorway, instead of the raven-haired blue-eyed cutie who I called my boyfriend, and instead of the Techno-geek, there stood a blond guy. Lean-muscled, pale hair, pale skin, black eyes. What was _he _doing here?

Seth.

"Um," I started saying, but in truth, I really didn't know what to say. It's not everyday the new hot guy at school would come knocking on your door. "Hi, um, Seth. What are you doing here?"

_What? Seth? _Paulina shrieked in my head. I could almost see her dive into her closet for anything hot and revealing. I couldn't help rolling my eyes mentally at her Paulina-hot-guy-craze-mode.

"I forgot my History book with you," he explained, looking a bit sheepish. "Think you can see if you have it?"

"Uh, sure," I said, a little confused, then before I could go in, I invited him in. "You can sit by the couch. Make yourself comfortable while I go get my bag."

I went up the stairs and headed to my room. I noticed Paulina running out of her room as she made a last hair check in her little mirror. I didn't have to look at her to know she was wearing her red dress. _The _red dress.

It was with thin sleeves, and they were tied nicely on her neck, leaving her back bare until it reached her waist. The front was a V-neck, showing off her boobs. The dress was super tight, and it reached the top of her legs. She was also wearing six-inch heels – which I was sure she might get major blisters from – that were the same red colour of the dress. She was also wearing a red jacket that had short sleeves that were above her elbow, and it rests right above her waist by a few centimeters.

"You might as well have worn a bikini," I said, smirking. She just rolled her eyes, and said, "A bikini doesn't show off my ass as this dress does."

"You and your ass," I said. "But what are you gonna tell him? You were playing dress-up with me?"

"No," Paulina said, looking serious. "I'll tell him I'm going to a club."

"And what club would let a sixteen-year-old girl go in?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. She smirked.

"Seventeen," she corrected. "Birthday's in three months. And, as for the club, P3," she said, smirking. It was apparent that she had her little scheme planned out. "Now hurry up and get him his book, I wanna arrive at the club in time to get the booze before Piper can catch me."

I didn't want to help her with her crazy plan. I could've just called Piper ands busted her, but in truth, I was sick of busting Paulina. And I was tired. All I wanted to do was to lie down, or take a nice, warm, bubble bath.

I sighed, and got into my room as I heard Paulina descend down the stairs.

The window was opened, letting a cold breeze through my room. I found my eyes lingering on something white and shiny outside. It looked like an owl, with white feathers. It was staring at me intently, and I thought I saw a familiar glimmer in its eyes. I shook my head, what would an owl want from me? This tiredness is really getting annoying. I went over to where my bag was lying on my bed.

I grabbed my back pack, and started rummaging through it. That's when I realized.

How the hell would his book be in my bag?

Something's wrong here.

_VERY WRONG! _I heard Paulina scream in my head, and this time, I actually flinched from her shrieking. _HE'S REJECTING ME! HE SAID THAT HE WAS BUSY, AND WHEN I TRIED TO GET THROUGH TO HIS MIND, HIS SCHEDUELE WAS FREE! HE IS NOT NORMAL! HIS EYES DIDN'T WANDER TO MY BODY ONCE! NOT ONCE SAM! DO YOU HEAR ME?_

Something was seriously wrong. Not just about Paulina either.

I let go of my bag when I realized I wasn't going to find his book, and headed downstairs. Expecting to see the sight of Paulina's hand in midair, and Seth's head to the side as if she'd slapped him, it was a _completely _different scene. A scene I would actually _pay _to _not _see.

Seth, who was just rejecting Paulina a matter of seconds ago, had his tongue in her mouth.

Really. I couldn't believe it myself. They were just making out, Seth's hand on her waist, his other caressing her hair. Her hands were on his neck, slightly playing with his blond hair.

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth then. "If you're gonna suck faces can you at least do it where I can't see you?"

They broke apart, not abruptly like I thought they would. Obviously Paulina had sensed me coming down the stairs, and it looked as if she was in a daze from that last kiss. Seth, well, he seemed dazed himself. Was Paulina _that _good?

_Apparently, since, out of nowhere, he just kissed me, _Paulina told me in my head.

"Sorry," Seth said in a low voice. He sounded… ashamed. Paulina noticed this too, and looked with a mouth hung open at him. "Um, did you find my book?"

"No," I said, folding my arms across my chest, keeping a gag from building up. "I don't think you left it with me."

"Okay," he said, he looked a little confused. I pushed that aside since I was completely annoyed, and showed him the door.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, well, you could've done that anywhere with Paulina _but _my house," I said, and I couldn't keep myself. I knew he was sorry, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Seth," Paulina said, pushing me to stand in the doorway. "You still up for the club?"

"No thanks," Seth said, flashing her a smile. "Maybe another time."

"Um, okay," Paulina said, a little flustered. She accepted the kiss he landed on her cheek, though.

"Bye," she said flirtatiously, fluttering her fingers at him goodbye in a flirty manner. Wow, is this how Danny and I seem in front of her? No wonder she finds us annoying.

When she closed the door, she let out a sigh, leaning her back against the door.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" she asked, still in her dreamy mode. I rolled my eyes at her (I seem to do that a lot) and headed to the couch. I tried concentrating, and the TV was about to spring to life, when the doorbell rang. The screen went black, and Paulina looked through the eye-hole at the door.

_Danny and Tucker, _she told me through her mind, and I gestured her to hurry back up the stairs. I kinda fixed my hair, and opened the door. Like Paulina had said – Er, thought – Danny and Tucker stood there. Danny seemed relieved to see me, and he entered with his lips on mine.

I smiled in the kiss, feeling my hand come off the door knob and to his neck.

I heard a sigh come from behind Danny, but barely took notice to it.

"I just found out about you guys today, and I'm already sick," I recognized Tucker, and I opened an eye to see him walk by us with a hand shielding his eyes. I closed the eye and started parting with Danny, slowly, as if saving what was left of the kiss. I grinned at him, and we started walking towards the living room hand-in-hand.

"So, what happened today with you guys today after I left?" I said subtly, giving Danny a look. He looked at me with the same knowing look, and then looked at Tucker.

"Well, do you want the good stuff, or bad stuff?" Danny asked, giving her a little wink that Tucker wasn't able to see.

"Bad stuff?" if there was anything I learned from being a witch this summer, was how to be a good liar. A really great liar, in that matter, that Tucker straightened up from his position on the couch.

"Yeah," Tucker said, getting straight to the point. "Some kind of ghost attacked Danny and me today."

I shrugged, my poker face still on. "Doesn't seem worse than the usual."

"Yeah, except that he wasn't looking for Danny. He said something about witches, or charmed ones or something."

I tensed, and I felt Danny go still beside me. Oh, no, he's on to us.

"Weird, isn't it?" Tucker asked, completely oblivious to the fact Danny and I had gotten still. But then we relaxed a bit, considering that he wasn't slightly suspicious. Clueless.

Just like Danny was…

I couldn't help smiling at the memories. Clueless One, that was what me and Tucker used to call him. I snapped out of my gaze as I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked up and saw Danny look down at me with questioning eyes. I just mouthed the word "Nothing" at him.

"Well, what's the good stuff?" I asked, because not only was I curious, it was also because I really didn't know what could've been good today.

"Well," Tucker said, resting his arms behind his head and leaning back. "I just got a date with the new chick, Charlie, this Friday! I'm taking her to the carnival, and I want you guys to double-date."

I shrugged, Danny muttering, "Sure." And then we became quiet. Well, other than the fact that Tucker kept on babbling about the super cool stuff that was at that Tech-camp of his.

Danny and I kept on nodding, not really listening. We'd secretly pass messages to each other using physical contact.

A nudge: Are you okay?

A shiver: I need to tell you something.

A kick: What happened?

A sigh: I'll tell you later.

This went on about every five seconds, and Tucker was too absorbed in his conversation that seemed to be endless, that he didn't notice a thing.

After what seemed like an eternity with blabbering, finally, he shut up and asked us about our relationship, when it started, how it started, why it started, and a whole lot of other questions that we had to twist some words in it to answer without exposing ourselves.

"Anything else happen?" he kept asking, as if he were Oprah interviewing Michael Jackson's brother, questioning him about his death.

I sighed, and, because I was a little tired, I decided to tell a little bit of the truth.

"Well, we got a little closer to Paulina this summer," I said, shrugging. He seemed to straighten at this.

"Really?" he asked, seeming highly interested. I bet that if we got out the latest PDA he would push it aside and keep listening. "I thought you hated Paulina."

"Oh, trust me, so did I," I said, sitting comfortably into Danny's open arms. "But I guess she only had us, since all of her friends were on cruises and trips and camps and stuff. I actually got to know that she's not all that different from I am."

Danny gave me a slight punch in the arm jokingly. A slight punch: Haha, very funny. I exchanged a knowing look at Danny, who returned it in a grin.

"Yeah, she was surprisingly friendly," Danny said. "And she was actually smart enough to find out my secret."

Tucker's eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets. "_What?_"

"Well, he took that well," I told Danny, looking up to meet his. My head was against his chest, and he had his arms on the arms of the couch. We shared a grin, and then went back to Tucker.

"Wow, who would've known," Tucker said, shrugging. "Paulina Sanchez in on our dirty little secret. Hey, did she try to hit on Danny Phantom while you were friends? Did that affect your relationship?"

"Well, of _course _she hit on Danny once she found out," I said, shaking my head with a smile as I saw her in my head flipping a page in _Cosmo _and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it actually turned out okay," Danny said, shrugging. "Paulina stopped flirting after a while of not succeeding, and I got Sam all to myself."

His arms that lay on the couch closed in on me, sort of trapping me in his own little world. I let out a few giggles as I felt his lips on my hair.

"Guys, I'm still here," Tucker said, interrupting Danny from closing his lips on mine. Danny let his arms back on the couch, and we looked sheepishly at Tucker. "Sorry," we both muttered, still grinning.

Tucker then yawned. I felt Danny stretch a little from behind me, and then I realized how really tired I actually was.

"Wanna stay over?" I asked them, looking at Danny and then at Tucker.

Tucker's usual "Sure," was said, and Danny replied, "Anything to be with you."

I couldn't help a little "Aw" as I drew my lips to his. He was just so cute, even if what he says is cheesy. I like cheesy. I couldn't help myself if he was like a baby bunny sniffing a flower.

I saw Paulina gag on the other side.

"Guys, you're gonna give me nightmares," Tucker said, interrupting us once again from what was a really dreamy make out session.

After Danny and Tucker called their parents to inform them that they were going to stay over, I started heading towards the small closet in the living room. Danny and Tucker had rejects from their parents at first, of course, but then they actually cave in when they kept giving them good reasons like "It's only Sam" and "I haven't seen her in a long time" and "I promise we won't do any monkey business in bed."

You could probably tell that the last one was said by Danny.

Once the deed was done, we rounded up again on the living room couch, and started talking again.

"So, anyways," Tucker said, making conversation. "Why didn't you guys tell me about the whole 'Paulina' thing earlier today? I could've gotten advantage and sat at the popular table and gotten to know Charlie a little better."

"Tucker, even though Paulina's surprisingly friendly, she still has to keep her status in check," I warned him, quoting what Paulina told me earlier today. "Anyways, you guys mind if we bunk in different rooms? I don't feel like having our normal sleepovers, what with school tomorrow and stuff. Besides, I have some guy clothes here for you to wear tomorrow, and also some pajamas."

I got up to the closet I was inspecting a moment ago, and got out a yellow t-shirt, two pairs of jeans, a white shirt, and some pajamas I had no idea were there.

I threw some pairs at Tucker, and then at Danny.

"Wow," Tucker said, inspecting the clothes I threw at him. "Where did you get these stuff?"

Danny and I shared glances. "Don't ask." We both said it at the same time, considering we had to keep this stuff after we tried to track down a demon that was disguised as a boy in Wrestling Camp in San Francisco.

_Best mission of my life, _Paulina told me, and I could see the dreamy look on her face while she thought it. _Imagine, in every angle, a hot boy with a six-pack walks. Like I entered my own personal paradise._

I ignored her. Obviously, the fact that Danny and I are a couple slips her mind sometimes.

"There's a room a few doors from mine upstairs for you Tucker," I said, sitting down. "But I don't know if there are any other rooms upstairs for you, Dan. But I guess there are, considering that there are still rooms in this place that even _I _still don't know existed."

"Nah," Danny said, wrapping his arms around me. "You don't have to stress yourself. I can just bunk with you."

"Oh, God, please no," we heard a voice from the stairs, and looking up, we saw it was Paulina.

She was in her silk pink robe that reached her knees. I bet she was wearing her pink nightgown, the one with high-necked lace. You can guess that it was short. Heck, all over her nightgowns/pajamas barely reach her knees.

"_Please _don't tell me you're going to share the same room again," she pleaded, directing her sentence to me and Danny.

Tucker, in bewilderment, said, "Paulina, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, missing out on this yuck fest," she said to Tucker, and then turned to me and Danny. "Emphasis on the _Yuck_."

I rolled my tongue at her. "Nothing is going to happen, Paulina," I said. "Relax."

"That's what you said last time," she said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"What happened 'Last Time'?" Tucker asked, clearly interested on what she had to say. Especially if it was about us.

"Imagine yourself trying to sleep in a room with really thin walls with Danny and Sam's room right behind the wall that was right behind your bed." Paulina humored him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Instead of barfing, Tucker actually jumped up, and raced over to her.

"Finally!" he said, and then he was hugging her, Paulina with a look of shock and disgust on her face. "Someone who understands me!"

Paulina looked at me and Danny, the same look of shock on her face. "Why am I being touched?"

Tucker let her go, looking confused.

"I thought you said she was friendly?" Tucker asked us, pointing at Paulina who was wiping the Techno-Geek germs off her.

"Well," I said, winking at Paulina. "That's Paulina for ya."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well here it is! I promised longer chapters, and here it is! This took about 8 pages on word! YAY! Anyways, about the whole Paulina thing, I just wanted her to get a bit friendly with Tucker for later on. Yeah, I'm planning A LOT so keep this story in mind!

Thanks for who reviewed! Now, you new people, review! XD


	7. School's Cruel

**Author's Note: **Hi! *Waves* Sorry for the late update, but I hadn't been on the computer for a while. Anyways, yeah, I know Seth is supposed to be hitting on Sam, not Paulina, but DO NOT WORRY, I know what I'm doing. Just read along and find out exactly what I mean!

**Disclaimer: **I own DP! *Waves paper of the rightful owning of DP* YAY! *Butch Hartman storms over and snatches the paper out of my hand*. Awww... Now I don't own either of Charmed OR Danny Phantom!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**School's Cruel**_

_Casper High, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

We hurried through the school corridor. We were extremely late. Very late. Maybe that had to do with something that happened that morning…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was lying in my bed, my eyes closed. I felt the pressure and heat of something – or someone – in the bed, and I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by Danny's protective arms. _

_That's how I feel when I'm around Danny: protected._

_I smiled, and wiped his hair out of his face. Feeling movement, Danny's eyes half opened. _

"_Hey," he said groggily, smiling down at me._

"_Good morning," I said, yawning. I stretched, and then turned to look at the clock on my bedside table._

_7:32, it read. _

_Oh my God, school!_

_I propped out of bed abruptly, looking again at the clock to make sure it was right. It was. I shook Danny, telling him urgently that it was time for school._

"_I don't wanna go," he said, covering his eyes with a pillow. Then he pulled me back down on the bed. "I wanna stay here with you."_

"_As much as I like that idea," I said, removing the pillow from his eyes. "we still have school. And if you don't hurry, we're gonna miss breakfast and be late."_

_Danny groaned, and he started rolling away from me on the bed. His plan was to turn away from me and go back to sleep, but he was on the edge of the bed that he fell from it and landed on the ground with a 'thump'._

_And you'd think he'd stop being clumsy after the summer we spent together._

"_Yeah, that woke me up," he told me from the other side of bed, and I let out a little chuckle. I went over to him, and helped him up._

"_Come on," I said, helping him up. Once he was on his feet, I added, "I'll go brush my teeth. You can come with me, or you can keep company with my combat boot."_

_We ended up brushing our teeth together, and a little five minute water fight. We only stopped once Paulina kept banging at the door, demanding she have the bathroom for her 'Beauty Check'. Typical Paulina._

_So when we returned back to my room, our outfits picked from last night were lying on my little purple couch in the corner of the room._

"_We take turns in changing?" Danny offered, pointing at the clothes._

"_I have a better idea," I said, then, snapping my fingers and concentrating, the outfits starting disappearing from the couch, and reappearing on our bodies. ._

"_Yeah, I like that idea," Danny said, looking down at the sudden change. He was in his same worn out jeans, but instead of his white t-shirt with the red dot in the middle, he was wearing a white shirt, like the one in Justin Bieber's Never Let You Go music video. _

_As for me, I was dressed differently too this time. A plain black, long sleeved t-shirt, with a little blue heart at the top, next to the collar, and skinny jeans in the same blue colour. I actually looked good in blue._

_Danny looked down at me. "What's with the blue?" he asked._

"_Y'know," I said, moving closer, until my body was against his. We were practically hugging, my arms on his waist, his arms on mine, holding me close. "It's the same colour of your eyes."_

_He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, and I closed his lips with mine into a kiss. We kept on kissing, feeling the passion run through, until a sound distracted us. _

_We broke apart abruptly. I thought it might be Tucker telling us to hurry up for school, or Paulina shouting for us to cut it out, but it wasn't even close._

_A high-level demon was standing there, two fireballs projected in both his hands._

_Once he got our attention, he shot the fireballs at me and Danny. Danny held me tight, and turned us both intangible. The fireball passed us, but it went straight into my window. Shattered glass fell on the floor, causing cold air to pour through the room. _

_Danny dropped his intangibility just as the demon was about to fire another fireball. By instinct, once the fireballs were in the air and towards us, I used my Kinetic Power – telekinesis, if you like the formality – and made the balls backfire. And they hit the demon SMACK in the chest. _

_The demon burned, and then let out a cry of pain. Danny and I looked to the open window, making sure nobody saw. The streets were empty, deserted. There were no cars, no people walking, nothing. And on the tree there was… a crow._

_It was black, with big wings that reflected rainbows, and eyes staring directly at me and Danny. I was about to ask Danny what it was, when the crow flied away, and Tucker and Paulina came stumbling in the room._

"_What was that ruckus?" Tucker asked, and when Paulina was about to ask another question, we all turned to stare at him._

"_What?" he asked, acknowledging our weird looks._

"_You were reading Definition of the Day on your calendar again, weren't you?" Danny asked knowingly, folding his arms across his chest. _

"_Yeah," Tucker said, shrugging. "It's totally plobnorg!" _

_At that, we all raised one eyebrow. "Plobnorg?"_

"_Yeah," Tucker said, and once seeing our confused faces, he sighed. "It's the formal word for 'awesome', duh."_

"_Oh, c'mon, Tucker," Danny said, disbelief in his voice. "You just made that one up."_

_At that exact moment, one of the maids rushed in. "Good morning, miss Manson," she said, and once I was about to snap about the whole 'Miss Manson' thing, she quickly added, "I mean, Sam. Um, breakfast is ready. And I had a taste, and the chef is completely plobnorg!"_

_Tucker gave us the Huh-What'd-I-tell-ya look as the maid rushed out of the room. _

"_Okay, fine," I said. "Anyways, we better hurry if we wanna have time to eat breakfast before school." _

_We all headed down the stairs, and to the kitchen. The food was already laid out on the wooden table. Mom and dad had cleared out all the wizard stuff away and put a spell on the kitchen so that when we say the 'Appear as it was' spell, the lair would appear instead of the kitchen. They have emptied anything supernatural from out of sight for the new school year. They probably knew I was going to have non-magical visitors from the first day._

_The chef has made pancakes, laid out cereal, milk and orange juice, and – _

_Omelets?_

"_Omelets?" I said aloud, walking closer to the table just to make sure. Yes, they served eggs. Aka, baby unborn birds._

"_Who had the sick idea of serving omelets?" I said harshly to Aid, one of the maids. I didn't mean to sound harsh, but every living being in this mansion knows how I feel about animals. Cooked animals._

"_Uh, um," she stammered, taken aback by my sudden fury. "Uh, one of your guests, um, told the chef that she specifically wanted Omelets."_

_I turned to Tucker. "Tucker! You know how I –" then I paused. _She?

_I turned to Paulina, who had her arms folded across her pink leather jacket, covering her blue long sleeved t-shirt that had a picture of some cat or something, looking around the room innocently. _

_Once I caught her eye, she flinched under my mental images of birds being sliced open and cows' meat being cut from it. Paulina was not a big fan of disgust. And frankly, neither was I._

"_Sorry," she said in a low voice, looking down. When she looked up again, she had her pouty face on. "But I had a sudden craving for eggs."_

"_What's next?" I asked, still furious. "You'll feed me grasshoppers and frogs?"_

"_Uh, Sam," Danny said, shifting uncomfortably beside me. "Some countries do eat those."_

_I closed my eyes, trying to get the image of disgust out of my head. I took a deep breath, and shook my head, as if it would erase the picture out of my head._

"_Okay," I said, more calmly this time. "Aid, can you please tell the chef to not _cook anything that lived or breathed or anything with a soul."

_My voice hardened in the end, and I guess Aid saw how upset I was. She nodded, and started running towards the chef, who cooked in his kitchen, like the one in restaurants. This kitchen was the family kitchen/lair, and there was another big kitchen through one of the doors of the house where chef Paulo did what he did best._

"_Now," I said, sitting down on my usual seat, right in front of the pancakes. "We can eat." _

_Danny and Paulina looked indifferently, like they had this morning, and just sat down, each one on one side. Tucker just stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth agape._

"_Are you guys always like this?" he asked as he took his chair hesitantly._

"_You have no idea," we all said at the same time, and, sharing glances, we all burst out laughing. _

_After we cooled down, we started digging in, making comments about the food every now and then. It was only after five or ten minutes that Tucker asked the question he asked earlier._

"_So, seriously, what happened this morning?" he asked, taking a bite from his pancake. I spilled syrup on mine, and answered, shrugging, "A ghost."_

"_Just a ghost?" he asked, slightly suspicious. "Who was he? Skulker? Klemper? The Box Ghost?" _

"_Wait," Paulina said, getting back to her stupid act. "A ghost? I thought it was a d–"_

_I hit her in the shin – hard – under the table before she could finish that word. She flinched in pain, and went to rub the spot I hit her in with her hand. She obviously forgot that TUCKER DOESN'T KNOW. _

_I shot the words hard at her, and she instantly shut up, getting back to eating her omelet._

"_A what?" Tucker asked. He was the one to pay attention. That was bad for us; because that actually makes him smart enough that he might actually figure out my secret. It's not that I don't want to tell him, it's just that he might take with a big shock. And not just the witch part. I was talking about the whole fact that Paulina and I were twin sisters. He barely believed we were friends. _

"_Nothing," Paulina muttered, smiling in assurance at Tucker. He shrugged, and let it slide. _

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

We made it. We were at the school, and the halls were empty, which meant that first period must've started. We went or different ways – well, Paulina practically made a lightning boom, explaining that she wouldn't let anyone see that she was with them, heading to our class – and that's how now I'm in History class.

I entered the class, and once the door made sound, all eyes were on me, and Mr. Lancer stopped his lecture.

I entered the class silently with my head bow, muttering an "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Lancer" as I sat down. Seth was already there beside me, and I didn't look up to know he and Paulina were flirting secretly.

"Okay, now that we're all here," Mr. Lancer directed that at me in particular. "I have an assignment for you. You are going to research about World War 1, World War 2, or any war that satisfies you."

Chatter started in the class, mostly about how 'boring' this was going to be, but Mr. Lancer coughed, making the class's attention turn back to him.

"And you're going to have partners," Mr. Lancer said, bringing out a sheet. "Okay, now, Star, you will go with Dash," and then he started saying other couples to do the assignment together. Then, he said, "Seth Chambers," at his name, Paulina straightened up, and winked at him. "You are teamed up with Sam Manson."

The whole class gaped. Paulina had the widest eyes, and she looked at me with a look of disbelief. I shrugged at her, telling her in my mind that I didn't write the list.

When I looked at Seth, he smiled at me. I forced a smile on my face, and gladly succeeded. So much for not wanting to have anything to do with Paulina and her 'beau'.

* * *

_After Class _

"The nerve of this guy," I said, placing my food tray on our usual table in the cafeteria. I sat down, facing Tucker, with Danny sitting next to me. "He says that he wants us to work instantly on the project, and we start at _my _house. He actually thinks I was going to let him near my house again."

"Well," Tucker said, taking a bite out of his Sloppy Joe. "What did he do the last time he was there? Wait – when was he there? We only knew him since yesterday."

"Well, that's when he showed up," I started explaining, chewing down a piece of lettuce. "Yesterday. He came over to my house – which I have _no _idea how he got the address – and claimed that I had his History Book."

Danny shrugged. "I think you should let that slide. I mean, he just _thought _he left his book with you. Is that why you're irritated with him?"

"Nope," I said, dropping my fork on the plate so I can be talking to them straightly. "I went to my room to search for his book, and when I came down, he was making out with Paulina. In my living room. In my house. _Paulina_."

I emphasized every word to make them see how really irritated I was.

"Relax," Danny said, dropping his food and moving closer to me. "Just try to calm down. You look tense; want me to give you a massage?"

I was about to say "Oh, I'd love you to" but Tucker interrupted. "Danny, are you really gonna give Sam a massage in public?"

Once we thought about it, it did seem ridiculous. We shrugged, and secretly sent messages to each other that we'd complete that discussion later.

Just as we were about to get up to dump our plates into the garbage bin, Seth came in my way.

"Hi, Sam," he said in a friendly tone. I smiled at him, and started catching up with Danny and Tucker to dump my place with them, but Seth was determined to get my attention. He got in front of me again, this time his expression wasn't as friendly.

"So," he said, capturing me between him and the dumpster. "You wanna grab something to eat before we start our project tomorrow?"

"Um," I really didn't know what to say. This guy knew I had a boyfriend, and Danny was _right there_. He wouldn't dare hit on me with my boyfriend that close. "No, thanks, Seth. I was actually thinking we do our research at your place, because my parents aren't home, and they don't want me having any visitors until they come back."

That was a total lie, of course, since we all just came back from my house this morning. But I'll make any excuse – I'll even say that the house was on fire – if it will get him to shake out the idea of coming to my house.

"No," he said quickly, making me look up at him in confusion. "I mean, I have the same case – parents' outta town – but yeah, sure, you can come there. Here's the address," he gave me a card, and his address and phone number written on it. Who did he think he was, James Bond?

"So, can't wait for tomorrow night," he finally said. Before he went, he left tons of people gasping, wide-eyed – especially Paulina – when he winked at me.


	8. It's NOT a Study Date

**Author's Note: **Hi! Okay, so I've come around to updating, and let me tell you, I can't believe I came this far! YAY! I'm almost to the good part! *Jumps up and down happily*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP or Charmed, but I own Seth and Charlie, and I love them! Yay! I own SOMETHING other than the plot!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**It's NOT A Study Date**_

_Nasty Burger, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"Is he still there?" I asked, hiding behind Danny and Tucker. "Is he still there? Please tell me he left!"

We were at the Nasty Burger, our usual hangout place after school. Earlier at school, Seth Chambers kept on hitting on me. And he knew I had a boyfriend. And worse, he had a girlfriend. And his girlfriend is Paulina. She kept on glaring at me the entire time she saw me, she even shot me meaningful swear words in my thoughts. I can understand that she's mad at me, but she's gotta understand that Seth won't stop flirting. Well, Paulina tried to get a hold of him at school and try to get him to explain what's with him, but he just denied it.

Curse my charming good looks.

And Danny's not better either. I swear, whenever Seth would pass by, Tucker and I would have to restrain him. Well, sometimes I would like the idea of Danny ripping Seth's throat, but now was not the time to do it.

"Sam, I think you're just paranoid," Tucker said, stepping aside so that he can look straight down at me. "Just try to calm down. Tomorrow on your study date remind him about Danny and just tell him to back off."

"It's _not _a study date, Tucker!" Danny and I said at the same time, and when we shared glances, we laughed.

"Well, at least I know you don't think it is," Danny said, capturing me into a hug.

"Of course not," I said, burying my head into his chest. "You're my guy, and nothing is ever going to change that."

He just had to pass by that moment. He's always at the wrong times. Seth passed by the hugging me and Danny, and patted me on the back. I let go of Danny's embrace – seeing both disappointment and fury in Danny's eyes – and looked at him with my arms folded across my chest.

"Look, Seth," I said, trying to maintain my calmness. "If you're here to flirt with me, then I suggest you stop it. I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend, so just stop."

Seth seemed bewildered – and I almost felt Danny jump up in joy. I swear, he was almost going to be on his knees any second soon to beg me for permission to claw out Seth's eyes. "Flirting?" Seth asked, his eyes wide with so-called innocence. "What are you talking about? I was just coming to ask when you want to come over tomorrow to start the project."

"Don't try to deny it, Seth," I said indifferently. "And since we're on that subject, how about we do the project at the park, instead of your place?"

And by that, I meant: Where there'll be witnesses, if you tried to make a move.

"But –" before he could even continue that sentence, I said, "I'll bring my laptop and if we need anything we could just go to the local library. But that's it."

I thought I hurt him. I really thought I did. But he just shrugged, muttering an "Okay" and then he walked away to be with Paulina and the populars.

"He makes me so angry!" I grunted, turning back to Danny and Tucker. "Can you believe he would deny something like that?"

"Well," Tucker said. "You wanted him to stop, and maybe he really thought he wasn't flirting."

"Yeah, but he _was,_" I insisted as we went to sit down at one of the tables. "He _was _flirting."

"Maybe he was," Tucker said, clearly looking forward to winning the argument, while Danny just sat with his eyes rolling. I bet he was having the same argument with his inner conscious. "But come on, why would he hit on _you _when he has Paulina as a girlfriend?"

"Oh," I said, sitting up straight. "So suddenly Paulina's better than me?"

"Uh, no, no," Tucker said, regretting that he opened that page. "It's just that – uh – what I meant was" – I raised both eyebrows at him – "Can we forget I said anything?"

I nodded, my eyes narrowed, and he sunk his chair while he slipped a French fry into his mouth. But I mean seriously, Paulina and I didn't look that different, we were _twins _for heaven's sake. Yeah, maybe we weren't identical, but we looked a bit alike sometimes. Phoebe once said that our faces look alike, without any or the outer organs on it. She also says that we both got our noses from Grams, and so they looked alike. Yeah, sometimes I may see Paulina as a different person than her used-to-be-bitchy self.

"Give him a break, Sammy," Danny said, smiling. "He was just trying to make you feel better."

"Yeah, I noticed," I said, still angry. But come on, one look at those eyes – those blue eyes that you feel like swimming in them – you just get lost and you forget the world around you – even if they too had just gotten over the anger and frustration.

I made my way over to the park, my laptop in my black back pack. I was carrying books about World War 1, and tons of papers with information and details I printed the other day in the library. This afternoon, after I said goodbye to Danny and Tucker, Seth came by and said he was going to be a little late for our study _appointment. _It's _not _a date. I mean, why would I ever do that to Danny? Paulina's not convinced though; she thinks I've got something for Seth, which is ridiculous considering she can read my mind on how much I _love _Danny, and how much I _hate _Seth. It's pretty simple. I love Danny, I hate Seth.

So that's why I'm starting to hate Mr. Lancer for putting us in a team together. I think by the time the word was spread that Seth and Paulina were a couple he decided to put him with another person because, come on, I'm sure if Seth was with Paulina in a team they'd spend all their time making out instead of researching on the project.

Still not thrilled about him being my study partner either. At first, he actually seemed like a pretty cool guy the first time he came. But he's just like all the other populars, they always get their way. But Seth didn't get his way when he insisted on doing the project at his house. Oh trust me, he tried. He had caught up with me on my way home, and started saying a bunch of crap on why we should have the project at his place.

Another thing I learned from the Halliwells, it's how to win a convincing argument.

So that is how I ended up sitting under one of the oak trees in the park, putting my bag and the papers beside me. I got out my laptop, and opened on to Google.

After five minutes, I heard footsteps coming my way. Once I looked up, I saw Seth, wearing all black – black pants, black shirt, black boots, and black leather jacket – and he was smiling that smile of his.

"Hey," he said, sitting down beside me and putting his bag on the ground. I looked at him, and forced a smile. Then I saw something orange next to him. I looked beside him, and saw the same orange cat Paulina and I saw a couple of days ago. I stared at it weirdly. It seemed to hiss at me whenever it sees me looking at it, but when it drifted its' attention to Seth, it purred lovingly.

"What?" Seth asked, noticing me staring at the orange cat. I turned my attention to him, muttering "Nothing," and then turned back to the cat.

It was gone.

"Um," I said, bewildered. I shook my head, and focused back on the project. Opening one of the links on the Google page, I said, "Okay, so, before we get started, I researched a bit on Google, and it said that World War 1 occurred in – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it occurred in 1914, everybody knows that," he said in a bored tone. "I was thinking we could do something a bit more interesting."

He put his hand on my laptop, and closed the cover. I looked at him weirdly, still thinking about what he meant by 'interesting'.

And then it hit me.

"Uh," I said, scooping further from him. I made sure that we were farther than ten centimeters from each other. The only thing that would make me come close to him was if I had been dying from hypothermia. "Okay, we could discuss on how it started. Well, it started in Europe when –"

"You're still on the boring subject," he informed me, turning on a smile on his face. "Maybe, we could talk about something like this."

He was about to place his hand on my cheek, when I stumbled to my feet faster than you can say 'Jerk'.

"Okay, Seth, that is it," I said, lowering my t-shirt over the black thigh-length skirt Paulina picked out for me. "If you are going to keep this up, I'll tell Lancer to switch partners."

"Stop what?" he asked as he stood up innocently. "What are you talking about?"

I was starting to get angry now. "_This_, Seth. You would not stop flirting with me," he was about to play dumb again, but this time, I wouldn't even let him say a word. "Don't play dumb with me. You have a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend. Your girlfriend is my best friend, and if you think I'm going to let you play with both of us like this, then you're wrong."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he said, finally stopping his dumb act. You can guess I blocked my head from Paulina since this started.

"Yes, it will," I insisted, trying to keep the flare from showing. "She may not know what you do with me, but what she does know, is that you like somebody else. And that somebody is her best friend. And that best friend – which is me – has a boyfriend and _doesn't like you back_. What will it take for you to get that?"

"You know," he said, taking a step closer so that his face was only an inch from mine. "Your eyes are the deepest shade of amethyst."

"What are you" – but I didn't get to finish my little speech, because in a split second, Seth's lips were on mine.

He was obviously enjoying himself. And I had to give it to him, he wasn't a bad kisser.

But I didn't dare move. There was a voice in my head that told me that moving would be wrong. But still, I know there was something I should be doing, somewhere I should be going.

His hands moved to my cheeks, and cupped them both in his palms. My eyes were wide, and it was as if my body was paralyzed.

I was paralyzed.

But still, something was nagging me in the side of my brain, telling me to think of something… someone…

_Danny._

Oh, my God, this creep made me forget Danny. His lips made Danny's face slip out of my head. I couldn't believe it. He also made me forget Paulina. And if I don't stop this _right now – _

I started pushing Seth off me. As a witch, I'm supposed to have strength too. But let me tell you, once I my hands touched his chest; I thought I was touching an iron bar. Yet, I kept on pushing. I put all my will power and strength into that push. I also tried to use some of my telekinesis power to help push him away from me.

And it worked. His lips were off mine, and he looked like he was in a daze. And then I couldn't help what came after that.

I slapped him.

It must have hurt, since his face had bent to the side, and the place where I had slapped him turned red.

When he turned back to me with an angry expression, I hissed, "Stay away from me."

Faster than lightning, I had my laptop, my bag, and my books in my arms. I started running away from Seth as fast as I could, and when I was in a far distance, I orbed to Danny's.

_Living room, Fenton Works, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Paulina's POV_

This was frustrating. Every time I try to get a glimpse of Sam in my head, it was like I was staring at a blank wall. See, the bond wasn't anything like you see in the movies. We can feel each other, read each other's thoughts even if she was all the way to even Iraq, and we'd still be able to feel each other. But we could also block each other from our heads once we put our mind to it, like blocking a person on Facebook. And that was exactly what she was doing right now.

I grunted in frustration.

"What's with you?" Tucker asked. He and Danny were on the couch, playing some video game. Just what I needed after a hard day at school: a hangout with team Geek.

I would've stopped that thought in fear that Sam might hear me, but right now that doesn't seem to be a problem. It seemed to be a _disaster_.

Sam had _never _blocked her head from me before. When she did, it was only when I told her to when she and Danny were in one of their make out sessions. And I was getting worried because right now she was at her study appointment with Seth. Why was she blocking her head from me? What didn't she want me to know?

I trust her. I really do. But when she's blocking her head from me like this I feel like I'm starting to be a little doubtful.

"Nothing," I said in a low voice to Geeky over here, folding my arms across my chest. "Just thinking about Sam. And Seth. And what they might be doing."

At that, Danny's fingers stopped hitting buttons on his joystick. He looked at me with wide eyes, and whispered so Tucker won't hear, "What are you seeing?"

"Nothing," I whispered to him through gritted teeth. "That's why I'm mad. She's blocking her head from me. I don't know what's –"

There it was. The blank wall shattered, and then I was able to see Sam. Just _see_, but I still wasn't able to hear or feel her. It was like an old man who just stopped being blind but had gone deaf. And trust me, it was _not _fun.

She was in Danny's room. She had orbed herself in Danny's room.

"Uh," I said, shooting Danny a come-with-me-I-gotta-show-you-something look. "Danny, uh, can you come with me to your room for a second?"

Before he could ask why, I pulled him forcefully off of the couch by the front of his shirt and raced upstairs to his bedroom. Once we entered, the door closed shut behind us, and it locked itself.

We looked around, and a panting Sam stood in front of us. She was still blocking her thoughts from me. But from the way she looks, it didn't look like I wanted to know.

"Demon?" I asked, hoping the answer was no. She shook her head, still panting.

"Then what?" Danny asked, staying in his place. "A ghost?" The look on Sam's face declared that nobody should be close to her at that moment. Her face was tired, her eyes were red, her hair was messed up, and her lips were –

Wait a minute, her lips were bruised?

Yep, her lips _were _bruised, as if she'd been kissed hardly and with force. What'd the demon do, make her kiss a pig?

Then her entire head opened to me, and a tear fell from her tired eyes and landed on her pale cheeks. Then I saw everything.

"Bastard kissed me" was the only thing that came out of her pale lips.

* * *

**A/N: ***Gasp* WHAT? What is going ON? Why did he - *Gets hit on the head* Oh, right, forgot it was me who wrote that *Smiles sheepishly* Anyways, hope you liked it!

Review! (Or I might send Seth on you and your best friend! You have been warned!)


	9. The Carnival

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! Okay, so I haven't been getting as much reviews as I wanted, but I think I might update a bit late next time. Okay, so this is where the fun begins! This chapter is where EVERYTHING I was planning comes to life! YAYYYY! I am SO excited to read your reviews on this one! Now, of course you are thinking: "Why the hell am I still reading this A/N? I got a chapter to read! NOW GO DO IT!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own DP or Charmed, BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND SETH AND CHARLIE! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING! I HAVE A WHIP AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE IT!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Carnival**_

_Danny's bedroom, Fenton Workz, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I waited. And waited. And waited. It seemed like an eternity before somehow, I was in Danny's arms. I buried my face in his chest, and tried to stop the tears from coming.

I don't know why I'm crying. I really don't. Maybe I'm just in shock. I mean, it's not everyday that your sister's boyfriend kissed you and made you forget your own boyfriend. If I never hated Seth before, I officially _despise _him now.

And Paulina was officially heart broken. I swear I almost heard her heart split into two once she saw what happened in my head. But I wouldn't feel bad for Seth if she broke up with him.

But the thing is, she wasn't going to break up with him.

"What?" I yelled, letting go of Danny and glaring at Paulina. "What do you mean you're not going to break up with him? This is serious, Paulina. What if next time you find him sleeping with Star? I don't want him to hurt you, Paulina."

She shook her head, and took a deep breath. "I know you just want me to be happy, but I'll talk to Seth first. Maybe he'll have an explanation. And I swear to you, Sam, the next time he starts fooling around, I'm dumping him."

All the tears that wouldn't come froze in my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

"I'm sorry, but…" Paulina's sentence drifted off, and she was deep in thought. I saw everything that ran through her head. Oh, no.

She slept with him. She gave up her virginity to that bastard.

"He's not a bastard, Sam," Paulina said, slightly angry. "Maybe he was just confused. I don't know, I think I'm confused myself. I need time to think."

I nodded. There was no point in arguing with Paulina when she was in this state. It was obvious that she was hurt, but it was more obvious that she's head-over-heels about him too. And I know she was more upset than I am.

"Want me to orb you home?" I asked, meaning the Manson mansion so she could think.

"Okay," she said, but before I could think of my house, she quickly said, "But to the Manor. To the Halliwell Manor."

I nodded. And then, with one snap of my fingers, she disappeared in those white-blue lights.

I turned back to Danny, having calmed down a bit. When I looked up at his eyes, they had turned a flaring green. Once he saw my confused face, he said through clenched teeth, "I am going to _kill _him."

* * *

_Attic, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Phoebe's POV_

"Okay," I said as the bowl blew up. "Somebody should get a manual, because apparently Piper lost her touch in making potions."

Piper glared, and got back to cleaning up the mess she made. We were in the attic of the Manor, looking for any information in the Book about a wizard. Pamela and Jeremy were staying over, and now they were out to buy stuff to make for dinner.

"Hey, there it is!" Billie yelled excitedly. She was standing in front of the Book, and she stopped at one page. Billie was in charge of searching for any information there is about wizards in the Book, and apparently she succeeded. About time.

"Finally," I said, getting up and running over to her. "You found a page about wizards?"

Once I was by her side, my smile faded into frown.

"No," Billie said, shoving a magazine into my face. "I _finally _found this dress. I saw it on TV once, and was dying to find out where to get it. And here it is! Can someone pass me the phone?"

I rolled my eyes. Billie might as well have been Paulina's twin sister instead of Sam.

And speaking of the two twins…

"Hey, Paige," I said, getting Paige's attention from where she was helping Piper clean up on the floor. "Did the Elders say anything about who should receive the Whitelighter powers?"

"Well," Paige said, getting up and dusting her clothes. "They were considering Sam, of course. But some Angel descended on them and told them to wait before they give the powers to Sam. I think she was the Angel of Destiny. So now they're waiting."

I sighed. What could possibly stop Sam from having her powers? Everybody knows it just can't be Paulina, since she has none of the Whitelighter Powers. On the other hand, Sam is definitely the one getting them. The whole 'Angel of Destiny' thing just confused me.

I felt another presence in the house. The aura of the person seemed sad, almost like the gray colour of the street pavement. I couldn't know who it was; I have never seen sorrow in anyone I knew. All I knew is that it came from Paulina's bedroom. And yet, I didn't think it might be Paulina since she has no reason to be sad.

"Be right back," I told the others, and then headed towards Paulina's room. When I opened the door, Paulina was there. She was sitting on her bed, staring straight ahead, her face pale and her eyes red, as if she was crying. And the tears on her cheeks said that she had been crying.

"Paulina?" I said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, I guess. Just…"

And then everything came tumbling out.

* * *

_The park, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

_That Friday night_

I sighed. Danny, Tucker and I were at the carnival that was being held at the park. We were currently sitting on one of the park benches, waiting for Charlie, Tucker's date.

Earlier that week, I asked Mr. Lancer to assign me with a different partner in History. Thankfully, Paulina was happy to give up Becky, one of the nice people in the popular crew. I don't know how, but Paulina and Seth made up.

Paulina had told all about Seth to the Halliwells – and Billie – and each one of them gave her advice. She went with Phoebe's, of course, and not only because she owns an advice column either. See, Piper said to dump him, Billie said use him like he used you, Paige shrugged, saying "As long as you really like him, then stay with him". Even Leo wasn't helpful. Phoebe said to test him.

"Test him? What does that mean?" Paulina had asked, wiping a tear off her face. Phoebe made a plan with her that she'd bring any cute girl with a nice ass to talk to Seth and see whether he starts flirting or not. Paulina made over ten girls talk to him, and so far he's loyal.

_I _couldn't believe it though. And when Paulina made Seth talk to _me_, he actually apologized for kissing me. He said that he had taken drugs – not _that _kind of drugs, he was suffering some kind of pain in his arms, and he needed marihuana – and _as if _I was going to believe _that_. I'm still watching him closely, and so far, he's not doing anything wrong.

There's still something weird going on with Paulina, though. I mean, she was back to normal, but she was acting pretty strange. And I don't think her sudden interest in scarves can give me the answer. And lately, _she's _been blocking her head from _me_. It's getting really frustrating.

"So," Tucker said, looking around until his eyes rested on me and Danny. "Does anyone see Charlie? She said she'd meet me here at seven o'clock. And it's 7:22 already."

"Tucker, I know what you're thinking," I said, flashing him a reassuring smile. "But there is no way Charlie will stand you up on the first date. And besides, she seems friendly, even for a girl who instantly blended in with the popular crew."

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he said, giving our intertwined hands a squeeze. "Don't sweat it, Tuck. Maybe she's just running late with her dress or something."

That could be an option. Because I ran a little late because of my dress too.

Hey, don't look at me like that. Yeah, okay, I, Sam Manson – aka, Pamela Halliwell – was wearing a dress. In my defense, it was Phoebe and Billie who encouraged me into wearing it. It was special to them, because it was our older – dead – sister's, Prue.

But I have to say, it does look nice. The dress was black, and it reached my knees, which had silvery threads dangling from it. It had sleeves that were slim, and they lay on my shoulders. It had a V-neck, but it wasn't tight like Paulina's. And I also had to wear a black leather jacket and black tights because of the cold, matching that with boots – not my combat boots – but high heeled black ones that Billie happily loaned me. I also wore makeup, but not too much. Billie insisted on mascara, and I had to give in after her millions of pleas. She also insisted on making me wear light pink lipstick. Now when I look at the mirror, my eyes stood out.

The others said I looked adorable, and the same word escaped Danny's lips when he saw me too.

_I still believe that the term is stunning, _I heard a faint voice say in my head. I was about to let Paulina's mind open to me, but then she blocked it again. Oh, Paulina and I were okay, but I still think that she's hiding something from me. And her instant blocking wasn't really helping.

Finally, Charlie arrived, wearing a green dress. Now that dress was tight. It was a bit similar to Paulina's, except that the sleeves were long. It reached until her knees, and it was dangling freely instead of hugging her legs like Paulina's. When the V-neck reached her shoulders, the sleeves were joined by gold clips, probably diamonds, and she was wearing a veil to cover her arms. She was wearing high heeled gold stilettos, and was holding a gold purse. Her hair was down on her shoulders, the green went well with the orange colour of her hair.

"Hey, guys," she said, walking up to us. She smiled a dazzling smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth and pink lips. "Sorry I'm late, but this dress wasn't easy to get into."

Tucker was struck. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at Charlie up to down. I knew what he was thinking. _Is that my date, or is Dash pulling a prank on me? How can me date be _that _hot?_

"Hey, Charlie," I said, shaking Tucker before he could faint. "Nice dress."

"Thanks," she said, grinning further. "You too."

I smiled, and grabbed Danny's hand. I pulled him off the bench, and winked at Tucker.

"Hey," Danny said when we were far from them. "I wanted to see him crash and burn."

"Aw, come on," I said, leading him to a place far from the rest of the carnival behind a tree. "Leave the guy alone. He seems to really like her. Besides, it's not fair that you get the girl and he doesn't."

"Well, can I show this girl how much I love her?" he asked, and then his arms were on the tree behind me, capturing me between them. I smiled, and then his lips were on mine. Now, those are lips that I would like to be on mine, not some blond guy's.

After a while of talking – scratch that, making out – Danny and I headed back to the carnival hand-in-hand.

"I gotta go to the Ladies' room," I told him. "See ya in a while."

We shared one last kiss, and I started heading to the stall they installed for the carnival.

I entered the one for the girls, and it was empty. Well, Paulina was there, I hardly call that empty.

"Hey," I said, coming to where she was fixing her hair and makeup in front of the sinks where a large mirror was put. "How's it going?"

She was wearing her red dress, the one Seth instantly made out with her wearing it. But instead of a short sleeved jacket, the sleeves were long, and she was wearing a black scarf that covered her neck.

"Everything's great," she said dreamily, applying lip gloss on her pursed red lips. "Seth and I are having the best time."

"Oh, Seth," I said, his name making me uncomfortable. I got out lipstick from my purse myself, as it was ruined from all the making out Danny and I had. I was starting to think that maybe he was walking around with pink shining on his lips. After applying lipstick, I looked over at Paulina. She was fixing her scarf, and as she took a bit of it off, I saw a bruise on her shoulder.

"Hey," I said, looking at it intently. "What's that?"

I lowered her red jacket from her shoulder, and under the bruise, there were more, and scars and scratches. Once she felt my touch, she instantly twitched away from me, pulling her jacket back on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she said in an angry voice. She was too angry to realize that she was revealing a part of her neck, and that part had scratches and blood stained scars on it. Not to mention two little corresponding holes at the bottom of her neck.

"Oh my God, Paulina," I said, getting angry myself. "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your business, Sam," she said as she pulled her scarf quickly so it hid her neck.

"Was it – was it a demon?" I asked, steadying myself for what might be coming. What kind of demon would do so many injuries to Paulina before she could blow them up?

"Well, no, I mean yes, I mean –" she was frustrated to find the right words.

And then it all came clear to me.

The reason why she blocked my head, the reason why she's been acting a bit weird around me whenever I mentioned how Seth was doing. It all came down to one word.

"_Seth?" _I asked with venom in my voice. "Seth did this to you, didn't he? It was him; I can see it in your eyes."

"You know what?" she said, turning to face me with angry eyes. "This is none of your business Sam, okay? –"

"None of my business?" I asked in disbelief. "You're my sister, and sisters are supposed to look out for each other. And when your sister has bruises and scratches all over her body and it was her boyfriend who tried to kiss her sister who did it, then it _is _my business, Paulina. Don't you _dare _say that this isn't any of my business."

"I will," she said, her nose touching mine. Her eyes were fierce, and for one second, she let her guard down, and I saw through her head. One second was enough to find out everything. And the truth was, it was Seth who did this to her. But I couldn't pick up _how _he did those things either than they were either sleeping together or that he was kissing her neck. The rest was… blurred.

She walked out of the bathroom, and I started running behind her. We weren't finished with this.

But when I walked out, she was gone.

I saw Danny talking to Chris, one of the guys we met in P.E, and at the sight of me, he shooed him off and came running to me.

"Hey," he said, and once he saw my anger, his smile faded. "What? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Danny, something is wrong with Paulina," I said, getting right to the point. "There are bruises and scratches and scars all over her body, and she didn't even listen to me when I tried to tell her this was wrong."

"Do you know who did it?" he asked, his face serious, folding his arms across his chest. "A demon or a ghost, maybe?"

"Oh, it's worse. It was Seth."

"_What_?"

"I know, we'd been blind. We thought he was getting better after seeing his progress, but in that progress he was doing that to Paulina. And now she's too furious to talk to me."

At that, I saw a glimpse of yellow behind Danny. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Seth, leaning casually against a tree. Danny looked where I was looking, and his blue eyes turned to venomous green.

"It's okay," I said, turning his head so I can look into his eyes that turned back blue. "I'll go. I'll force an explanation out of him. And if he gives me the same drugs explanation he'll be pinned mysteriously against the tree with a strange fire exploding from his chest."

Danny couldn't help smiling at that. "Will you be okay?" he said, serious again.

I nodded, and gave him a peck on the lips before I started walking towards Seth. When I was close to him, he started walking away from the tree, and out of the park. I might as well see what he's up to.

So that's how I ended following him all the way across town silently, making sure he couldn't hear me. But that was difficult to do with high heels. So – please forgive me Billie – I took off the heels from the boots, and stuffed them into my purse. Now that was better.

I followed him all the way until he reached the Old Temple at the end of Amity Park. That freaked me out. What would he be doing in the Old Temple?

He took noisy steps into it, and I realized that footsteps echoed in this place. So I waited until Seth was out of my sight, and started to walk as silently as I could in the Temple. It wasn't a large place; it was much similar to any dance studio. Except it didn't have mirrors like a dance studio. It had many pillars holding it up, and a few windows on some sides. It wasn't that dark, the windows showed a little light from the moon and the stars.

I remembered this place instantly. This was the place I defeated my first demon in trying to protect Danny. Kinda think of it, it was the first time I used my powers to beat someone and it was the first time I used my powers in front of Danny.

And now, believe it or not, Seth was nowhere in sight.

I didn't even think that might be possible. The only hiding place here was if you were small enough like me you could hide behind the pillars. And there was no way a guy as built as Seth could fit there.

But as I walked through the room, and looked behind every pillar a crossed, Seth wasn't behind any of them.

I reached the end of the room, and the only sound I heard was the sound of my footsteps and my breathing.

"Well, well, well," a voice too familiar said from behind me. "What do we have here?"

I abruptly whirled around, only to find Seth standing there, his hands in his pockets casually, a smirk on his face.

"Seth," I said, suddenly afraid. I don't know why, but the look in his black eyes frightened me. But I kept my pounding heart in silence, and said in confidence. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Seth said, and then his smirk turned into a smile as he took two steps toward me. I hid my arms behind my back, secretly taking out pepper spray out of my purse. "I didn't think you were the stalker type."

"Cut the crap, Seth, what have you done to Paulina?" I said, getting right to it, completely ignoring his statement. "I saw her bruised and scratched all over her body and I _know _it was you who did that to her."

"Wow, Sam," he said, taking one step closer to me. Now, he was inches away from me. "You're smarter than I thought. I always thought you don't have to be pretty to be smart, and Paulina is one example."

"If you think she's stupid then why did you go out with her?" I said calmly, looking straight into those eyes full of darkness.

"Well, I was doing it to get to you," he said, smiling. I couldn't retain the gasp that build up in me. Seth starting leaning in again, and before he could kiss me again, I sprayed the pepper spray into his eyes.

I ran. Fast. I was away from him with almost more than fifty feet after he regained his sight again. But then before I knew it, he landed from the sky in front of me, and I stopped running. Before I could even twitch, he was holding me by my neck, his lips drawn back from his lips to snarl. And that's when I saw it.

He had fangs.

He threw me hard to the side of the room, and I let out a shriek. I stopped flying when my head hit one of the pillars. I hit the ground with a grunt, feeling pain shoot through the place where my head hit the wall. I placed my hand over my head where it hurt most, and felt something liquid. Once I brought my hand back in front of my face, blood was covering it.

He was beside in a blink of an eye. His hand held my wrist, and he sniffed the blood on my hand.

"Never fool me like that again," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Now everything was clear to me. The black eyes, the way he was able to control me and Paulina and a lot of other people, why he never ate at lunch, and those two marks at the side of Paulina's neck. And let's not forget the sniffing he did on the first day. He was planning this the moment he saw me. It made me sick.

He was a vampire.

"Now you know," he said, smiling though everything should make you cry.

"Get. Away. From me." I said through gritted teeth, trying to numb the pain that came from the back of my head.

He smiled again, and then he leaned in.

I thought he was going to kiss me again. But I was wrong. God, if there anything I was, I was wrong. And frightened.

His lips landed on my throat, and then his lips parted, his teeth crushing through the veins in my throat, making me scream.

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! Okay, so I gotta say: WASN'T THAT AWESOME! I had SO much fun writing it, and as some people say, authors LOVE making their favourite character suffer! And don't you think this clears things up a bit? I mean, hasn't anyone been wondering HOW Paulina ended up forgiving him? And if I remember correctly, he sniffed on the first day when he was choosing to sit beside either Sam or Paulina, remember? And some of you were all like "I thought he was hitting on Sam?" when he kissed Paulina, but yeah, he was using her to get to our little Charmed One here. XD

Okay, so I think this was an AWESOME chapter (That's what I say anyways :P) So YOU guys be awesome too and REVIEW!


	10. Can't Be UnBitten

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, but with school starting, I had to be away from the PC for a while. Anyways, ever since school started, I've been recieving less and less e-mails from FF, indicating that I'm getting nothing. Nada. Zero. Zippo. And I was REALLY disappointed by that :( I used to get, like, 6-10 mails and minimum, I'd get at least 4 or 5 from FF. Now, I don't even GET any FF e-mails. That's REALLY disappointing. Thank you to all who ACTUALLY reviewed and considered me, and I hope you like this chapter.

Sorry, a bit gloomy today. :P

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own zis Fan Fitcion or is charactars or ze TV showz (Imitating my Biology teacher who talks VERY bad English... Seriously, zis couses very much disturbance :P)

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Can't be UnBitten**_

_Old Temple, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I let out a bloodcurdling scream. It wasn't that painful, it was as painful as if I were taking a needle shot on the side of my neck. What I was screaming about was from the fear. The adrenalin flowed through me, and I started struggling. But then I realized that the more you struggle, the more you feel pain.

I didn't stop struggling though. I kept trying to push him off me, but let me tell you, that grip he was holding me in was like iron. But when I stopped trying to push him off me, the pain stopped, just as if something was being sucked out of me.

And something _was _being sucked out of me. I was afraid that Seth might drain me dry. But I closed my eyes, and focused on all my powers. And then, an air forced Seth off me, flying into one of the pillars. I screamed in pain as his teeth moved down through my neck as he was being pulled away from me.

I tried to get up, but I felt like a fish on dry land. I tried to walk as fast as I can, but then I remembered I can orb. So I focused all my power on orbing out of here.

When I opened my eyes, I was in some alley or something. When I looked up, I saw one of the windows from the outside.

I realized I was just outside the Old Temple. I guess I didn't have enough power to orb anywhere farther than this. I was tired, and hungry, and I felt like I would faint any minute. And I hurt. I just wanted to lie down, and get some rest.

But that happy picture was shattered when Seth ran up behind me, and held me by my shoulders, and threw me back to the Temple. But not through the door. He crashed me into one of the windows, and I crumbled down to the hard ground with a cry.

I looked down as pain shot out through my right leg. I realized that blood was oozing out of it, and there was a piece of glass sticking out of my thigh. I let out a cry of pain as I tried to pull it out. When it was finally in my hand, the glass was red from where I pulled it out, and I covered the spot in my thigh where the glass pierced.

I couldn't help the tears that came. My head was burning, my leg was hurting, and my neck was breaking into tiny little pieces. I couldn't do this anymore. This was the only fight I was through that I was hurt this badly. And it was the only fight I've been through that I wasn't winning. He was killing me, and I felt like I could die any minute.

I felt like I was dying already.

I was hurt and hurting all over, I was losing a lot of blood, and worst of all, I was starting to see black spots covering my vision. And then a figure kept my eyes open and focused.

"Y'know what?" Seth said, bending over me. "I heard that vampires share blood with their lovers, that it gives them a special bond. And, well, I got some of your blood. Your turn."

He bit his wrist with his own teeth to open a part in veins, and his wrist was against my lips. I tried to push him away, but the thing was, I was too tired to. And too hungry. And thirsty. So, on instinct, I found myself sinking my teeth into his wrist, and sucking the blood that was falling onto my mouth.

It actually tasted… good. I'm not kidding. When you lose as much blood as I have, then the taste of it can really open your appetite. And when I started sucking, something happened. The blood that was oozing out of my head and leg stopped, as if it froze in mid-bleed. And the blood that was trying to pull its way out from my throat stopped trying, as if the blood that was going through my system was in control of the other blood and cells.

I couldn't pull away his wrist. Now I knew how vampires in those movies feel. Like Dylan in that I Kissed A Vampire rock musical. He was afraid to kiss the girl because he always finds himself drawn to the veins at her throat. And he didn't want to risk it because the pressure in drinking blood was too much to handle. Now I know how he felt like. The taste was unbearable. It may not taste that good, but it gives you a feeling of life and survival. Like if you stop drinking your life might end.

And that's what I was feeling. With my thigh and head hurting, whenever I'm drawn to the blood it felt like it was… healing. And the pain _was _starting to stop.

"Okay, that's enough," Seth murmured. He tried to take back his wrist, but I found myself holding on to it closer. I felt the anger and rage swim through him, and that's why he did what he did next.

His hand that was on the right side of my head gripped my hair, and his other free hand gripped the other side of my head.

And then he twisted it, and I heard the sound of something cracking.

I wouldn't know if there was any pain, because then everything went black.

* * *

_The park, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Paulina's POV_

My eyes opened, and I looked around. I rested my weight on my elbows, and then the pain shot up from my neck. I didn't remember what had happened, all I remember was Seth… and pain…

_Flashback_

_I walked away from the bathroom stall, doing my best to get away from Sam. I made sure that my scarf and jacket covered the bruises and scratches that were on my shoulders._

_She wouldn't understand. She would never understand. She was right, though, Seth _was _responsible for those injuries, but he didn't mean it. He really didn't. She never sees the look on his face when he apologizes about them. He just says that he couldn't handle himself. And I believe him._

_But Sam wouldn't. She never does. Even if I showed her Seth's image in my head she would never understand. I finally found someone who actually liked me for real, not for my body, and because Sam already has someone who loves her she wouldn't understand. _

_So, I walked to a dark place at the end of the park, where the streets end and further ahead there are the woods. All I wanted now was to be alone._

_I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around, I saw Seth. I tried to force a smile, but I wasn't successful. Once he saw my expression, he said, "Sweetie, you okay? What happened?"_

"_I – I met Sam in t-the bathroom," I said slowly, afraid of what his reaction might be. He made me promise and swear that I wouldn't tell anyone about his 'disorder'. And he was the one who told me to wear scarves. "She saw the-the bruises and –"_

"_You showed her?" Seth yelled angrily, his eyes flaring with rage._

"_I didn't mean to, Seth, I was just fixing my scarf and she saw."_

"_You didn't lie to her and tell her it was a cat or something?" Seth asked, the fury still on his face._

"_I tried to, but I was just too flustered, and she was too smart," I looked away from his black eyes in fear. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!"_

_I risked a look at him, and saw that the anger was leaving his eyes, but instead there was… amusement? _

"_It's okay, Paulina," he said, walking around me, looking at me from up to down. "It's okay."_

_He went and stood behind me, his arms holding me onto him. I felt him remove my scarf, and he started kissing my neck. I sighed in both relief and satisfaction at the feeling of his lips on my neck. _

"_Because you know what?" he said, his kisses becoming for fierce. "I am so over you right now."_

_And that's when it happened. I felt pain stab from wear his lips rested, and then I felt my weight give away from underneath me, and I started falling. Seth had a strong hold me, and as the pain started to fade, I felt myself lying on the grass, and Seth's lips – or was it his teeth? It was something sharp, and needle-like – let go of my neck, and then my eyes fluttered close, and I blacked out. _

_End of flashback_

I started getting up slowly, looking around in confusion. The grass beneath me was barely green, it looked black in the dark, and it was wet. It was dark around me, and there was the faint light that came from the carnival a few yards away.

"Ow," I said when my hand fell on my neck. It hurt even more now. I was starting to think that Seth had razor blades in his lips. Seriously.

And then the pain came. Not just physical pain, but I also felt pain emotionally when I remembered Seth's lest words.

_I am so over you right now._

What did _that _mean? Was he breaking up with me or something? And that was what I believed.

So I tried to pull back the tears that tried to spill from my eyes, and trudged towards the carnival. I had to get to Sam and Danny, and then I had to orb back home. This was just too much to handle.

So I put my scarf back on when I reached the crowded streets of the carnival, and saw Danny sitting on a bench, his elbows resting on his knees, looking around. I made my way over to him, and sat beside him.

"Hey, Danny," I said, trying to force the tears back into my eyes when they seemed to try to pull out. "Have you seen Sam?"

"No," he said, looking at me. "She went to confront Seth a minute ago. Paulina, what has he done to you? She said you were hurt, and it was Seth who hurt you."

I couldn't take it anymore. That one sentence just caused the tears to flow down my cheeks. I wasn't sobbing like a baby, but just, crying silently.

"Whoa, whoa, Paulina," Danny said, obviously taken aback. "What happened?"

"You were right," I said, breaking free from what Seth had kept me hold in. "I mean, Sam was right. She was. It _was _Seth. It was him, and I didn't even care that he was taking advantage of me. All I focused on was proving Sam wrong, that I didn't even realize what was happening to me. Now I need to go and apologize because she was right. Seth was only using me, and when Sam found out, he –"

I couldn't finish that sentence. I really couldn't. Because it was just too much to handle. The tears started flowing more now, and I had to force every muscle not to sob.

"Hey, Paulina, it's okay," Danny said, obviously an expert because I remembered a time when Sam was upset about her grandmother dying and Danny was there to comfort her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He helped me get up, and walked us to a dark alley where he turned into Danny Phantom and flew us to the Halliwells. We landed in the living room, where Piper was running in and out of the rooms, and I heard a faint cry from upstairs. She must be looking for Chris's pacifier.

"There it is," Piper said, bringing it out from under one of the cushions on the couch. That's when she saw me and Danny become visible. "Oh, hey guys, just gonna take this up to Chris – Jesus Christ, Paulina, what's wrong?"

Phoebe chose that moment to come running down the stairs. She had a worried expression on her face, and I could tell that she felt my sorrow and disbelief.

"What did he do now?" Phoebe asked, gesturing Piper to make Chris shut up. Piper nodded, running up the stairs, and after a few seconds, the crying stopped. Well, Chris's, not mine.

"Well, he," I started, and then took a deep breath. "He said that he was over me. And I guess he broke up with me."

Phoebe was about to say that she was sorry, but I made the words come out before I changed my mind, "No, that's not the worst part. He also… hurt me."

At that, Piper came down the stairs, with Leo at her side.

"What do you mean he hurt you?" Piper asked, disbelief in her voice. I looked at Danny for help, but he just shook his head, encouraging me to show them the injuries. I sighed, and removed my scarf. They gasped at the sight of the scratches and bite marks, and their faces filled with anger. Even Danny couldn't keep his eyes off the wounds.

And when I took off my jacket, hell broke loose.

"_He _did _that _to you?"

"Oh my God! Paulina, how could you keep him doing that?"

"He is _so _dead for hurting my little sister!"

I tried to make them calm down, but they kept saying stuff about killing Seth and taking me to a doctor – aka, Leo – and a whole bunch of stuff that was 'for my own good'.

They only shut up when Paige orbed in the room.

"Hey guys," she said, her back to me. "I have news. Not good news, not bad news, strange news."

"We have strange news too," Piper said, interrupting Paige from finishing. When Paige looked at her with a what-do-you-mean? look, Piper pointed at me. When Paige turned around to face me, she gasped in horror.

"Oh, my God, Paulina," she said, holding me by my arms and taking a look at the scratches and marks on my upper body. "Who did this to you?"

"It was Seth," I said, regaining control over my calmness. "And it started out after he kissed Sam…"

* * *

_The park, Amity Park, Indiana_

_General POV_

Tucker and Charlie were out near the woods, taking a walk hand-in-hand away from the dazzling lights and noise that came from the carnival. Tucker was beyond happy, thrilled that Charlie didn't get tired from him and take a hike, and she actually had a lot in common with him. Right now, he had a huge, goofy smile on his face, completely thrilled about having one of the hottest girls in school as his soon-to-be girlfriend. Charlie, on the other hand, was impatient in getting was she wanted.

"I'm really glad we did this," Tucker said after they finished a conversation about how scientists were starting to invent a new version of his PDA. "I had an awesome time."

"Me, too," Charlie said, smiling up at him, then she stopped walking, her hands in his. Tucker was too excited about her actually liking him that he didn't notice the small rings of red forming around the irises in her eyes. "But just so the night is complete."

She started standing on her tiptoes, leaning in. Tucker wasn't nervous, in fact, he was excited. The first girl he ever gone out wanted to kiss him on the first date. He should've been scared at how she might react to his kiss, but well, wasn't she the one who wanted to kiss him? How awesome was life?

He closed his eyes, puckering his lips, getting ready for Charlie's lips to land on his. Charlie was about inches away from touching his lips, when her eyes and the veins near her eyes turned bloody red, and her lips curled back from her teeth to show white teeth and… fangs?

Charlie's lips, instead of going for Tucker's, landed on his neck, her teeth digging in deep into his skin. Tucker was shocked, and he let out a yell in pain, trying to back away. Charlie held on to the collar of his shirt, wrinkling it and ruining all of Tucker's hard work when he ironed it. Charlie tore one of the blood vessels in his throat, and started sucking.

* * *

**A/N: **Viola!I hope that Charlie thing caught you by surprise, I really hope it did! Oh, and for anybody who actually reads this stupid A/N thing, I HATE MA BIOLOGY TEACHER! Oh my God, I mean 'Couses'? REALLY? At least he spelled it 'Causes' on the board because all of us were "Couses? What's the hell is Couses?" And I can't believe HE'S going to give us Biology.. We're taking VERY interesting things this year... And I DO mean interesting, with the perverted boys in our class. Seroiusly, they make stupid comments when the teacher was explaining the 7 characteristics of living organisms, and once he crossed reproduction.. Just sexual or asexual could get them laughing like crazy, then what will they DO when we get into DETAIL? I hate that teacher, because he might give the guys a wrong word and they'd be all smirks by the time we even START the first page... that has two naked models... And ALOT of STUPID information! I HATE biology now! DX

Sorry for the disturbance, I just HAD to tell somebody!

Anyways, REVIEW! (Or I will send my Biology teacher and make you SUFFER!)


	11. Vampires? That CANNOT Be Good

**Author's Note: **Hi. *Cold stare*

I have to say, I am VERY disappointed. Really. I used to get, like, 5, 6 reviews per chapter for the first chapters, and now, for the last chapter I posted, I only got THREE. THREE. That's it. And trust me, I am not happy. I know a lot of you people add this to their favorites, and thank you, really, but how hard is it to click that little button down there and leave one Itsy bitsy teeny TINY little review? Last time I checked, it took about five seconds. I don't mean to nag or anything, but I've been really disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting when I used to get tons of them. And for the people who DID review, thanks a billion! You rock! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP or Charmed, but I own the plot, and Seth and Charlie! I love these two! XD

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Vampires? That CANNOT Be Good**_

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Paulina's POV_

"Guys! _GUYS_!" I yelled, trying to get everybody's attention. They snapped back to reality, and turned to look at me. I looked into each of their faces – Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Danny, and Billie – and felt a prick of pain because Sam's face wasn't among them. I looked at them in confusion. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"I thought she was with you," Paige said, looking at me and Danny. Danny shrugged, saying, "Yeah, she was. But when she saw what Seth did to Paulina she said she was going to confront him…"

His sentence drifted off, as he looked wide-eyed at me and the others. Phoebe was about to make a comment on how she might be fine, that Sam knows how to take care of herself, when Leo came down the stairs with the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, guys," Leo said, putting the book down on the living room table that was in between us. "I figured out what Seth is."

He set the Book down, and we all bent in to look. With big, black letters, the title spelled '_Vampires_'.

"Whoa, whoa, you think he's a vampire?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I do," Leo said, sitting down next to Billie. "Look at this here. It says that vampires can Influence anybody to do things without them noticing. I think it's also called compulsion. He Influenced Paulina into forgiving him about all the injuries and to promise that she wouldn't tell, and if Paulina was Paulina, that would've been all over her blog."

Despite everything, I rolled my tongue at him.

"And," Leo continued, rolling his eyes at me. "it also says that they're fast. Fast and strong. They also have to be invited into a house to get in."

"He wouldn't come into my house the first time he came over when I didn't tell him come in," I murmured to myself, remembering when Seth had stood at the door, staring awkwardly at the frames and he didn't enter the house until I allowed him to.

"Exactly. And then there were the attacks."

My head shot up at this. "What attacks?"

"Well," Leo started, shifting uncomfortably. "The doctors and police have kept it low. There have been mysterious attacks near the woods and the cemeteries here and in Amity. Once the bodies were admitted into the hospital, we discovered that the ones who lived were either paralyzed or suffering from hysteria, and there were the ones who died. Their bodies were drained; there wasn't one drop of blood left in them. Oh, and their throats were slashed."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Piper asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I didn't want you to worry until I found out exactly what was causing these attacks," he looked down at the Book again. "But now I know."

"How do you _kill _a vampire?" Billie asked, equally serious about this entire thing.

"Well, a stake through the heart should do it," Leo said, shrugging. "There are other ways. Setting them on fire, decapitation, but the most affected one is to make any piece of wood go through their heart."

"What else does it say in there?" Danny asked, leaning in to try and read from the Book.

"Well, it also says that vampires can take any animal shape they can," Leo said, reading. "But that depends on how strong they are. Their strength comes from blood and lives, and the more lives they drain, the stronger they are. But the maximum number of animals they can be in the form of is only two. Even the strongest of vampires have a limited Power."

"Animals," Danny muttered, as if he was suddenly remembering something. "A crow."

"What?" we all said at the same time, staring in confusion at Danny."

"A crow," he repeated. "I saw a crow. It was big and black, and it seemed to be staring at me. I saw it on the first day of school right before that Darklighter attacked me and Tucker. I think it was staring at me or something. And then when we stayed over at Sam's, when this demon attacked, there was the same black crow outside the window, staring directly at me and Sam. I could swear that its' feathers were the same black colour as Seth's eyes."

"Yeah," I said as a memory flashed. "I think I saw one too. Not a crow, but a cat. Sam and I were about to orb here when we saw an orange cat. It hissed when Sam tried to touch it. And it wasn't normal the way it seemed to be glaring at her, since all animals adore Sam."

"You think there's more than one vampire?" Paige asked, and I could see fear, yet there was also confidence in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, analyzing every detail of the cat in my head. "The cat was orange. Its' fur was the same orange colour of…" My eyes widened in realization. "Charlie."

"Charlie?" Danny asked, his eyes wide as well. "Oh, my God, Tucker!"

I remembered Sam saying something about Charlie being Tucker's date tonight. This _cannot _be good.

"Paige," I said, getting up quickly and darting into action. "Orb us to the park in Amity. _Now_!"

"Leo, I think you should come with us," Danny said, getting up as quickly as I have. "Just in case he was hurt. You too, Paige."

Paige and Leo nodded. In an instant, we were surrounded by the white-and-blue lights, and we were in the park in Amity.

Paige wasn't stupid. She orbed us somewhere dark, where the carnival lights were straight ahead. The carnival wasn't near here, so I was thinking maybe Charlie would pick this place to attack.

I was right.

We heard a faint cry behind us, and Tucker was standing with his back to us, Charlie's teeth dug deep into his neck. Her eyes were red, and Tucker seemed to be struggling.

I acted without thinking. I was the first one to move, and when I did, it was to raise my arm up and a force of air dragged Charlie away from Tucker and slammed her against a tree. She looked up to a sagging Tucker, and then her face and eyes reddened with rage at our sight.

* * *

_The park, Amity Park, Indiana_

_General POV_

Danny and Leo darted quickly to Tucker, and caught him before he fell on his back.

"What happened?" Tucker said, looking around. He had a confused look in his eyes, and was blinking furiously to try and shake the black circles that started appearing in his vision. "Where's Charlie? And why'd she bite me?"

And that's when he finally noticed everything around him. He looked up and saw Danny holding him with wide eyes, and on his other side a man with hazel hair was helping him up. He looked in front of him, and saw Charlie. But she looked different. Dangerous. She was in a crouch position on the ground, her eyes and face were red, and her lips were drawn back from her teeth to show fangs.

"Charlie?" Tucker asked, suddenly afraid. Charlie was about to lunge at them, when a figure with shoulder-length brown hair was on top of her. Tucker was officially confused.

"Danny, what's going on here, man?" he asked, looking into Danny's baby blue eyes. His eyes showed only relief and fear, and he shook his head at Tucker.

Tucker drew his attention back to the scene in front of him. Paige was rolling on the ground with Charlie, trying to pin her on the ground and tried to avoid getting her neck near the redhead vampire.

"Paulina!" Paige yelled, leaning away to miss a lunge from Charlie's teeth. "A little help here!"

Tucker was bewildered when Paulina came running towards Charlie and Paige, her hand raised to the sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, without any warning, lightning drifted down from the sky, hitting Charlie before she could take a nip at Paige.

With Charlie distracted, Paulina raced towards her, and had her pinned to a tree, her hand around Charlie's neck.

"Where is Sam?" Paulina said it in the most murderous voice she ever heard herself say. Something was just wrong. Paulina had Sam blocked a few minutes ago, but she let the wall down after discovering what Seth was. But apparently, Sam had _her _wall up now. But it didn't seem like your usual block, it was grey, instead of white. And Paulina had no doubt that Charlie and Seth had something to do with it.

Charlie giggled despite of her position. "My Seth will take care of your sister _really _good."

Rage took over Paulina. She felt strength that she never felt before. She slammed Charlie hard into the tree, making her yell in shock.

"_Where the hell is she_?" Paulina, feeling her eyes redden herself. Charlie obviously felt pain when Paulina focused all of her power, and to her shock, a fire started on the grass beneath Charlie's feet.

"Stop that!" Charlie said as the fire reached her feet. "Stop that fire, witch!"

"Where's Sam?" Paulina repeated, this time not so fierce, she was trying to keep concentrating on expanding the fire.

"The Old Temple!" Charlie shouted, the fire touching her feet. "She's at the Old Temple! Now turn off the fire! _Please_!"

Paulina never thought Charlie would beg. So she turned off the fire, and let Charlie go. Paulina only realized how hard she had gripped Charlie when she fell to the grass with Paulina's hand marks on her throat.

Paulina ran back to the others, with a wide-eyed Tucker, a panting Paige, and a frightened Leo and Danny.

Paulina took no notice to Tucker. "The Old Temple," she said urgently to Paige. "Orb us there Paige; now!"

With a snap of her fingers, they disappeared in the orbing blue-and-white lights.

* * *

_Old Temple, Amity Park, Indiana_

_General POV_

They were at the Temple in a matter of seconds. They looked around to adjust the new area. The Temple wasn't big, just as big as your regular rich people living room. There were pillars holding up the place, as if it was an underground garage under the mall.

But the place seemed as if Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader had a fight here. One of the windows was shattered; two of the pillars appeared broken, stone and wood were all over the ground. There was glass all over the ground, leading it up to a figure on the ground.

Danny's heart pounded when he saw it was Sam. He was the first one to run to her. He fell to his knees, and turned her over. The sight made him gasp, and he felt horror weld up inside of him.

On the floor in front of him, a limp Sam lay. She was very pale, her hair's shine slipping away from it. She had blood falling from the back of her head, and there were pieces of shattered glass lying near her legs. And her right leg, at her thigh, there was blood oozing out. There was a piece of glass that had blood on it, and Danny guessed it had been in Sam's thigh. And then there was her neck. It was twisted in some weird angle, as if it was broken.

But what caused him terror was the two bite marks on Sam's neck.

"Sam," Danny whispered. He leaned his hand to cup her cheek, but hesitated. He was afraid to touch her, but also afraid not to. This sight was something he just cannot bear. His hands starting covering her shoulders, and he started shaking her, but not very hard.

"Sam?" he said more loudly. "Sam, wake up. Sam, come on, wake up! _Sam_!"

By the time the tears spilled out of his eyes the others were at his side. Paige and Leo gasped at the sight, and sunk down together at her other side. Paige and Leo, overcome with shock and utter horror, were yelling at each other, about how she couldn't be dead, that a vampire wouldn't just leave her there, even if the vampire was Seth.

Paulina, Danny and Tucker, were just staring in disbelief at the limp body that was lying in front of them. She was more like a rag doll now, pale and unmoving. The tears were flowing nonstop, but they weren't making any sound.

Finally Paulina spoke, snapping Paige and Leo out of their fight. "Paige," she whispered, looking up at her with red eyes. "Please try to heal her."

Paige was stricken with her own tears when she looked at Sam again. "But you know I can't heal the –"

"Don't," Danny said, his eyes shut as he gestured a finger at her to shut her mouth. "Don't – don't complete that sentence."

"_Please_," Paulina whimpered. Paige nodded, her tears still flowing. Paige laid her two hands over Sam, and closed her eyes. She concentrated, trying to force all her positive energy out of her and onto Sam. The tears kept flowing down her cheeks when a bright light appeared from her hands. The thing the light should was spread through Sam's body and heal every injury it comes across. But now it was doing… nothing.

"Try, Paige," Danny said, his hand slipping into Sam's.

"I'm trying!"

"_Try harder_!"

Paige closed her eyes tighter, and the light grew. But no matter how the light expanded, it wasn't doing anything to heal Sam.

"Take us to the Manor," Leo said, an idea in his head. "I have an idea."

"But – "

"_Now_, Paige."

Paige nodded, and then they were disappearing in the orbing lights.

* * *

_Infirmary, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_General POV_

Paige orbed them into the basement, aka, Leo's infirmary. They were surrounding Sam, who was lying unmoving on the bed, the blood on her body dripping onto the white mattress and sheets. Leo only plugged some wires into her, and one of the screens sprung to life.

"The shockers are going to have to cool for a few minutes," he informed them after turning all the machines he set up on.

"We don't have time," Paige said, urgency in her voice. Then Paulina had an idea.

"Move aside," she said to Leo. She was in the front, at Sam's face, and on the other side of the bed, Danny was standing there, his hand intertwined with Sam's. "I have an idea."

She looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she could do this, but she _had _to. She put her fingers on Sam's upper chest and her abdomen, and focused her powers. Then, with all her power, she forced electric shocks through her. It was even better than shockers, because this one had more power and emotion into it.

Paulina opened her eyes, and took another deep breath. She focused her powers again, and sent another electric shock through Sam.

Once she felt exhausted by just that, she looked at the life screen in hope, but her hopes were shattered when it lay dim, with no life in it.

Just like Sam.

* * *

**A/N: **NOOOOO! SSAAAAMMMM! WHY? WHY AM I SOO EVIL? *Sobs* What will happen now? What will happen to this story if it doesn't have Sam in it! I don't know! *Slaps self mentally* Oh, wait, I do *Smiles sheepishly* If you wanna know too, then click that little button down there! Come on, don't be shy! Click it, leave a review and make my day! Wait, what are you doing? No, don't scroll up, come back here! I am SSOOOO gonna get you! *Adds 'Get back at mean people for scrolling up and not reviewing by leaving gum on their pillow and messing up their hair!* MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!

REVIEW! *Points gun*


	12. Dead Can Mean Many Things

**Author's Note: **Hi!

Okay, I have to say, THANK YOU for the reviews! XD I was going to update later but I think you deserve to know what is going to happen now! Okay, so, a head's up, I think this may be the last or so chapter, seeing as Sam is... *Sniffs* I can't even say it :P

Anyways, since I'm already writing, I would like to say: I HATE MY SCHOOL. Seriously. Well, let me put it like this. I went there sick, my nose swelling, my head thumping and my stomach lurching. We had an English monthly exam, and we're supposed to take it after the break (recess), but in out Physics lesson, a teacher came in and handed the tests. I realized then that we were going to take it in the second and third lesson (the ones before the break, as we take 7 lessons a day) because they were giving us the rest of the day free because the school Chorus team was going to perform. The English exam was WAY easy - and the essay to write a narrative story about being lost in the woods was awesome too - and I finished it before the break. But, some of the others STAYED the entire break trying to finish it, because they say it was hard (YEAH, right, they just didn't study). So, when most of the people were down from the classes, they had all headed to the vice principles office to complain. The other classes (We're numbered alphabetically, I'm C) A and B, were complaining because they took the exam in less than a lesson, and wanted to retake it. But of course, they had to drag us down with them. I am NOT going to retake that stupid test again. Seriously. And, to make it even worse, we had to take the two Math lessons because there was a lesson that was coming in the exam. Then, came the WORST thing EVER. The Arabic teacher. Wait, let me rephrase that, the WORST, MERCILESS, COLD, and BITCHING teacher EVER. All the other classes had the lesson free, and that ***** kept us in the class, to take stupid Arabic - which I hate, BTW. Yeah, yeah, it's my native language but I HATE it. Why do you think I only write English stories? Anyways, to make it THAT worse, she arranged for us to take a Religion exam with the Math this Sunday - I LOVE Religion, really, but it was just too much! - and with the retake of the English test, AND gave us tons of Arabic homework! Can you spell BITCH?

Okay, I guess I should let you read now *Smiles sheepishly* Sorry, but I was just SOOO mad that I had to tell someone! Oh, just to let you know, maybe I'll either: end this story after this chapter, or try - and fail - to complete it without... *Sniffs* Sam.. God, I am so evil that it even irritates me! :P

**Disclaimer: **Me no own DP or Charmed, and me want to kick Arabic teacher's ass. Grrrr...

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Dead Can Mean Many Things...**_

_Living Room, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Danny's POV_

We all sat in silence in the living room, everyone absorbing one piece of information after another. It was Saturday, the day after the carnival. We had told Tucker everything. From Sam, to Paulina, to Seth, to me, everything. He didn't take it badly; I guess he was still upset about the whole Sam thing.

I didn't blame him. I was in pieces myself.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I could barely stand being away from Sam for one hour, how am I going to handle this? I didn't even know _how _this happened. I didn't know Sam had gone out to follow _him_. I couldn't even say his name. I couldn't even _think _his name.

I was going to kill him. The next moment I see his face, I was going to stake him in the heart. And I don't care if anybody sees; I hope the entire city sees me kill him.

"I can't believe it," Tucker finally murmured. "I can't believe this. How is this possible? How is she _dead_?"

Nobody was affected by the word _dead_. Not anymore.

Leo shrugged. "Seth did a pretty good job in ruining her. Her head was sliced, a piece of glass had dug deep in her thigh, and he sliced her neck pretty badly. I think she used her telekinesis on his to pull him off her when he was biting her neck that his teeth made lines on her entire neck when he was being pulled off."

Pamela and Jeremy winced. They still weren't over the shock. All of us were pouring our eyes out a few hours ago, and I guess some of us were ready to do it again any time soon. I was one of them.

"So," Phoebe said. "Should we arrange a funeral or a memorial service or something?"

Phoebe was the one suffering the most, I knew it. Aside from her own sadness, she was feeling the extra sorrow every single one of us felt. This was one time that being an Empath wasn't really all that great. Especially when you're in a room with a lot of really sad people.

"I still can't believe he did that," Paulina said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He may be a vampire, but I saw the way he used to look at her. It was like a puppy staring at a poodle for the first time."

"Well, believe it or not, he did it," Piper said, taking a deep breath. She had dropped off Wyatt and Chris at the nursery in Magic School. She didn't want them having to bear with any of this. Wyatt and Chris adored Sam, and kids or not, they might weep even more than us.

"So this is what the Angel meant," Paige muttered, mostly to herself. This got our attention.

"What angel?" I asked.

"Well, the Elders have been having meetings and discussions about Sam and Paulina. They were trying to split powers equally with you. There were still your Whitelighter powers, and they were considering Sam, of course, to give these powers to since she had all the other Whitelighter powers. But they say that the Angel of Destiny came to them and told them to wait before they give it to her. And I guess this was the reason why."

Paulina didn't explode with her excited 'More powers?' question, she just nodded at Paige, forcing a small smile on her face.

"That. Is. It." I found myself numbly getting up from the couch, and started heading towards one of the cabinets in the living room. From there, I got out a map of San Francisco and one of Amity Park, and got out a crystal. I placed the Amity Park map on one of the coffee tables, and went over to Paulina.

"Paulina, do you have anything that belonged to _him _on you?" I asked, not even bothering to remember his name. She paused to think, and then her face brightened, and she dug into her jacket pocket and got out a ring.

"He gave me this when he apologized for kissing Sam," Paulina said, handing me a ring. I looked at it as it lay in my hand. It was silver, and there was a diamond on the top. "He said the gem in the middle was called a lapis gem, and also said that it 'protects' him" – she used those stupid quotation marks with her hands – "Whatever that means."

I made my way over to the map again. The crystal was tied to a string, making it look like a necklace. I held the string and the ring in one hand, and held it over the map.

Everybody – minus Tucker – knew instantly what I was doing. They all sprang into action, Piper heading upstairs to make potions, Paulina going to change, Paige to the Book, Phoebe to peel any pieces of wood, and Billie up with Piper. The Mansons made their way to the kitchen, where they were probably searching for wizard spells that can be used as weapons.

The crystal beamed, and some force of air made it move around and around above the map. Tucker came next to me, observing what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" Tucker finally asked a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I learned this from Sam," I explained, trying not to have an emotional break down by just saying her name. "And you don't have to have magic to do this, the crystal's magic enough. See, all you need is a map, a crystal like this to find somebody you want to find. And you also need an item that belongs to that person."

"Oh," Tucker said. "Wait, why do you wanna find Seth?"

The sound of his name turned my eyes from blue to green. And I guess Tucker saw through that.

"Oh, no, Danny," Tucker said, shaking his head. "_Please _don't tell me you'll do what I think you'll do. After what I heard you say about witches and Sam, I think there's a sign behind all this. Danny, if he could do _that _to _Sam_ then imagine what he might do to you."

"He won't be able to take more than one person at a time," I said, my eyes focused on the beaming rotating crystal. "The Halliwells are with me, Billie is with me, Pamela and Jeremy are with me too. So," I turned to Tucker. "Are _you _with me?"

Tucker grinned. "Do you have to ask?"

The crystal finally stopped rotating, and landed on a spot in Amity Park's woods.

"Bingo," I said, removing the ring into my pocket. I left the map and the crystal where they are, and Tucker and I ran upstairs.

"Guys, we found him! In the woods in Amity Park," I yelled so that everyone in the house could hear me. Then everybody was out in the hallway. Paulina had changed and was wearing all black, Phoebe had millions of wooden stakes in her hands, Leo had guns filled with custom-made wooden bullets, Piper, Billie and Paige came down from the attic holding tons of bottles of potions, and the Mansons came up with a look of determination on their face.

"We're ready," Paulina said. I nodded, and they all headed down the stairs.

"You coming?" Tucker asked me. I nodded to him, saying, "You go, I'll be right there."

Tucker nodded at me, and started after the others down the stairs. I started walking through the hallway, and stood in front of one door.

That led me to Sam's room.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. On the bed, there lied a limp figure. Sam was still in the black dress, except that Leo had cleaned her and the dress from the blood, and Phoebe and Paulina helped fix her up by combing her hair and applying blusher and lipstick to her face and lips so that she wouldn't look so pale.

I took slow steps towards the bed. Her eyes were closed, and her chest wasn't rising from breathing. Her hair lay behind her on the pillow, waves of ebony.

When I was finally in front of her, she looked like a sleeping angel.

"Hey, Sam," I said, trying not to cry. "I don't know if you could hear me, but I heard that when people are –" I couldn't say the word. So I took a deep breath, and continued. "That you could hear me. I sure hope you do. I love you. So much."

I held her hand, and bent by her bed to close our lips together. After a few seconds, I let go. I dug into my pocket, and put the stupid ring on the nightstand.

"I really hope we win this," I whispered. And then, with one last look at her, I turned into Danny Phantom, and went intangible, landing in front of the front door where everybody stood.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked me softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. More than ready."

* * *

_The woods, Amity Park, Indiana _

_Danny's POV_

Paige orbed us at the woods. We were surrounded by multiple trees, bushes, etc. And now we were in an open clearing.

We didn't have to call him.

"So, you came to avenge your Sam?" _he _said, appearing almost out of nowhere. He was wearing a smirk, aside from his jeans and wool beige jacket, wearing nothing underneath it, revealing his six pack.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Piper said calmly.

"Well," we turned at the sound of her voice. "Seth is a professional with this kind of thing. I could've done it myself with the geek over here, but I was rudely interrupted."

Charlie gestured towards Paulina and Paige, and then at Tucker, whose hand lifted to his neck at the memory.

"Well, I hate to disappointcha, bloodsuckers," Phoebe said, stepping forward to Seth. "But I'm afraid your little party's over."

"Well, apparently, I'm gonna have to resend out invitations, because apparently, we're having witch for dinner. And not to mention the extra wizards and the ghost." Seth smirked, stepping forwards.

Let's get this party started.

* * *

_Bedroom, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

Silence. That was all I heard. Complete silence.

I twisted in my sleep, hearing loud shouts and voices. The silence had ended, with cries and yells vibrating through me. I felt tired, and stiff. All I wanted to do was sleep. But there were a lot of shouts in my head, as if somebody was in a fight.

When was this going to end? I was tired, and I deserved a little sleep. But then the cries came to me again. I heard them, but not with my ears, but in my mind. Cries of both anger and pain. Somebody wasn't happy.

I tried to go back to sleep. I leaned deeper into the pillows, and concentrating on just… sleeping.

The cries were still going on.

I tried to cover my ears with my hands, but it wasn't working. If anything, the cries were even louder. Someone was hurt, and sad, and angry, and fighting. Yeah, that was it, there was a fight.

Alright, that was it, I figured it out. Now I can finally go back to sleep.

I couldn't, though. The cries beckoned me, drawing me to them. It was almost irresistible to follow the voices and cries.

And _then _I could go to sleep. After I see _him._

Then everything came clear to me. The Halliwells, Amity Park, the carnival, Charlie, Seth –

_Danny_.

_He _was hurt, he was unhappy. And he was fighting.

Fighting for _me_.

I can't let him do that, he might get killed! If Seth was able to do – _this _to me, then imagine what he'd do to Danny. Yeah, maybe he had the others with him, but I know what Seth could do. He was incredibly fast, and he can fly, he is impossibly strong, and most importantly:

He was always hungry.

Kinda think of it, I was feeling pretty hungry too. And I kind of felt some slight pain in my mouth. My hands lifted to by teeth, and rested on my gums where it hurt the most. And it did hurt more when I touched it. I shook my head, lifting my thoughts to what's important. That wasn't the point of this.

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in my surroundings. I was in my room, no, wait, in my Halliwell room. I was on my bed, and it was dark. I started quietly getting up, trying to shake off the stiffness. I slowly got off the bed, and balanced myself on the nightstand incase I lose my balance.

And then I realized something. My injuries didn't hurt. And my leg – I was able to walk on both of my legs. And I didn't have the headache that I was supposed to have because of my sliced head. And most importantly, my throat didn't hurt. I lifted my hand to where Seth had bitten me, and I wasn't able to find any small holes on my neck.

Has Paige healed me then?

I slowly stepped over to the window, and drew the curtains open a bit. When just a hint of light touched my skin, it burned.

I stumbled away from the light as fast as I can, and fell on the bed. My hand, the place where the light had landed on, was burned. Really. It was burned. From light. I mean, being a Goth, I am supposed to not like the light, but I'm not supposed to not like it because it _burns _me.

This was really confusing. I waited a few minutes in the darkness and my burning flesh came back to normal. How was I going to go outside if the sun burned me?

I looked around the room for anything that might block away the burn of the light. But I couldn't get to the other side of the room to my closet considering there was a big beam of light between us. I was just going to have to settle for something on this side of the room.

I looked around, but all that were on this side of the room were the bed, the nightstand, and my dresser. I made my way over to my dresser, and dug through all the drawers. Nope, nothing there, unless underwear will help me.

My eyes were drawn to something on the nightstand. I walked closer to it, and saw that it was a ring. The frame was silver, with a gem in the opening. It was the rarest colour of lapis lazuli, and I was guessing that the gem was the lapis gem.

I didn't know why, but when I slipped it into my ring finger, it gave me a sense of protectiveness. I looked back to the light, and took a deep breath. I stepped slowly towards the light, and got ready for the burn-tuck-and-roll. But when the light was on me, nothing happened.

I looked down at the ring in surprise, not really sure how it had done that.

But first thing was first. I started running out of the room, and then down the stairs to see if anyone was here. No such luck, the house was empty.

I made my way over to the living room, and realized that someone must have been here a few minutes ago. The couch was messed; the cushions were dug as if someone had been sitting on them. And the coffee table had a map and a magic crystal on it.

I ran towards it, and saw that the edge of a crystal was pointed towards a clearing in the woods of Amity Park.

Something told me that that was where I would find Danny.

I quickly headed to the front door, and slipped out. The sun met my eyes, and I had to cover my eyes. The sun had hurt me eyes, not burnt them. I felt it was much better inside the house, where there was no light to hurt me.

I blinked when I removed my hands, and started walking to Piper's car. I had a feeling that I didn't have enough power to orb now. I walked inside the car, having grabbed the keys from the hanger inside the house, and started the engine. I quickly pulled out of the driveway, and started towards Amity Park.

And that's when I was caught in traffic.

"Come on," I said, pushing me hand on the horn. "Not now."

Then I had an idea. I looked through all the windows to make sure no one was looking at me, and placed my hand on the wheel, closed my eyes, and concentrated. I had to put a lot of power into what I was doing, because when I opened my eyes again, the car was parked next to the park in Amity.

Well, never tried that one before.

I got out of the car, and started running through the park. Kids were all over the place, and they were giving me weird looks.

Oh, I forgot I was still in my dress.

Still, I paid no attention to everybody, and started running even faster when I reached the edge of the park, and into the woods. I started to walk a little slower, trying to listen deeply to the cries in my head so they could lead me to them.

As I walked slowly into the woods, I started hearing things other than the cries. Birds' wings fluttering, squirrels running up the trees, rabbits running through the bushes and oak trees.

Now why would I be able to hear stuff like that?

Just as I stopped walking to register that, I heard something on the tree beside me. I looked up, and saw a squirrel trying to climb it. I don't know what came over me, but I lifted my hand and started going for it. The squirrel ran out of the way just in time as my nails dug into the bark of the tree.

Now what would I want with a squirrel? I shook my head, and started walking deeper into the woods. The cries pulled me closer, and closer, and closer….

Until a clearing appeared in front of me, and there was the fight.

Everyone was here. Danny, Paulina, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Billie, Paige, Mom, Dad, even _Tucker_. Oh, my God, they were _all _here? They were going to get themselves killed!

Paulina was fighting with Charlie – _she _was a vampire too? Makes sense – stabbing her with fire and electricity every once in a while. Piper and Paige were helping Phoebe get up from the ground, and Billie was firing a fireball at Charlie.

And Tucker was with Danny and Leo, fighting off Seth.

I knew it. Seth _was _too strong and too fast. Danny blasted an ectoplasm at him, but in a blink of an eye, he was behind Danny, and he held him by the neck and threw him to a tree.

I acted on instinct. When Seth started to run towards Danny with a murderous look on his face, I found myself on top of Seth, feeling my face flushed with anger.

"Leave him alone!" I said through gritted teeth, my hands on Seth's arms to keep them on the ground, with me lying on top of him. I had a lot of my hair in my face, but I still saw that his face was full of shock and bewilderment at my sight. What, he thought I'd just watch him kill my boyfriend?

A grin crept its' way through Seth's face. I felt every noise stop, and every body freeze. I looked up at everyone, and their eyes were wide and on me.

"I thought you said you killed her!" I heard Charlie yell from behind me. I kept my eyes locked on Seth, who was smirking.

"I think I did," Seth said, smirking even more at me. I looked up at Charlie, who now had the same smirk on her face. I looked down at him, and brought my knee into his stomach.

He let out a cry in pain and shock.

"You're a feisty little one," he said, and then his eyes reddened, and, don't even ask me how, he was on top of me. He brought his mouth close to my ear, and whispered, "I'll be seeing you later, Sammy."

And then he was gone. I sat up, and saw that he and Charlie were gone. I avoided everybody's wide eyes, and my eyes rested on a groaning Danny. I got up, and saw that nobody was moving to help him.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" I asked them, a look of disbelief on my face. I shook my head at their blank stares, and started running towards Danny. He was groaning, and when he tried to get up, I held his arm and pulled him up.

"You okay?" I asked, and when I spoke, he suddenly froze. I looked at him weirdly when he lifted his face up to fine slowly, his eyes wide.

"Sam?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"Oh, no, no," I said sarcastically. "I'm Neil Armstrong and I came back from the dead in this form."

"That has _got _to be Sam," Piper said as they all came out of their trance. "No one but her can snap a good sarcastic remark like that."

"Well, of _course _I'm Sam," I told them. "Why would you think I'm not Sam?"

Nobody talked. They all just stared at me with the same shocking stares.

"Stop staring at me like that," I snapped. "What happened? Did I come back from the dead or something?"

They looked at each other hesitantly. And then Paige spoke. "Kinda," she said.

"_What_?" I said, bewildered. I came back from the dead? Seriously? But I'm not even glowing, so I can't be a ghost. Am I?

"Yeah, we know," Paulina said, picking up that thought. "But – then how are you here?" – She looked at the others, mainly Paige and Leo – "Maybe we did something wrong. Maybe she _was _alive but we were just too upset to see it."

I started through Paulina's head, and saw the events of last night. Seth breaking up with her, Charlie attacking Tucker, and then them finding me at the Old Temple dead. But I'm here, aren't I?

Conversations started sweeping through the groups. They were talking about the possibility that I was alive when they found me, but just jumped into conclusions. I took a deep breath, with my mouth open, and then bit my lip.

"Sam?" Tucker's voice radiated through the group. Everybody shut up, and all eyes turned to him. I realized that it was the first time for him to speak.

"What?" I asked softly, seeing the frightened expression on his face.

He gulped. "You have fangs."

* * *

**A/N: **HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! *Laughs so hard and grips side as I roll on the floor* Oh my God! I got you! You just been PUNKED! Do you believe that I was actually going to kill off my most favourite character EVER? Are you crazy? Come on, even I'M not that evil! Yeah, I'm evil enough to kill her again, but I'm also smart enough to find a way to bring her back to life! XD How did you think about that ending? Are you agitated, irritated, relieved, confused, or mad at me for tricking you? Yeah, I'm gonna think that all of you guys are gonna vote for that last one XD lol, I'M EVIL! MWWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!

REVIEW! (Hey, I brought Sam back to you, I deserve one!)


	13. I'm Half WHAT?

**Author's Note: **Hi! SOOO sorry for the late update, it's just that I didn't have time at all this weekend. I was totally sick - bleh - and me and my family went out to the mall, and then there was the homework - even more BLEH. BUT, I'm back now! Thank you to all who reviewed, it really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, by the way, I usually publish a chapter on a Friday, and because it was kinda mixed up this week, I don't promise a chapter this Friday. Sorry! But I DO promise you and update though!

Oh, and to answer TheFifthCharmedOne's question (About why I made you guys get all sad and stuff when I tricked you into thinking Sam was dead): HELLLOOO! Evil person here! I could swear I wrote in the previous chapter that I was EVIL! XD Hope that one answers your question! XD

**Disclaimer: ***Sighs* I don't own DP or Charmed, but I am the owner of this plot! So YAY ME for that! XD

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**I'm Half WHAT?**_

_The Woods, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

"_What_?" I said in shock, my hands lifting on instinct to my teeth. "I do _not_."

But I did. I don't know how. But when my fingers lifted and touched my teeth, I felt one with a really pointy edge. I dug my thumb into the tooth, and then felt a faint pain. When I turned my thumb back to me, a tiny hole was pricked, and a thin line of blood made its way out.

"Ow," I muttered to myself, my eyes locked on my pricked thumb. It didn't hurt at all, but there just a slight pain I scarcely noticed.

"Oh, my God," Paulina said, walking closer to me and looking into my mouth. "He's right. Sam, you _do _have fangs."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said, shoving my pricked thumb into her face. "I don't think just any canine tooth can do that."

"Then what does that _mean_?" Paige said in frustration, mostly to herself.

"Think we should ask the Elders?" Piper asked Leo, looking to him with urgent eyes. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then he said, "I don't think they would really help us with anything."

"But I can," a voice said from behind us. I thought it was Seth, but Seth's voice wasn't as deep and intense, his voice was just dangerous and amused. We all whirled around instantly, and a figure was walking towards us.

It was a guy. He had a lean, muscled body, black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and leather Armani jacket. His hair was black, and straight, reaching his shoulders. He looked in his twenties or something.

"What?" I asked, looking at him from up to down. I realized I wasn't able to see his eyes; they were covered by dark Ray Bans sunglasses.

"I can help you," he said again in that deep voice of his. He lifted his hand and took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of black eyes. Man, they were so black that I couldn't separate where the pupils began and where the iris ended.

Just like Seth's eyes, I remembered.

His lips curved, and he smiled. "I'm Kyle. And I think I could help you with your little vampire problem."

I froze. And I felt everyone around me go still. And not only because of his sexy smile or muscled body, but because of his knowledge of something even _we _didn't know yet.

"What do you mean," Danny finally spoke. "vampire problem?"

He shrugged his lean shoulders. "Your girlfriend's a vampire, is she not?"

This time, I felt as if I was going to pass out. He was talking to Danny, and when he said 'girlfriend' I was sure he was talking about me. He turned off his smile, and was looking serious. He looked at Danny, and then his eyes turned to me, his face softened, and he turned the smile back on.

"So," he said, taking a step closer to me. "You're Sam."

My head straightened. "What? How did you know my name?"

"You'd be surprised at what I know," he said, and then his smile turned off as he looked at the group. "Paulina, Danny, Tucker. The Halliwells, the Mansons, Billie, and Leo."

Once hearing their names, everybody froze. Okay, there is seriously something strange about that 'Kyle'. And as I gazed into those black pools of his, his eyes reminded me of someone. But the fact that he knew us, and we had no clue about whom the hell _he _was, now that was strange.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, curiosity almost killing me. He took one more step closer, being only a few feet away from me. His smile turned on and off instantly.

"The name's Kyle Chambers. I'm sure you know my younger brother, Seth Chambers."

"Oh, _hell no_."

* * *

_Clearing, The Woods, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

Seth… Crow… Vampire…

I tried to stir myself back to consciousness. I saw a light, and tried to hold on to it, to have the light surrounding me. Everything that was around me was darkness, just pure black. But as I tried to touch the light, to hold onto consciousness, fog seemed to pull me down, deeper, deeper into the dark.

I tried to focus all of my power to my eyes, to try to open them. But no such luck, it didn't seem to do any good. So instead, I focused my powers to my ears, to see if I could pick up any close sound. Now _that _worked, because then I heard faint movement around me. And then I started picking up what everybody around me was saying.

"… Just blacks out like that," a voice said, and I recognized it was Piper. "Leo, are you _sure _she's okay?"

I heard a sigh. "I'm not really sure," came the voice of a concerned Leo. "Usually if we to make sure she's okay we'd check her breathing and pulse, her breathing's stable, but as for her pulse…"

"She's fine," a new voice said, and this time I didn't recognize it. Although I had a feeling that I'd heard his deep voice before. His name was just on the tip of my tongue. "I think she's just tired."

"Nobody just passes out from exhaustion," a stubborn Paulina argued. "And it definitely never happened to _Sam _before."

I didn't know whether I should be flattered or offended. Sometimes Paulina directs a lot of compliments and insults at me that I just don't know which section to put them into.

"You all have to be thankful that she's just tired," the voice said again – _Kyle_ – something in the back of my head told me.

"What do you mean we have to be thankful?" another voice said. I realized that this new voice was the closest to me. And then I recognized it was Danny. And it was the first time that I noticed the pressure in my hand. Danny was holding my hand – well, clenching it really.

"Well," Kyle said, his voice getting closer. "Usually, she should've been confused _and _tired, but she seems too smart to be confused."

"Wait, _why _should she be confused?" a confused Tucker asked, and I could almost see him kneeling next to Danny as I felt something _thump _silently beside me.

"At the first day or so when a newborn vampire wakes up, they should be confused. But in her case, I think her witch abilities helped a little with it."

"Stop saying that!" An irritated Danny said, and I felt the pressure on my hands increase.

"Saying what?" Kyle asked innocently, and I could almost see him shrug his arms that held that muscled high chest of his. Even when I couldn't see him I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Saying 'vampire'," Danny said, annoyance in his voice. "Sam is _not _a vampire, got it? She _can't _be."

"How do you explain the fangs?" Kyle shot back, and I didn't need to open my eyes and look at him to know he was raising his black eyebrows.

"There has got to be an explanation for that," Danny said again, this time bewilderment in his voice. "Other than what you're saying."

"Oh?" Kyle said, sarcasm in his voice. "I didn't know that growing fangs was a new witch thing."

I heard a snarl building up in Danny's chest. It was obvious that he didn't like this Kyle character. And to be honest, neither was I at the moment.

"How do you even know about that?" asked a bewildered Paige. "About the witch thing, I mean?"

"I told you," I could almost see Kyle shrugging his broad shoulders. "I know more about you than you think. I know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, I know that you are the Charmed ones, and I know that Leo here used to be a whitelighter, I know that you Mansons are wizards, and I also know that Paulina was one of Seth's victims, and so is Tucker the Techno-Geek."

Silence. That's what followed after that. I would've been shocked myself after he states out all of our secrets.

That's when I _knew _I had to wake up at that moment. I tried to focus my eyes on opening, and this time it worked. My eyes opened to find almost – seven, eight, nine – faces staring at Kyle. He had his arms folded across his chest, giving them an innocent smile.

"So you've been stalking us?" I found my voice at that moment, straight, not hoarse, without cracking one time. All eyes then turned to me; even a bewildered Kyle had his eyebrows furrowed at me.

But before Kyle could answer, which he was about to do, everybody came flooding down next to me, each with their own question.

"Oh, my God, Sam, you almost gave me a heart attack" –

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" –

"Sammy, you're awake! God, I've been worried sick" –

"Are you feeling okay?" –

I was about to yell at them to get off, when suddenly a voice started yelling, "Give her some space guys! Let her breathe first."

And that was my savior. I didn't have to look up and smile at Danny to know it was him. His hand was still intertwined with mine, and he used his free hand to help me up. I was a little wobbly at first, but then I managed to stay on my feet. Danny still had his arm around my waist just in case, though.

"I wouldn't say stalking, exactly," Kyle said, taking a step closer to me. I found it hard to take my eyes off his black ones. His hair leaked down his forehead, straight and black, reflecting rainbows. His eyes, that were black and almost inseparable from the pupils, gazed back into mine. God, he was gorgeous.

_You're telling me, _Paulina told me in my head. _He's even hotter than Seth. And I can tell that he's older than Seth, and I'm not talking centuries!_

I realized then that I was staring, and everybody was staring at me too. I blinked, and tried to shake my head to regain my control.

"Then," I said, my voice a little hoarse just from looking at him – even _Danny _wasn't able to make me that way in a while! "How do you know all this stuff about us?"

"Okay, I guess you could call it stalking," he said, unfolding his arms from across his chest. "But what you don't have the right to do is to blame me. I caught all this from Seth."

I thought I was going to faint again. Not from the fact that Seth hadn't killed off Kyle – whoa, wait, didn't he say that Seth was his brother? I guess I could see the resemblance in their black eyes. But… that was all. They looked nothing alike besides that. Kyle was tall, with a high chest, a nice tan, taller legs, nicer hips, and he looked darker than Seth. Seth, on the other hand, was pale, and I mean _really _pale, and you could see his six-pack behind his shirts, and his hair was blond, shorter than Kyle's, which he always kept in a ponytail – Seth, I mean. And he was shorter than Kyle.

Long story short, they were both gorgeous.

"Seth?" I asked, still not sure I heard him right. "Why would Seth be stalking us?"

"He wasn't stalking everybody," Kyle corrected me, then his gaze landed steadily on me. "He was stalking _you._"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. So instead, I closed it, and tried to clear my mind.

I was right. Seth _was _planning this from the beginning. He had this all planned the minute he _sniffed _and came sitting next me. He must have seen right through me and Paulina's act, and knew that Paulina was willing to be with him. And then he just toyed with her to get to me.

Why is it always _me_?

_Trust me, I ask myself the same question everyday, _Paulina said in my head, with a bit of bitterness in her thoughts. I was about to think back _why _she asks herself the same question, when she thought: _I mean, it's always _you_. I'm always the one used and toyed – you said it yourself. _

"Yes, you are right," Kyle said, looking at both me and Paulina, his eyes lingering more on Paulina. "The reason every bad guy or something come drawn to this place are always attracted to you, Sam. And it's not just the smell of your blood, either. You have this Power behind you, something that's been waiting to wake up. And this summer, when it _did _wake up, your aura has been drawing more demons and vampires here. I felt it myself when Seth and Charlie made their next stop here."

"Wait, speaking of Charlie," Tucker interrupted. "What does _she _have to do with this?"

"She's just one of the girls Seth had accidently changed," Kyle explained, shrugging. "While he was running through Europe, he met Charlie when he stopped in Italy. She was an exchange student on a trip from New York with her school. She was willing when she found out he was a vampire, and she was the one who told him to change her. And he did. And now Seth and Charlie are like the evil versions of Romeo and Juliet."

"Then why was Charlie all over me if she and Seth are together?" Tucker asked, bewildered.

"That's what they do," Kyle said, patient with all the questions. "Every new country they set foot in, they choose certain victims and trap them in their own love circle. And when the victim trusts them enough to do anything for them without being Influenced, they started using them as food. And when they drain that person, they move on to another person or another country."

"So _that's _why Charlie agreed to go out with me," Tucker said in realization. "Well, _that _sucks. She was the only girl to actually like me and it was because of my blood."

"Actually, not because of your blood," Kyle said, looking apologetically at Tucker. "But because of your best friend."

Tucker gaped at that. "What?"

"Charlie was doing the same thing as Seth did to Paulina," Kyle started explaining, gesturing to Paulina with his head when he mentioned her. "Using you to get to someone else. And the person who caught _her _attention was you, Danny."

I clung on to Danny, my teeth clenched in anger. Not just in fear – in fear for _him_ – but also for protection. That bitch was going to do the same thing Seth did to me!

But I guess she didn't have the chance when I woke up.

"Wait, since we're on that subject," I said, getting down to business. "Why _didn't _Charlie attack Danny before Seth attacked me?"

"She wasn't worried," Kyle said, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world. "She thought that once he was done with you, she could just move on to Danny and be all the comfort he needs. Of course, what ruined her plan was that Sam came back to life."

"Yeah, _how _did that happened again?" Phoebe said, speaking for the first time. I'm not an Empath, but I was sure that she wasn't feeling comfortable with any of this.

"I'm not a genius, but you don't need to be one to know how that happened," Kyle said.

I felt everybody give him blank stares from behind me. But I knew. I didn't have to look at the apologetic look he gave me to know.

I wasn't a genius on vampires or anything, but then the words Seth and Charlie had said earlier that day flowed through my head.

_I thought you killed her! – Charlie_

_I think I did – Seth_

God, I wish I could've wiped that smirk off his face.

"I _am _dead," I whispered out loud, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. I felt almost all the eyes on me again, and Danny's hand tightened on my waist.

"Well, technically just _half _dead," Kyle said, making the atmosphere brighter than it should be. But it actually made my head snap up to look at him. But he saw that I was clearly irritated.

"You are a witch, right?" he asked, but it seemed like he was stating a fact. I nodded though, signaling him to keep talking. "Well, that takes up half of your cells and blood, and well, the other half takes up the others."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "You mean I'm half ghost like Danny? That doesn't even make sense."

He then looked bewildered, but he switched that to amusement in a matter of seconds. "You think you're a _ghost_?"

I nodded, not really sure what else I was supposed to say. I thought he was going to congratulate me for figuring it out, or comfort me in a 'Sorry' way.

But instead, he just started laughing.

Really. Just like that. I looked at him in bewilderment, about to hold Danny's hand and orb anywhere but _here_, when Kyle spoke up.

"You think," his voice was hoarse, and he was still laughing a bit. "That you're a _ghost_?"

I got mad. Really mad. I felt rage swim through me, and I wanted to do whatever I could to make him stop laughing at me. So that's why I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I walked up to him, and slapped him.

He gasped from the sudden contact, and looked back at me with calm eyes, as if my hit hadn't hurt him a bit.

"Sorry," he said. But if there anything he wasn't, it was sorry. He still had a smile on his face, but as I started walking back to Danny with my eyes still on his, he got serious again. "But there are only three ways for you to still be alive after dying. One, for you to be a ghost. And I think we've established that you're _not_, since you're not glowing."

He raised both eyebrows at me, which made me blush at my own stupidity. Of course! He was right, the only way for me to figure out whether or not I was a ghost was whether I was glowing or not. And when I looked down at myself, I wasn't glowing at all.

"Two," he continued. "is for you to be a zombie. And I mean, come on, that would only be true if your brain was replaced by another person's, or if you actually came out of your grave. And you weren't in a grave, and you're not all filth or slow. So, that leads to one thing."

He paused for a moment, looking into all of our faces, making the suspense grow. Then his eyes rested on me again.

Then, he finally spoke, every hint of amusement and mockery wiped off his face.

"You're half-vampire, Sam."

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUNNNN! *Crickets are heard* Okay, I know you all saw that coming, but not the Half-Vampire and Kyle Chambers part, right? *More crickets* Okay, OKAY! This may have been a little see-through, but I promise that I WILL have you gaping in the next chapters!  
Oh, a little something else: I decided to cast my OC's. I mean, you know how all the other characters look like, right? So why not the OC's?

Okay, here it goes!  
Seth: Cam Gigandet (The guy who plays James in Twilight. He kinda resembles Seth in a lot of things, dontcha think?)  
Charlie: Jayma Mays (She's in Ugly Betty, and her name there is also Charlie!)  
Kyle (Love him!): Ian Somerhalder. (The gorgeous vampire Damon in Vampire Diaries, who I ADORE, by the way!)

Anyways: Review!


	14. When Reality Hits

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm back with another update! But I have to say, I am disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting. Seriously, only _two _reviews for the last chapter? I mean, I know I hate pushing people into reviewing, but it's really irritating when you open your e-mail and the only messages are from Facebook, and none of 'em are from FF. Wouldn't YOU get just a little annoyed, too?  
Though, thank you so much _TheFifthCharmedOne _and _sperry427_, for taking time off and reviewing! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP or Charmed (You should know that by now)

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen**_

_**When Reality Hits**_

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

"Come _on_, Leo," I grunted. "Is this really necessary?"

Currently I was in the living room with everybody else piling up next to me. The closest to me were Paulina and Danny, of course. And the reason everybody was staring at me with curious eyes was because of Leo, who was typing me into wires and monitors of computers to check my DNA, my blood, my pulse, blah blah blah…

Well, the reason was because this Kyle character thinks I was half-vampire. Yeah, right, as if. How exactly was I half-vampire? I mean, sure, yeah, maybe I was starting to grow fangs, but they disappeared now completely. And yet I still feel a slight pain in my gums where they used to be. And yeah, when Leo was searching my body for the injuries of last night, he didn't find them. The slice that was in the back of my head was gone, leaving no trail of blood behind it, my thigh was healed, and I didn't feel any pain when I walked around. And my neck, well, my neck is different. The bite marks were gone, but the scratches that Seth's teeth formed were still there, appearing as really light invisible lines that descended down my neck and towards my chest.

But other than that, everything was fine. Some of the guys – Danny, Paulina, and Tucker – tried denying it and just said that maybe Paige _had _been healing me, but they were just too upset to see it. I didn't know _who _to believe, though. I mean, there might be a possibility that Paige really did heal me, but there was also a possibility that I actually _had _died, and came back to life like this.

A vampire.

It still doesn't make sense, though. I'm not an expert on vampires, but I think that something is happening to me. Right now, despite everything, I'm _really _hungry, and every now and then somebody would get me anything to eat. And even though I feel full, nothing would satisfy me. I remember us orbing here and I was dashing to the kitchen, grabbing everything and anything edible. Enter the kitchen and you'll see a ton of food on the counter. Seriously.

And there's also the light. Being a Goth, I'm supposed to avoid it, because we're 'Dark' and stuff. But this time, the light actually_ hurts _my eyes. And the incident about my burnt hand this morning was also weird, considering the sun wasn't supposed to hurt you. But it hurt me. The hand that had been burnt healed, as it had by itself.

And let me tell you, I was _exhausted._ Really, really tired. If I wasn't as calm and reasonable, I'd be freaking out. Seriously, when the gums in your mouth hurt, when you're always hungry, when the light hurts you, and when you hurt all over, you would be in shrieking fits running around the house in panic.

See exactly how calm I am?

"Yes, Sam," Leo sighed, connecting a crocodile pin onto my thumb and index finger. "It _is _necessary. I have to see all the side effects and changes in you."

"But _why_?" I tried again, desperate to get these stupid wires off me.

"Well," Leo started, springing one of the screens to life, which's light hurt my eyes a bit. "what if you come back from a fight or something and Paige isn't here? What if I'll have to treat you? I _need _to know the symptoms."

"You actually won't need to treat her, doc," Kyle said from behind him. Everybody turned to face Kyle with curious eyes. He shrugged, moving closer to me, and unplugged some of the wires.

"You can heal yourself, even if you don't know it," Kyle said, removing the clips from my hand. He went to the kitchen in a flash, and then came back half a second later with a knife in his hand. A big knife, for that matter.

"Even if you're unconscious, you can heal yourself in any condition. And the most fun part, the wounds sometimes don't even hurt." He brought the knife to his right hand, and before anyone could stop him, he sliced the knife through his palm, leaving a huge line of blood behind.

"Oh, my God," Paulina, gasped, running to him as we all gasped in shock and winced. "Kyle, why did you just do that?"

She took his right hand, and then I saw her look into it to see how to close that cut. Then I saw her blink.

"It's gone," she said in bewilderment. "There's nothing here. Just a little scar."

She held his hand up, and what used to be a huge bleeding line was now a small scar, that was starting to disappear visibly. I couldn't help gaping at his hand. It was as if nothing had even happened.

"And it didn't even hurt a bit," he said, flashing me a smile as he set the knife on a table. He walked back to me, and in a flash, the wires were gone.

"Now all she needs know is to just rest," Kyle said, directing his words to Leo. Leo was about to argue, when I saw Piper pinch him, sending him some kind of mental message. I guess she was telling him to lay off.

Leo sighed. "Fine. I'll let you go for now." He started getting all his equipment, and with a flash, they were gone. I looked up and saw Paige grinning at Leo, waiting for a 'thanks'.

I orbed out of there before anything else happened. I was just too tired, and I didn't care about anything right now.

So, as I appeared in my undone bedroom, I sat on the side of the bed, inspecting my ring. Earlier, Kyle had explained that the gem was a lapis gem, the only thing that can protect you from the sun. He, Seth and Charlie had one custom-made for them, and according to Paulina, Seth had given her this extra ring for safe keeping. What he didn't know was that I'm its owner now.

I sighed, and lied down on my back. I stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to let everything that happened today sink in. So, I was a vampire now. Well, yeah, half-vampire, technically. And I guess it does make a difference since vampires can't age or eat, but I can. I still hadn't fully accepted that, I just kept telling myself that it won't even make a difference. And maybe it actually won't, well, other than the fact I was going to have to drink _blood _to live. But since I still have my human half then maybe I won't have to. Right?

Another sigh escaped my lips. I'll have to worry about that later, but right now, I have to get some rest. I rolled to my side, and clutched the blanket over me, shutting my eyes. As darkness started ensuing me, dragging me into rest, I started hearing voices and shouts.

"I'm still not comfortable though," I heard Leo say, his voice filled with anxiety. "Maybe I should do more tests."

"Let her rest, Leo," Phoebe sighed, and I heard movements and footsteps, as if she was walking from where she was over to where Leo was. "She needs it. Besides, Kyle said she'd be alright. Right, Kyle?"

"Of course," Kyle said, his voice a bit farther. I heard movements, and I frowned. How am I hearing all of this from up here? Why were they talking so loud? As the voices continued, their voices grew louder and louder, giving me a major headache.

I opened my eyes, and stared at the door. It was the first time that I realized that it was still open. I got up groggily from bed, and closed it tight, locking it in the process. I made my way back to bed; determine to finally get some sleep.

Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard more voices.

"Billie, you going to get Wyatt and Chris from Magic School?" Piper asked, shifting on the couch. I could tell so because I actually _heard _the cushions of the couch bump up then down again. "I need to make sure they're in bed so I can hear what Kyle has to say about the two Twinkle-Couple."

Even though I was extremely annoyed at why they were all yelling, I also wanted to know about Seth and Charlie. Yeah, Piper nicknamed them the Twinkle-Couple, and we also call them the Romeo-and-Juliet-Bloodsuckers. Yeah, Taylor Lautner can make a simple catch phrase such as Bloodsuckers stick on you.

Then everybody was speaking. Kyle, then Paulina interrupting, then Tucker asking a question, then Kyle continuing, more questions from Danny, Paige and Leo, movements of Billie walking down the stairs with a crying Chris. The headache increased as Chris's crying got louder, and I tried shutting my eyes tight and covering my ears with my hands. It wasn't doing any good; they were talking so loud.

But why? Why were they yelling? Couldn't they just talk like normal people do?

Okay, that's it. I was going to go down there and tell them to stop shouting. This wasn't a karaoke party for crying out loud (Okay, I did _not _mean that pun).

I stumbled out of bed, and unlocked the door unwillingly. Once it opened, I flinched at the sudden raise in the volume. I tried ignoring them, but their voices were just too loud to tune down.

I walked slowly down the stairs, their voices getting louder and louder. I flinched when I reached the bottom of the stairs, and had to cover my ears with my hands. It was as if I was standing next to a loud speaker with its volume tuned way up. _Why the hell were they shouting so loud?_

I entered the living room where they all were. Danny and Tucker were sitting on the couch, listening to Kyle's small information he was giving about 'newborns'. Piper was feeding Chris, trying to get him to stop crying, with Leo helping her. Paige and Billie were with Wyatt, and I heard my parents in the kitchen cooking dinner. Phoebe was next to Paulina, who was closest to Kyle.

I entered the scene, but nobody took notice to me. They just kept shouting and _why the hell were they freakin' shouting?_ It was even worse up close.

I took my chance and started shouting, my own voice loud to my own ears. "_Stop shouting! Why the hell are you shouting?"_

Everybody immediately shut up. They looked at me with bewildered eyes, and Danny started getting up. Well, at least they weren't shouting.

"Sam? What are you talking about? We weren't shouting – " Danny started, but was interrupted by me covering my ears harder and backing away. He sounded really loud to me.

"What do you mean you _aren't _shouting? You sound loud to me!" I backed all the way until by back was resting on the wall supporting the stairs. Okay, I take back _everything _I said about how everything will be exactly the way it was.

"Oh, yeah, I think I forgot to mention – " Kyle was shouting. But then as I shot at him a glare from my position, he got closer to me, whispering, "You also get a new power. You can hear over a distance. It won't bother you after the transition is done, but you might hear everybody shouting at this moment."

I was about to comment a sarcastic remark, but something in his sentence caught my attention.

"Wait, what do you mean _after _the transition is done?" I said, removing my hands from my ears and standing up straight. I guess they got the message and talked in whispers, though it _still _came a bit loud to me.

"Oh," Kyle said, backing away a bit. "You're still not a vampire Sam."

"Oh, _come on_," I said, irritated. "When is this over? How exactly am I not a vampire yet? Last time I checked, I woke up a vampire, then how am I not one now?"

"It's a bit complicated," Kyle said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But the main thing is, you still _aren't _a vampire yet. There's only one last thing you gotta do to turn fully into a vampire."

"And that is?" I said, raising my eyebrows with my hands on my hips impatiently. At this point, everyone was listening.

"Well," Kyle said nervously. From the look on his face, I was guessing it was something I may not like. "You're going to have to… well, you're gonna have to drink human blood to complete the transition."

My mouth flew open, and I felt everybody freeze around me, all eyes staring at Kyle. "_What_?"

"Do you _really _want me to repeat that?" Kyle said, folding his arms across his chest. What was he being so lightheaded about? I was going to have to drink human blood. Wait, if I complete the transition I become a vampire, but if I don't then…

"Wait, what if I _don't _want to drink human blood?" I asked Kyle, getting an idea. "If I don't drink the blood than I won't become a vampire and I could stay human!" my excitement was wiped off by the shake of Kyle's head. "Right?"

"No, Sam, not 'right'," he said, sighing. "You _have _to drink the blood, Sam, you just have to. Or else…"

"Or else, what?" I asked competitively, hoping he would give me a straight and convincing answer. He delivered even more.

"Or else you die."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, not really my best chapter, as it was a little short, but I had to leave a small cliff-hanger here!  
Oh, and something else, the next chapter is supposedly due to be published next Friday, but I don't promise anything unless my reviews increase a little. Sorry, I HATE pushing people into reviewing, but a story without reviews=not a lot of readers. And, a lot of you guys favor this story and out it on Alert, thank you, really, but would it kill anyone if you left a review? That's all I'm asking for.

Please and Thank you!

Oh, almost forgot: REVIEW!


	15. Just Bloody Brilliant Literally

**Author's Note: **Hi.

Okay, I'm gonna make this quick: I'm not happy. Not at all. Seriously, where is everybody? I used to get like tons of reviews per chapter, and now, I'm only getting TWO reviews! Just TWO! And that is not fair. I mean, how can an author keep writing in a story that isn't getting as much publicity as it used to? I mean, in my case, I should've just given up on this story and left it discontinued. But I don't want to give up on this story, so why are YOU guys giving up on it? Do you think it's fair? There used to be a lot of people who read and reviewed this story, and their reviews was what got this story out of Hiatus, but now that these reviews are gone, then so is the inspiration, and there goes the story. I shouldn't even be updating, I should be waiting for people to TELL me to update, but I didn't think it was fair because I didn't give you a heads-up about my displeasure.

But I want to give a HUGE thanks to _TheFifthCharmedOne _and _sperry426 _for believing in this story and reviewing and liking it. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I own plot, don't own DP or Charmed.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Just Bloody Brilliant. Literally**_

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

Frozen as I was, the only thing making a sound was the sound of my heart pounding fiercely through my chest. I thought over the last four words that came out of Kyle's mouth, staring wide-eyed at him, but not really seeing him. I was starting to think that this wasn't going to go on as normal as I thought it would.

Blood? Seriously? I was going to have to drink _blood_? But I don't want to! I don't want to have to taste human blood. Seriously, plasma may not have a face, but it is definitely _not _on my favourite food list. And I just had to complete the bloody transition – whoa, I should start thinking before I insert puns like that – or else –

Or else I die.

Yeah, I _love _my life – notice the sarcasm dripping from every word like the blood that would be dripping out of my mouth soon.

"I think she's having a stroke," Tucker said, panicking. Though it sounded like a loud scream to me, I was thinking: Who can blame him? I've been standing there gaping, wide-eyed for the last – five? Ten minutes? – speechless, horrified, and last but not least, afraid. Yeah, I, Sam Manson, was afraid. I was going to have to choose between dying and killing. This was just bloody brilliant. Literally.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. It was obvious that everybody was also freaking out, but they didn't want to psych me out more than I was. I'd have to thank God that I can read Paulina's mind, she was telling me all the bright sides and that calmed me down a bit.

_And, well, we got to meet the hottie of the century, _she told me, and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was staring dreamily at the back of Kyle's head. At that I raised one eyebrow, catching her eyes from where she stood next to the others. _What? I'm a girl; I can't help it if he's just so damn hot. _

Noticing my raised eyebrow and where I was looking, Piper smirked. "Paulina can be a real knock-up once in a while, huh?"

I sort of laughed a little. Piper can always make you come out of anything by using her jokes. Paulina rolled her eyes, a small smile twitching on her lips. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

Tucker, among being confused by all this – yeah, they told him the _magic _and witch part, not the Powers part, so he doesn't know about me and Paulina's psychic connection – narrowed his eyes, looking back from me and Paulina, unaware of the small argument going on with us.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes on me and Paulina while we were playfully arguing on whom was hotter: Danny or Kyle. The only advantage that she had over me was Kyle's hair, his straight dark brown hair that landed above his shoulders, the light slightly reflecting rainbows. I had the advantage of Danny's blue eyes, that when you look at them you feel like you're flying. So far, as usual, I was winning.

_Danny's not only hot with his body, _I shot back at her when she mentioned that Kyle had the fittest body ever. _He's also sweet, and kind, and such a damn good kisser._

Paulina almost gagged at my last statement. I rolled my eyes at her, then turned serious again as my eyes met Kyle's. Yeah, whether I'd like to admit it or not, Paulina was right, he was gorgeous.

"Okay," I said, getting ready to admit the last thing I'd ever want: that somebody else was right. I hated when I have to do that. "You have a point Kyle. If that's how the transition goes, then I'll just go with it."

From the corner of my eyes I saw Phoebe smiling. Out of all my sisters, I'd always choose Phoebe to cheer me up when I was down, and currently, she was telling me about her pride with her eyes.

Noticing the others' weird faces on why I wasn't arguing, I said, "I can be mature sometimes, y'know. But I'm still stubborn though." I turned back to Kyle. "I will drink the" – I gulped, forcing the word out – "blood, but I will not hurt or kill anyone to get it."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you expect yourself to complete the transition and _not _die? You have to drink human blood; animal blood is not an option in this position. How do you expect to drink any blood at all?"

I started thinking. He was right. I wasn't stupid, and I knew that to drink blood from a human the human would be hurt. I mean, I'd know, I've been through it not less than twenty-four hours ago. But then an idea hit me. I turned to Leo.

"Hey, Leo," I said, directing my words to him and getting his attention snapped away from Kyle. "Don't hospitals have a storage room or something that stores donated blood?"

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Wait, don't tell me you're thinking of – "

He was interrupted by the phone appearing in my hand. I threw it at Leo, saying, "Call the hospital, Leo. Tell them that you need some of the blood for a private patient you're currently treating. And tell them to make it quick, I wanna get this over with."

Leo grunted, walking off while he pressed numbers on the phone. I heard him call one of his friends, Dr. Cain, and started up a small conversation to get right to the point.

"And, Kyle," I said as everybody got back to their current position, with Danny sitting on a nearby chair and explaining to Tuck about me and Paulina's telepathy. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. "Don't think that this automatically means I'll be spending the rest of my life drinking blood, killing humans, and all that other vampire stuff."

He turned around so he was fully facing me. "It doesn't have to be that way, y'know. Some vampires – like me – are actually good. Some vampires choose to only feed on animal blood, but sometimes that's not enough. Some vampires drink from both human and animals, not really hurting anyone in the process. Well, except for the animal."

"Wait, can a vampire suck human's blood without making it hurt?" Billie asked, her hand slightly raised as if we were in a classroom about Vampireology101.

"Yeah, we can make it feel sweet, actually," Kyle explained. "You can feel as if there's no ground below you, like you're floating in the air. I can take away the sensation of pain and fear and wash it over with the feeling of lightness and amazement."

"Ooh, think you could show me?" Paulina said, jumping out of her seat excitedly. That earned her raised eyebrows from everybody in the room, well, aside from Kyle, who looked pleased with her outburst. "What? A girl's gotta be open to new experiences."

"What kind of experience is that?" I asked, waving my hands for emphasis. "I've been there, trust me, it ain't pretty."

"I agree, I haven't fed in two days," Kyle said, raising up his hand. An eager Paulina jumped up and down in excitement, waiting for Kyle to come over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, holding Kyle by his shoulder to drag him back. But just as my hand touched his muscles, I actually blinked. Can being a vampire make you _that _fit and sexy? I felt as if I was gripping huge rocks that were made of unbreakable iron. Regaining my posture as he spun around at my touch, I continued, "You do _not _drink her blood, Kyle, or anyone else here. Can't I just get this stupid transition thing over with?"

Kyle grinned, something I discovered that he seldom did. That turned off immediately, though, something he _always _does. He walked back towards me, and held my eyes as he spoke seriously.

"Okay, here it is," he said, the light-side and amusement from his voice gone. "Once you drink the blood, there is no turning back. There won't be so many changes with you, since you're only going to turn into half a vampire. The only changes are the blood drinking, and the vampires' powers."

I get more powers? _Sweet._

Seeing my excitement, Kyle's seriousness tightened. "I'm not joking around about the blood drinking, Sam. This is serious. You have to feed on either animals or humans in less than three days, or else you won't want to know the consequences. Blood thirst is nothing like you could experience, Sam. It's nothing like your normal human hunger, having your stomach growl and feel light-headed and dizzy. When you don't drink blood soon, you just snap. Your throat with burn, as if it were on fire, and you would lose every sense of mercy and morality until you get fresh blood into your mouth. You would _kill _for blood, whether you see it or not."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Man, he was so not kidding. I never heard of anyone, no human, no ghost, no demon, _nothing _losing all their mercy and morality for such a little thing. And the way somebody would say that would seem as if they were exaggerating, but the seriousness and roughness in his voice told me he wasn't even giving the thirst the justice it should.

I nodded, gulping. All eyes were on Kyle – even though I thought somebody was burning a hole in my skin – and they all went from joking to dead serious.

"Okay," Leo said, appearing into the room. "Cain said that he would get on with it, and the blood would be delivered in an hour or so. Is that enough time?"

That last question was for Kyle, who was clearly a walking Encyclopedia about vampires.

"Yeah, that should do it," he said, shifting from dead serious to comfortable in a second. "Make sure it's healthy blood, because diseased blood doesn't complete the transition completely and may cause damages to a new born vampire."

I shuddered, not even wanting to know what damages he might be talking about. So, in the next hour, Kyle kept on explaining about how being a vampire wasn't easy, hands popping up every once in a while to ask a question.

Trust me; I did _not _like what was happening.

* * *

The smell beckoned me, dragging me into curiosity and hunger. The smell wasn't familiar to me, just the regular smell of blood, only this time, I felt as if I smelled a bloom, blossoming for the first time. The smell was urging me towards it, as if it was producing lines filled with the scent flowing around me.

Everybody sat around me in silence, waiting for me to make a move. I didn't want to though, all I wanted to do was just get a time machine and turn back time to before we even bothered and gave a damn about Seth or Charlie. Then this won't be happening to me.

I wouldn't have every single eye on me, waiting for me to do anything. I wouldn't have everyone asking me whether I was okay as if I were a baby. I wouldn't have to have a mentor – seriously, I knew Kyle would be serious at some points, but I didn't know he was going to be _this _serious – telling me every detail about vampires, vampires, and ooh, look at that, vampires.

And especially, I wouldn't have to be staring all day at a non-transparent, thick, blue cup. Oh, that was filled with human blood, by the way.

Kyle and Leo were currently at the hospital, making tons of orders of blood. Kyle had went with Leo because he could use compulsion – something I discovered was a vampire's power to make people do something against their will – on a nurse if she refused on the order of blood.

My parents went home to Amity Park. They were searching for some spell that would put a protection ward around the house that it would block vampires. They said that vampires would have to be invited in the house – even if they were previously invited – to enter. That would mean having to be invited into my own house every time I want to enter. Great. Just what I needed.

"Okay," Tucker said, looking up from the cup to look at me. "We ordered the blood; we got the blood, then now what? Don't you have to _drink _the blood?"

I gave him a look, one that he used to cower under, but in this situation, he was actually _cowering _under my glare, since he knew that now I was a witch – and soon to be vampire – he would fear what I have to give him of pain.

"Give her a break, Tucker," Paulina said, rolling her eyes at him. "It's not everyday you discover you're going to turn into a bloodsucking monster."

Okay, that was _not _making me feel any better.

We stayed in another minute of silence. Mostly me telling myself to just drink the stupid thing already, and another part of me fighting against it. The others kept their silence, waiting for me to reach out to the cup and drink. I didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon, though.

Piper was the one to break the silence with her irritated voice. "Just drink it already!"

"I'm trying, Piper," I said, turning my head to her. "Can't you see that I'm –"

My sentence was interrupted by a gasp. I was out of my seat in a flash, my hands raised up in the air. Before anyone could even understand, a demon flew across the room, smashing into the bottom wall of the stairs, making everybody snap up.

"Crap," Piper said, dodging out of the way and running to stand next to me. The demon had been smart, sneaking up silently behind her. Since the room was a bit dark – thanks to my new my-eyes-hurt-when-I-see-light problem – so no one saw the demon. I don't know how I did, though, but I acted on instinct. Right now, the demon was stumbling to his feet, projecting fireballs in his hands.

"Oh no you don't," Paulina said, stepping forward from where she was in the back. Before she could even move her hands to blow him up, the demon fired the fireballs at her. She yelped, and put her hands in front of her protectively.

Just to get the fireballs floating right between her palms.

"Whoa," she said, staring at her hands. Once she separated her hands, the fire disappeared. The demon shot two more fireballs, this time at me and Piper. Using my telekinesis, I shot the fireballs back at the demon, watching him burst into flames.

"Where did he come from?" Paige asked, coming out front with us to get a better look at the now broken wood. Little pieces of white wood were on the floor, leaving a gaping space in the wall that was supporting the side of the stairs.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, slight fear in his voice. I was about to answer that it was a demon, when a cry was heard from Chris up the stairs. We all shared quick glances before heading up the stairs.

We entered Wyatt's room, and found him standing on the bed with his shield up, Chris whimpering slightly behind him. In front of them, there stood a demon trying to break through the blue shield.

"Stay away from my babies!" Piper yelled, bringing the demon's attention to her. She gestured with her hands, and the demon started blowing up as a fire started in his chest. Letting out a scream, he disappeared slowly, fading into thin air.

Piper ran over to Wyatt and Chris, carrying Chris in her arms while Paige did the same for Wyatt.

"Think they might be after Wyatt again?" Phoebe asked, walking over to the babies to see if they were okay.

"I don't know," Piper said, panting a bit from the magic she had to do. Sweat was pouring down her face as she tried to calm down. "But I don't think they were here to just attack witches. I think they had another reason."

"What do you think it is?" Billie asked, joining their conversation. Tucker was at the back, while Paulina and Danny inspected the room. Tucker eventually joined them, asking a few questions.

My eyes wandered across the room, trying to pick up anything that might help us; a sign, a badge, a bracelet, anything. My eyes then rested on something that I didn't think belonged to Wyatt's and Chris's room.

I went over to it, and once it was in my hands, I realized it was some sort of plant. It was green, and tall, and there were about ten of them resting on my palm. They didn't seem like they belonged to this room at all, since Piper won't let any plant near the babies' room in case they were allergic.

I stuffed them in my pocket, making a mental note to myself to tell Leo later. I turned back to the others, and realized that they were still in their same positions. Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Billie were still discussing on the whole 'demon' thing, while Danny and Paulina were by the huge window explaining to Tucker about the demons.

That's when I heard it.

I don't know how, but I heard it. A simple shuffle on the wooden floor, as if someone was taking footsteps. No one was moving – their feet, most likely – and the noise was definitely coming from inside the room, not outside.

My eyes widened in realization, and I did the first thing that came to my mind: I ran.

I didn't run out of the room like a chicken, of course. I ran towards Tucker, who was in the state of danger.

A demon was leaping out of the dark corners of the room, ready to push Tucker out of the huge window.

"Tucker!" I yelled. He looked at my running body, his eyes filled with confusion. The demon's hands were about to connect with his body, when I pushed him out of the way, the demon connecting with me instead. His hands gripping by arms, and he threw me.

Right out of the window.

"Sam!" I heard calls from above, and everybody was piling at the window.

I don't know what came over me. But just as my back was about to connect with the ground, I twisted myself around, my face facing the gray pavement. Before I felt the hands floor crash into my body, I found myself falling on all fours, in a crouch position.

Oh. My. God.

"Sam?" I heard another call from above. This time, it was only Paulina calling, and it sounded more of a question. I stood up, making sure the fall didn't cause me any broken bones. It didn't. I didn't even hurt at all.

I looked up at the Manor, only to find wide eyes and gaping mouths staring at me. Even the demon that pushed me out was staring at me in disbelief. I smirked at him, and his disbelief turned into fury. He shimmered from where he was upstairs, and appeared right in front of me.

I was about to blow him up, when he reached with his hands and put them on my throat. His grip was as hard as iron, and I felt him shimmering us away.

I looked around in confusion, to see the city streets and houses gone, replaced with trees, bushes, etc. I realized then that he took me to the woods, a good place for a good kill.

Only that wasn't going to happen.

I lifted up my knee and connected it with his groin, making him release me and yell in pain and shock. I fell on the floor, touching my neck where he had been. I started getting up, and with a blink of an eye, he was flying. He hit one of the trees, causing birds to chirp in surprise and fly urgently out of the tree.

Just as I was about to kill him, I heard a small yelp from behind me. I turned around, only to find another demon, this time, he had a girl in his arms. His arm was around her neck, and she was trying to pull it away desperately with her hands. Oh, and he also had a fireball projected in his other hand, aimed for the girl's head.

The girl had tears strumming down her face, which was pale and frightened. Threads of blond hair were sticking on her face from all the sweat, her hazel eyes bulging out of their sockets. I noticed something red at her shoulder, and realized that maybe the demon wasn't so merciful with her at all.

"Give up," he said, his voice filled with venom and despise. "Or the innocent girl goes."

I was about to start a fire in his chest, when he squeezed his arms tighter around the girl's neck, making her whimper in fear. I realized then that I was going to have to give up. I sighed in frustration, turning myself to the demon, raising my hands up in surrender.

"Okay," I said slowly, emphasizing my surrender. "Just let the girl go."

He threw the girl out of his arms, and then, faster than I ever saw a demon move before, he was right in front of me, his hand around my neck. The fireball was now being waved in front of my face.

"Any last words, witch?" he asked, looking at me with such hatred and despise.

I looked up behind him, and found my frown turning into a smirk. "Yeah, I have one more. Mind flying around in the air hitting all the trees and screaming like a girl?"

He looked at me questioningly. "What are you – "

But that was interrupted when he in fact, started flying around in the air hitting all the trees screaming like a little girl. That was because behind him, Paulina stood, her eyes moving up and down and left and right, moving the demon with her.

From where I lay on the ground, I turned my head around to see that the others were taking care of three other demons that I have no idea where they appeared from. I started crawling towards the girl, who was limping in fear, trying to hide herself into the trees.

"Hi," I told her once I reached her. She looked at me in shock, and started crawling away from me. "No, no, no, it's okay, I won't hurt you. We're here to help you, don't worry."

The fear started draining away from her face, and was replaced by comfort. I was completely beside her then, and was about to comfort her.

That was until it hit me.

The smell wrapped me up, pulling me towards it. I looked to the girl's shoulder, and realized that there was blood oozing out. I looked up at her, and realized that she was staring at me with a loving look, the fear completely away from her.

I felt myself leaning closer to the where the blood was. The girl started regaining her fear, but I started whispering soothing things to her.

"It's okay," I told her. "Don't be scared."

Her fear drained away, until her face went completely blank. I started leaning in my hand, until my finger rested on her shoulder, where some of the blood landed on my fingers.

I didn't know what I was doing. But as the blood came onto my fingers, I brought my hand closer to my face. It looked dark red, resting on the tip of my finger.

_Just one taste…_

My inner mind kept urging the finger downwards, towards my mouth. I put my finger into my mouth, the blood resting on my tongue until I swallowed it.

It tasted better than anything. I pulled my finger out slowly, cherishing the taste. I looked over at the girl, and she slightly leaned her head back, so that her throat was entirely exposed. That wasn't hard to do since all she was wearing was a white t-shirt, which had thin sleeves resting on her shoulders.

I found myself leaning in, my face only inches away from her neck. My mouth rested on her neck, and I opened it to put my teeth.

And then I bit into her skin.

It was harder than it looked. I was able to get through her skin, but wasn't able to cut the blood vessel completely. I tried again, this time, my teeth cutting into a thin vein, causing little droplets of blood to fall into my mouth.

Then I started sucking.

* * *

_General POV_

"Nobody hurts my sister," Paulina said angrily, slamming the demon into the tree one more time. With a small gesture, the demon started screaming as Paulina blew him up.

She started walking towards the others, who were busy fighting other demons. Paulina focused on her powers, and with each hand gesture, one demon blew up after another.

"Finally," Paige sighed, and then they all recrouted together in the middle of the small clearing. "Okay, so we're all here" – she started looking around, then realized something – "Hey, where's Sam?"

Among realizing this new information, everybody started looking around wondering where Sam was.

"Paulina?" Phoebe turned to Paulina, asking her to open her head and search for Sam. Paulina nodded, and started searching through her head for Sam. She clung on to the part of her brain that wasn't hers, and let Sam open up in her head.

"What the…?" Paulina thought out loud. She wasn't able to see anything of Sam. Nothing. The only thing she was feeling though was satisfaction, need… thirst.

"What?" Danny asked, concerned about both Sam and Paulina. Paulina's brows furrowed as she tried to fully open herself to Sam. But before she had the chance to concentrate more, they heard the ruffling of leaves.

Expecting demons, they all bent down in a crouching position, ready to attack whatever came through the leaves. But instead of a demon, Kyle and Leo made their way through the trees.

"Oh, Kyle," Paulina said, straightening up and sighing in relief. "It's just you."

Kyle was about to answer, when he frowned. "Where's Sam?"

Before anyone could answer, Kyle started looking around the small clearing. He brought Power into his ears, and started searching for any sound that might indicate him to where Sam was. Being a vampire, he was able to pick up sounds that normal humans weren't able to.

Aha. There it was. There was a sound of someone breathing, and another of silent intakes of breaths. Kyle walked towards that sound, which was into some of the trees, behind a few bushes and oak trees. Once the sound was as clear as ever, he found himself in front of the sound.

A pale, blond girl was sitting with her back against a tree, her eyes blank and expressionless. And by her side, Sam was leaning over her. Her mouth was brought to the girl's neck, slightly parted for her teeth to cut through the skin.

Kyle realized what was going on instantly. He sprung into action, dragging Sam away from the girl. He thought Sam was going to fight, but she actually didn't, as if she wanted to be dragged away.

Every one came there by then. They were about to ask questions, when they all shut up once they saw the girl. Her head was titled to the side, revealing her neck, which had blood all over it.

And most importantly, Sam. She had blood dripping from her mouth, which was surrounded by dark red blood. She was panting hard; making sure Kyle had a good grip on her arms.

"I don't know what happened," she whispered, her eyes watering. "But she was bleeding, and then I didn't know what to do, I just – "

"It's okay," she was interrupted by Kyle, who spun her around so he was facing her. He was still holding her arms, just to make sure she won't attack the poor girl again. "It's okay, Sam. You will never have self control until you learn to master it. The good thing is you let me pull you away, and that's a good thing. It wasn't your fault. The urge to drink blood is far too strong for you right now."

Sam tried taking deep breaths, calming herself down. She turned back to the girl, trying to ignore the slight burn in her throat as the smell of the blood hit her again. "Is she…" she gulped back the tears. "Is she dead?"

Leo stepped forward, looking at the girl. He scanned her quietly, and then put his two fingers on the side of her neck. Sighing, he said, "Yeah, she's fine. We need to get her to the hospital though; I'm guessing she lost a lot of blood."

Sam nodded, raising her hand to her mouth to wipe the blood. She felt embarrassed that she wasn't able to control herself, even after Kyle had said that she would've done it later on anyways. Sam took a deep breath, and turned towards the others, who looked like they were trying to calm themselves as much as Sam was.

"Well," Sam said casually, trying to shake off the tension. "That is definitely something I would _not _want to go through again."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I gave a really long chapter as my 'I'm-waiting-for-reviews-to-update' chapter, so I think that's a little fair. Look, I HATE pushing people to reviewing, I really do, but it's only fair that I ask for _at least _four reviews so that I update the next chapter. How hard can that be? Oh, right, EXTREMELY hard since I don't get except two. Not fair I tell you. Not fair at all. **

**Okay, if you want this story to go on, then please review!  
**


	16. Newborn Vampire

**Author's Note: **Well, even though I'm still not happy, I decided to update anyways. You know, I really love this story, and a lot of people who used to review and stopped are just not familiar with good when they see it (Not that I'm bragging or anything, but seriously people). Anyways, I really like writing this story, and reviews are highly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DP or Charmed, and, unfortunately, I don't own a good story with a good amount of reviews :(

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Newborn Vampire**_

_Attic, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

"Am I going to need to do that again?" I asked Kyle as we sat in the attic, having a 'private moment'. Mainly, I was asking him questions that I didn't want the others listening to, mainly because I wanted to know more about myself first before the others.

"Maybe," Kyle said. We were sitting from across each other, having grabbed any chair we could find. Kyle had his arms folded across his chest, acting casually as if nothing had happened. His casualness was really starting to annoy me.

"How many times?" I asked, hoping the answer was at least once a month.

He shrugged. "That depends. It doesn't always have to be on humans, though. You could drink from the blood we have here, but if we run out, you would have to start hunting."

Upon hearing the word _hunting_, I was about to have a panic attack. What did he think humans were? Food? I was a human not less than twenty-four hours ago, and that was slightly offending.

When he saw my horrified look, he quickly added, "When I said hunting, I didn't mean hunting humans. I meant hunting _animals_."

I was about to sigh in relief, when my head snapped up again. "_Animals_? No, I will _not _hunt animals, Kyle. I made a vow that I would never hurt or eat anything that lives and breaths, or anything that has a face. And I definitely will _not _hunt animals, or humans."

"How do you expect to get blood, then?" Kyle asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I thought we went over this, Sam. You're going to have to hunt sooner or later. Besides, you don't know what blood can do besides fill your appetite. Sometimes when drinking blood – human blood, especially – it can like, turn off everything troubling you lately. Say, you had a crappy day at school. You got an F on a test, food was dumped on you, you were mocked by the head cheerleader, and you come back home feeling like you've been hit by a bus. Drink blood and it'd be like that morning never even happened by just hearing one good news, even if it was as simple as 'the ants in the house have been terminated.'"

Even though I was completely furious, I had to laugh at his last statement. Kyle had multi personalities. There was the one where he was all amused and mocking – like he was right now – there was dead-serious Kyle, that you feel he might shoot you if you laugh, and then there was fun-and-lightheaded Kyle, where he was serious, yet also amused and mocking. And that last one was starting to get on my nerves.

"I prefer later," I said, as stubborn as usual. I do _not _want to live through that last half hour again. I mean, seriously, I almost killed that innocent girl.

"Wait, Kyle," I said, something suddenly popping into my mind. "Why wasn't she afraid of me?"

Taken aback by my sudden change of subject, he said, "What?"

"The girl," I explained. "The blond girl I attacked. She wasn't afraid of me. It was as if her brain shut down or something and she stopped fearing me. Why?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes your victims won't be afraid if you tell them not to, whether you're strong or not. You can Influence them to do that, y'know."

"Wait, so you're saying I actually used _compulsion _on her?" I asked, suddenly interested into the whole 'vampire' thing. Compulsion might actually come in handy every once in a while. Where was that power when we were breaking into that all-boys school?

"Yep," Kyle said, his eyes wandering around the attic, taking in his surroundings. "That's one of your powers."

Okay, maybe I was not so eager about being a vampire five minutes ago, but now, after hearing that I was going to have new powers, that got me really interested into this whole thing.

"What kind of powers – besides compulsion – do I get?" I asked, straightening up at the new subject.

"Well," Kyle unfolded his arms from across his chest. "I could tell you;" – he got up, and held out a hand for me – "or I could show you."

I grabbed his hand and got up, following him down the stairs of the attic and into the hallway. We got to the living room, where everyone – almost – was sitting. Danny and Paulina were sitting silently on one of the couches, waiting for me and Kyle to come down. Tucker, as curious as he was a few minutes ago, was with Leo, asking endless questions about witches and all that magic. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe, were talking in hushed whispers, trying to avoid anybody listening to them, I suppose.

"Hey guys," I said, making them acknowledge my presence. They all snapped up from what they were doing, and smiled at me.

Danny was the first one to arrive at my side. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, saying, "Hey, Sammy. How are you feeling?"

Would it be a crime to say that I was feeling great? Well, aside from the guilt nagging me about that girl – that had actually sided away – I couldn't have felt better. Maybe Kyle was right when he said that blood could turn off every troubling thing in you and give you a feeling of happiness.

"Well, are you gonna sue me if I told you that I feel great?" I asked, shrugging. Phoebe rolled her eyes, followed by a few laughs from Paulina and Piper.

"I'm glad to hear it," Danny said, bringing me into a hug. I was actually really surprised that he – and everybody else in this room – wasn't disgusted by me. They should've been though, after the scene they saw not one hour ago.

_Never, Sam, _I heard Paulina say soothingly in my head. _Look, we may be enemies – well, we _were _enemies, but you know what I mean – but something like that is just who you are right now. And, well, where would I be if you guys were always saying that I was the 'diva' and 'bitch' of the family? Just consider yourself in my shoes… well, except you would never fit into my high heels considering you have 'sneaker feet'. And by the way, have you _ever _considered following my fashion tips any once in a while, I mean, _come on, _have you seen that – _

_Paulina, _I warned her through my head, directing a glare at her from over Danny's shoulder. She smiled sheepishly and sent a small _sorry _to me. I rolled my eyes, and let go of Danny's embrace.

"Okay," I said as everybody got to what they were doing, talking to Danny. "Kyle wants to show what vampires can do – besides, y'know, kill for blood."

Kyle rolled his eyes, already used to my attitude, and a small smile was tugging at Danny's lips. "Wanna come with?" I asked when Kyle was already out of the house. Danny shrugged, agreeing to come along.

"Hey, I wanna come too," Paulina said, getting and practically snatching Tucker up with her. We all got out of the Manor, and saw Kyle leaning on Piper's car, arms folded across his chest, waiting patiently for us to come. Once he saw us come out of the house, he nodded to me, and started walking, gesturing for us to follow him.

We did, leaving the driveway and the Manor behind, walking through the streets of San Francisco. I didn't really know where you take a newborn vampire to be taught, but I was going to find out soon, anyways.

It was a bit chilly out, since after all, we were in the middle of September. I wasn't cold, though, which I thought was maybe an extra good thing that came from being a vampire. I saw Paulina use her hands to rub her arms, using the friction to heat her body.

Kyle headed off to the very end of town – and you can probably guess that some of our feet were hurting – where a small cabin was. The street was deserted, and on both sides were trees, trees, and more trees, that led off to the West Woods of San Francisco.

"We're going to the Woods?" Paulina asked, rubbing her arms harder. It had gotten a bit colder here. "At night? Why?"

Kyle turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. "You got any better place for me to train Sam?"

Paulina seemed to be thoughtful, shrugging. "Well, we could train in my closet?"

We all had to stop walking at that. Quirking an eyebrow at her, I said, "Your closet?"

She shrugged, indifferent. "Yeah. You'd have all the space you need, you'd be surrounded by gorgeous outfits, and there's a chocolate fountain."

"You have a chocolate fountain in your closet?" Tucker asked in disbelief. Well, chocolate fountain does not to her closet justice. I mean, that place was bigger than her own living room. It was a walk-in closet, of course. She has doors leading to smaller closets, each door leading to a section. One had dresses, one had every jean outfit she has, and she even has one section just for necklaces and bracelets. That girl is a fashion diva.

"_And _there's a soda machine!" Paulina squealed, proud of her our closet.

"Aw, I wanna go there now," Tucker whined. Yeah, Danny actually had the same reaction when Paulina suggested her closet for a place for us to train with our new witch powers, but of course, we had to train at the Manor. I didn't think Kyle was going to approve of her closet this time either.

"No," Kyle said shortly. "Now come on before it rains."

"How do you know?" Danny asked as we started walking through the trees. "The sky's not even full of clouds."

"No, but my brother can make it that way," Kyle said as we started finding our way past the bushes and tall tree trunks.

"Seth can control the weather?" I asked in disbelief. "How, exactly? I don't think the Book said anything about that."

"Well, vampires can specialize in anything," Kyle started explaining as we searched for an appropriate clearing to train in. "Seth, well, I really don't know what he specialized in. He can control the weather: cause strong winds, make rain fall, and stuff like that. But, that's just how powerful he is, not what he specialized in."

"Did you specialize in anything?" Danny asked as we entered a clearing. The grass was wet and soft beneath our feet, and tiny flowers were growing out of the ground in tiny pieces.

"Nah," Kyle said casually. "It's not something that you usually have to have as a vampire. Some specialize, and some don't. I'm in the 'don'ts' section."

That got my attention. "Wait, so do you know whether _I _specialized in anything?"

"It really doesn't work that way," he explained, coming to a halt in the middle of the clearing. "_You _have to figure it out before anyone else does. But I don't think you'll be able to specialize in anything, considering you already had a lot of powers."

I rolled my eyes. It was actually true. Aside from my witch powers and my bond with Paulina, I had a feeling that I might have a power overload from being a vampire. Kyle hadn't explained what powers vampires have, but I knew that they had strength, speed, and a power to hear things from a mile away, and that was the explanation for why when people talk they come to me as screams. That stopped though, Kyle said that once I got a hold of my vampire powers I would be back to normal soon.

"Okay, so how do we start?" I asked as Kyle studied the clearing, putting on his serious face.

"Well, first, let's cover the main things," he said. "They're not that hard, actually pretty easy. First, it's strength."

He ran to one of the trees, and held a branch. It was a big branch, attached to the trunk of the tree as if it was a human arm. Kyle tugged at it with one of his hands, and, with one swift pull, the branch separated itself from the tree, landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"Whoa," Paulina said, voicing her thoughts. That deserved more than just a 'whoa' though. Kyle walked back to us, looking as if he hadn't even done anything. He broke that branch in a split second without even breaking a sweat. It was amazing.

"Think you can do that, Sam?" he said, almost as if he was challenging me. He gestured to a tree behind me, and I gulped. The tree was almost as big as the one he was just at, huge branches coming out of it. I didn't want to do that, considering that trees were also living things, but _damn_, that thing could put weight lifting equipment to shame.

I headed over to the tree, looking for a smaller branch than the one Kyle pulled out. I found one, not as entirely big, but bid enough to make me grunt. I held the branch tightly with my hands, and started pulling.

I cursed under my breath. How could Kyle do this so easily? And with only one hand! It was as if I was trying to disconnect an arm from a human being. I tried pulling harder, feeling my arm muscles hurt. I heard a soft _crunch_, and realized that the branch broke a few inches from the trunk.

I pulled harder, thinking this wasn't entirely impossible. The branch started breaking slowly, inch by inch, disconnecting itself from the tree. Finally, the last inch of the branch broke, but instead of landing on the floor, it flew across the clearing, almost hitting Kyle. He dodged it before it could hit him.

"How was that?" I panted, resting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. People make it seem much easier in the movies.

"Well," Tucker started, oblivious to that fact that I wasn't asking him. "Compared to what Kyle did, yours was like watching John Cena trying to lift a baby girl."

I glared at him. I may not be able to separate the branch from the tree, but I was able to use my telekinesis to make the branch hit Tucker in the shin. Hard.

"Ow!" Tucker yelped in surprise, reaching down to cover the spot where the branch hit him. "How is that even possible?"

Ignoring Tucker, Kyle turned to me. "Try again. This time, don't think of how big the branch is, just imagine to roots of it separating and it will be out of the trunk in no time."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. I went to another branch, and held it with both hands. After mentally apologizing to the plant, I started concentrating. Once the mental image of the roots coming out of their place – sorry, tree! – was in my mind, I started pulling. Instead of inch by inch, the branch started elaborating and was being pulled out of the trunk. In what seemed like half a minute, the branch was out of its' place, and I grinned.

"Woohoo!" I jumped in joy. "One for Sam, zero for Tucker!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, still rubbing his shin. I didn't know why I was as excited about something as silly as this, but I guess ripping a branch out of a tree gives you a feeling of satisfaction about how strong you might be.

"Not bad," Kyle said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Now, let's try speed."

"Bring it on, comrade," I said challengingly. Kyle rolled his eyes, and said, "Okay. All you have to do is run. Run fast, as if you're a cheetah."

I shrugged, thinking it wasn't a big of a deal. Kyle nodded at me, and then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What the?" I asked, looking around for him. It wasn't that easy in the dark. But, being a night predator – and I'm not just talking about my Goth side – I was provided with night vision. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to use every light provided from the moon and the stars, and the darkness started slowly fading, making it easier to identify dim objects. And there was Kyle, running around the clearing as fast as lightning, trying to keep himself completely invisible.

Just as Kyle was about to make another turn, I ran into him. Before I could even manage to land a kick on him, he jumped, and completed running. I think he wanted me to follow him, see if I can outrun him.

I took the challenge, and started running.

I was guessing I was running fast since the others frowned, looking around in confusion. "Where did they just go?" Danny asked, looking around. I ignored them, and concentrated on outrunning the show-off Kyle was.

He was rounding the clearing at first, and I was starting to find it difficult to run after him. But then, after my feet got used to the movement, I started running even faster. Kyle, instead of being about ten feet from me, was now only two feet away from me.

Turning around to see where I was, he was startled at first to see me running at his same speed. Taking this as an opportunity, I urged my feet to move faster, and before he could realize it, I crashed into him, causing him to trip over his feet and fall.

When we were out of the super-sonic speed invisibility, I started jumping up and down.

"Who's the cheetah now?" I said in triumph as Kyle started getting up, an annoyed look on his face. The others started chuckling slightly, shaking their heads at my optimism.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, little Charmed One," Kyle said, clearly annoyed that I was able to beat him at something. "It will take a while for you to completely master these things, but I have to say, you're not a bad learner."

I nodded, getting serious again. Kyle wore his instructor face, telling me everything and anything I need to know about vampires.

"First, we have weaknesses," Kyle started explaining. Danny, Paulina, and Tucker sat down on the ground, and Kyle and I joined them. "There are three ways people can kill a vampire. Burn them, decapitation, and drive a wooden stake through their heart. Wood is very affective with vampires that sometimes people used to have custom-made wooden bullets for their guns."

I nodded, letting the information sink in. I made a mental note to myself to be careful with wood, and to stay away from Paulina when she's mad, considering she can control a bit of fire.

"There's another thing that weakens us," Kyle continued. "Some people may not know about it, but there's this rare plant that can weaken us. It's called Vervain. You can put it in your pocket; use it in your shower, or wear it in a ring or necklace or anything and you'd be protected by vampires. I'm considering giving some to your family and friends in case Seth or Charlie decide to attack again. Vervain can make vampires' compulsion weak on their prey, and if anyone eats or drinks Vervain, drinking their blood would cause you to go weak."

I nodded at the unfamiliar word. Vervain. I'd never heard of it before, but from the description Kyle gave us, I had a feeling Vervain would be useful if we gave it to people Seth might be after. Like the Halliwells, Billie, and my parents. But also, it was something that was oddly familiar… a plant…

My head shot up, my eyes wide. I quickly dug into my pocket, pulling out the small plant that I had found in Chris' and Wyatt's room a few hours ago when the demons attacked. "Hey, Kyle," I said, inspecting the plant. "Is this what Vervain looks like?"

I handed him the plant, throwing it at him from wear I sat. He caught it instantly, holding it gently while inspecting it in his palm. He frowned.

"Actually, yes," he said, a frown plastered on his face. He looked at me in confusion. "Where did you get this?"

I shrugged. "I found it in the babies' room when those demons attacked."

Paulina looked troubled. "You don't think it was the demons that brought, do you?"

"I don't know," Kyle said, putting the Vervain in his jacket's inside pocket. "But we're going to find out sooner or later. And it's even more confusing because these plants don't just grow anywhere, as they have been proven to be illegal in the United States for over a hundred years ago. The seeds are tricky to get, and I am just confused how demons even knew about it."

"Where can we get these plants if they were illegal?" Danny asked, probably thinking the same thing that I was.

"Well, they're very rare, but I know a place where we can bring them," Kyle said, shrugging. "I'll go there tomorrow."

"Mind if I join along?" Paulina asked. Kyle shrugged, and I was getting the feeling she was having a hard time not to jump up in happiness.

_Real subtle, Paulina, _I sent over to her, and she shrugged, telling me through our bond that she doesn't care as long as she gets to go with him. Trust Paulina to fall in love with any hot guy that comes into this life – well, except Tucker of course.

"Now, I think you should get going," Kyle said, getting up, and we did the same. "It's getting late, and you ought to get some rest. I think you guys owe it to yourself, so don't let me stop you."

We got up, and I dusted the grass off my pants. Truth was, I really was exhausted. It had been a long day, and I could really use the rest. And I was guessing that Danny and Tucker might be in for a week worth of grounding for being out of their house for more than two days. Paulina won't get in trouble though; her parents are used to her being always late and at sleepovers. Of course, what they don't know is that she's late because she's off fighting demons or ghosts, or anything evil that might land on the Halliwell lawn.

"Okay," Kyle said. "Sam, every night, nine o'clock, here at the clearing. There are still a lot of more things you need to learn."

"Ai, ai, captain," I said, giving him that little hand gesture the captain gets from the crew. I grabbed Danny's and Tucker's hand, telling Paulina to grab me, and said, "See you tomorrow, comrade."

And with that, I focused on my house in Amity Park.

* * *

_Manson mansion, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

We appeared in my room at my house. It was a mess since that last time I was here, and it also wasn't shielded by the 'normal room' spell my mom and dad taught me. Papers, books, potion bottles were everywhere, scattered around the floor. My spell books were laying on my bed, opened to random pages.

"Whoa," Tucker muttered. "What happened in here?"

"Not a problem," I said, ignoring the mess of the room. I concentrated, and with one click of my finger, everything was flying. The papers on the floor were straightening themselves and were placed tidily on my desk. The potion bottles floated onto my shelves, along with the spell books. My bed did itself, folding its covers and straightening its' sheets.

"I'm going to have to get used to this whole 'witch' thing," Tucker said in a low voice, obviously in awe. And maybe in envy too, since it only took seconds for me to clean my room while he would take days to clean his. But Tucker wasn't really that much of the envious type – well, if we forget what happened with him and Danny when Danny first discovered his ghost powers.

"Okay, I'll be going home now," Paulina announced. "I think I stayed away from home more than enough. See you guys later."

Waving goodbye, Paulina disappeared through the door, and ran downstairs. I swear I almost heard the front door screech when she opened it and closed it.

"Yeah, I better be going too," Tucker said, yawning. "Beside the fact that I'm completely exhausted, my parents will _kill _me for being out so late. I hope your parents will go easy on you, Dan."

Waving, he started getting out of my room. "Wait, Tuck!" I called out for him, remembering something. He back, asking, "What now?"

I looked over at my shelf, and orbed a few potions to my hand, and threw them at him. He caught them in his hands, looking at me in confusion.

"These are potions," I explained. "If anything or anyone attacks you, just throw one of these at them and it will make them explode."

Tucker looked down at the potions, grinned, muttered a 'thanks', and disappeared through the door. I had a feeling that kid was going to go blow up some bullies. Shaking my head, I turned to Danny.

"So," I started, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. We never actually sat alone through this entire time, and I had a feeling that the worst might happen because of me being a vampire. I never even got to know what he thought about what I did to that poor blond girl. Would he reject me? Would he be disgusted by me?

"How are you feeling?" he asked, completely oblivious to my haunting thoughts. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, giving me a small smile.

"Depending on how you feel," I said. "Aren't you freaked out? Disgusted? Is there any negative thing you feel about me right now?"

He looked at me with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I just think that dating a witch/vampire wasn't on your list. And… how did you feel about me when you saw what I did to that girl?"

Even though I didn't want to hear the answer, I had to ask anyways. Danny seemed in shock, like he never expected me to ask such ridiculous things. I waited for him to say something, but instead, he cupped my cheeks, and kissed me.

Honestly, best answer ever. I wouldn't have minded a few harsh things, because I thought I deserved them, but a kiss was a much better answer. Our tongues battled, and I remembered to block my head from Paulina in case she starts feeling some of her nausea again.

When we parted for air, he said, "Never, Sammy. There's nothing you can do to ever make me feel freaked out or anything bad towards you. Hell, you could be a mermaid for all I care. All I want is just for us to be together."

I looked down, a smile on my face. "You're such a sap," I said, looking back up to meet his eyes. He chuckled a bit, and caught me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, trying hard not to cry. God, what is it with all the crying lately?

I kissed his neck, a new feeling crossing over me. I didn't quite know what it was at first, but I liked it. I nibbled at his neck again, and the feeling grew more and more with every kiss. I felt myself kissing his neck again, and again… I started opening my mouth to reveal my teeth, and place them on his neck…

I pushed myself away from him as fast as possible, finally realizing what that feeling was. I tried to shake the feeling off, and have a bit of self control over myself. My throat started burning a bit, pleading for something to go down its throat. And I wasn't thinking about water to satisfy that either.

"Sorry," I said in a low voice at the confused look he gave me. "I guess Kyle should've taught me some self control."

Understanding crossed his features, and he sighed. He leaned down to kiss me one last kiss, and then started heading for the window, turning into Danny Phantom.

"Good night, Sammy," he said. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded, and with that, he flew out of the window. I went to the window, and stared as he started soaring through the night sky. I sighed, letting the cold wind hit me in the face.

Just as I was about to go back inside, I saw a crow sitting at the tree in front of my window. I didn't have to panic, so I just looked at it and glared.

"You caused enough damage for a day already," I said, hissing. "Now go sleep like normal people."

The crow actually seemed to give me an amused look. I rolled my eyes, and repeated, "Go. Now, Seth."

The crow fluttered its wings, and started to fly off. I sighed, hoping that he won't bother me for the rest of the night. I shut my windows close, locking it just in case Seth might come bitching around. I closed the curtains, and shut the light. I crept into bed, and blackness surrounded me, dragging me into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, another long chapter! XD And, from now on, I will update, because I know this story is good, and I had to learn the hard way that only at least two reviews are important XD (Yeah, I'm talking to you _TheFifthCharmedOne _& _sperry426) _Love you guys!

Review please!


	17. More Powers? Sweet!

**Author's Note: **Well, first of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday - which was what I meant to do - but I was SUPER busy and didn't even have time to get on the PC! Seriously, I was at school all morning, then there was this Art Club me and my friends went to, then I went to my grandma's, and THEN I went to the club with my OTHER friends! I'm tired just thinking about it!

Anyways, the reason I wanted to update on the 23rd of December was because.. It's this story's first birthday! *A confetti activates and random audience cheer* YAY! Can you believe it's been a YEAR since I first published this story! Man, I can't believe it's been that long! So, happy birthday, Love Beyond Magic 2!

**Disclaimer: **Pfft, since it's the story's birthday, then I'll just say: I own the plot! YAY!

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**More Powers? Sweet!**_

_Manson mansion, Amity Park, Indiana_

_Sam's POV_

I decided to sleep in that day. That wasn't much of a problem since it was a Sunday, and I really, _really _needed to sleep. I was so sore from last night that I barely even noticed. My muscles ached, I had a major headache, and I was really hungry. So much for going back to normal.

I tried opening my eyes, but really, I was too tired to move. So I just rolled on my side, and started letting sleep consume me again.

"Sammy," I heard a whisper. I frowned, thinking that maybe it was my imagination and exhaustion. I rolled onto my other side, and tried sleeping again.

It started working. Tiredness made me lay comfortably into my sheets, my breath steadying. I was about to let waves of darkness come over me, when I heard it again.

"Sammy…" that voice said again. And there was something prickling at the side of my head that told me I knew that voice. I frowned, trying to shake off the feeling that it was so real, and so close. I was thinking it was just stress speaking, but I guess I was in dream mode again.

"You are mine…" the voice said, so close as if it was near my ears. "Sammy… You are mine…"

I suddenly recognized that voice. The exhaustion and tiredness faded away in a second, and my eyes opened wide. I shot out of bed, breathing heavily as I stared in front of me.

Seth smirked when I got out of bed with a glare.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides sexually harass me?" I said in an annoyed voice. I was not in the mood for this right now, and waking up with Seth repeating my name and calling me 'his' was not my favourite way of waking up.

"Not really," Seth said, speaking casually as if we were buddies catching up. "You are my object of affection." He held his hand over his heart and faked a pout.

"Okay, I am not in the mood for your crap, Seth," I said shortly. I really should've been afraid, but right now, I was really, really annoyed. "Can't you just get out and come back later when I'm not here?"

"Aw, you don't mean that, Sammy," he said, mocking hurt. I got really angry at the nickname. The only person who is allowed to call me Sammy without me clawing their eyes out was Danny.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And now get out before I throw you out. How'd you get in anyway?"

He pointed outside the door. "If I were you I'd get that back door of yours fixed."

I gave him another glare. "Okay, now get out."

Seth smiled, and took a few steps closer to me. That smile was not even close to friendly, looking serious and dangerous. The fear that wasn't there earlier suddenly pricked in my stomach.

"Get out of my house, Seth," I warned again, backing away when he got dangerously close. "I mean it."

Seth didn't even hear my threat. His smirk was still plastered on his face, and he was taking a few more steps closer. I backed away slowly, trying not to let his black eyes hold mine, because last time, he'd made me forget Danny.

I backed all the way across my room until my back was up against the wall, the one next to the window. Satisfied that he had me trapped, Seth said, "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. And neither are you. Not until I get what I want."

I was about to leap out from beneath his arms, but then he caught my arms in his hands and crashed me hard against the wall. I let out a small yelp in shock and pain. I glared at him, and he just smirked, a smirk he showed me before when we were at the Old Temple. A seductive, dangerous, amused, and lustful grin.

Understanding exactly what was on his mind, I focused hard, and with a shocked yell, Seth stumbled back, a small fire emanating from his chest. He patted at it dangerously, trying to turn it off. I had used my biokinesis on him, but since he didn't actually blow up, it just formed a small fire that started from the heat in his body – if vampires had heat. After all, vampires or ghosts, we were both cold.

I ran across him, and tried to get to my door, realizing that he might go murderous on me if I don't try getting help. I was almost a few feet away from the door when I felt him grip my wrist, and threw my across the room.

I crashed into my window, letting out a scream of pain when I hit the ground. The blow should've caused me death since I lived on the second floor, but I guess being a vampire came in handy sometimes.

Still, that didn't mean I was left unharmed. I groaned as I tried lifting my head of the ground, shattered pieces of glass falling around my body. I felt something sticky at the right of my forehead, and then realized it was blood. I landed on my left arm, and when I tried moving it, it hurt so much that I thought I might actually cry.

I looked around the street, making sure if anyone saw. The street was completely deserted, assuring me that people were either in bed or at church. I grunted in pain as I stood up slowly, holding my left arm, careful that it might get more painful if it moved – if that were possible, since it was already hurting like hell.

Pieces of shattered glass lay on the floor, and I was surprised on how none of them hurt me. I looked up to my window, and frowned. Why would he do that move and then not come down to complete his plan? Trust me, I was grateful he wasn't down here sucking my blood, but it still didn't make sense why he would still be up there.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath, and started concentrating on orbing myself back to my bedroom. My legs hurt from the fall, and orbing seemed easier than walking up those stairs. Once I was back in my bedroom, there was nothing there.

I poked my head around the room, just in case he was thinking about popping out and yelling "Pickaboo!" and scaring the crap out of me, but Seth was actually nowhere in sight. I even tried expanding my hearing a bit to the closet, and nothing was even breathing in there.

And then I heard a crash.

My aching legs forgotten, I acted almost abruptly, rushing out of the room. I expanded my hearing again, and heard a groan and a grunt. The noise was coming from the living room, and I moved faster down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, the living room was in front of me, the beige couches placed in front of a plasma screen TV, with a small table in between them.

Oh, and let's not forget Seth, who was now fighting Paulina.

"Hey," I called out, making my presence known. Seth stopped growling at Paulina, who was about ready to zap him with an electric bolt, and their attention snapped to me. I focused on my powers, and made his chest make a small fire again, this time; I also used telekinesis and made him fly across the room.

Completely forgetting my injured arm, I ran across the room in a blink of an eye (wow, I was really getting good at this vampire speed thing) and was standing over Seth with what I hoped was a dangerous look on my face. I placed my foot over his throat, and snarled.

"Get. Out." I said in a low voice, feeling really, really angry now. I felt heat grow in the center of my chest, and pushed my leg harder on his throat. Instead of cowering below my foot in fear, Seth grabbed it with his hand, and stood up before I could even take in a quick breath. Okay, maybe I wasn't getting better at this speed thing.

"This isn't over, Sam," he said in the same low voice, except his dangerous tone made mine seem like I had been blowing balloons all of my life. He gave me one last smile, and disappeared through thin air. Well, the front door was open, so I guess he just ran out really really fast.

Anger and fury took over me. How dare he? It was bad enough he got me into this bloody mess – no pun intended – but to break into my house, wake me up, push me out of my window, _and _attack my sister? What's next?

"Uh, Sam," Paulina said, making me remember her. I was still staring at the front door, feeling the fire build in me. "Are you okay?"

I turned towards her, trying to calm myself down. I tried to push that bastard out of my head and to get in happy thoughts, like, think about Danny, think about mom – Patty – think about my sisters, anything happy. I was starting to calm down a bit; the fire in my chest started slowly decreasing, blowing away the dark feelings.

Paulina didn't agree, though. Her features twisted into ones of fear, and she took a step back. "Sam," she stammered, taking in gasps. "Your eyes… they're – they're red…"

I frowned, and ran to look at a mirror near the TV cabinet. I gasped when I saw that Paulina was right. My eyes, instead of the amethyst shade, were dark, bloody red. The veins all around my eyes were very visible now, and they were also really dark red.

I blinked, and tried to shake away the dark feelings, which wasn't so hard since they were replaced by shock. When I opened my eyes, they were back to amethyst.

"God, Sam," Paulina said, all the fear drained away from her face replaced by annoyance and concern. "You scared the hell out of me back there. It was like you were controlled by some evil source or something and – holy crap, what happened to your head?"

I reached out to my forehead, and remembered the cut I got from the fall. And then I remembered my arm, and gasped as pain suddenly shot from both my wounds. "Seth," I said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to let my eyes turn red from fury again. "He threw me out of my window."

"You fell out of your bedroom window?" Paulina asked in shock, coming closer to me. "Oh my God, Sam! That thing looks bad. I think it might need stitches."

As soon as those words left her mouth, I soon felt the pain slowly fade away. Paulina stopped talking, and stared in awe at me. The pain was fully gone now, and when I tried to move my arm, it didn't hurt. I reached out and touched the place where the cut was on my forehead, and there was absolutely nothing.

"Whoa," Paulina said, her mouth agape. "I have never seen anything like that. The cut totally healed itself."

"Wow, Kyle was right," I said, remembering what Kyle said yesterday. "I do heal myself. I wasn't even thinking about the pain. This is amazing."

"Tell me about it," Paulina said, covering my forehead again to be sure that the cut was really gone. We heard a small groan, and turned to the kitchen entrance. There was a broken table, and lying on it, was a groaning and bruised Danny.

"Danny!" I said in surprise, hurrying over to him. I helped him sit up, and looked at him to see if he was hurt. I didn't seem to me that he was badly injured, just a slight bruise on his cheek. "Hey," I said, softly as he turned to me. "You okay, baby?"

Danny groaned. "Yeah, I guess. Just this huge thing in my hand." He lifted up his hand, and turned his palm up. A small piece of glass that came out of the table was now coming out of his palm, that went in a straight line starting from his ring finger and down to under his thumb, right above his wrist.

"Yikes," Paulina said. "That seems bad."

"Thank you for the obvious note," Danny said in annoyance. He was clearly in pain from this. "Okay, so I _need _to get to Leo or Paige. Now."

They were talking to me, of course, since no one else could orb. But I was a little busy at this moment. I was staring at his palm, completely gone out of this world at the moment. A small line of blood flew out of his palm, causing me to go really, really nuts. My mouth started watering, and I licked my lips in thirst.

"Sam?" Danny said, only concern and confusion in his tone. I snapped out of my daze, and blinked, trying to clear the taste of blood in my mind.

"Sorry," I murmured, trying to focus on Danny's eyes than his bleeding hand. A slight burn went down my throat, and I winced as the smell of the blood started taking over me again. I tried really hard to push away to engulfing smell, and was successful to do it just by staring at Danny's blue pools.

"Oh," he said in realization. "I'm so sorry, Sam, I'll go to the other room if it makes you feel better – "

"No, no," I said, suddenly gaining control over my newly acquired thirst. "Its okay, Danny, really. I think I can keep ignoring the smell just enough until I can orb us to the Manor." Noticing he was looking at me doubtfully, I added, "Come on, Danny. If I was able to stop nagging you about eating meat for almost a month, I think I can handle the scent of blood for at least a few minutes."

Sighing, Danny started getting up, but then winced in pain. "Okay, I can't get up with a piece of glass sticking out of my hand. Somebody's going to have to get it out."

I started to panic, but Paulina got closer to Danny, rolling her eyes at me. "Its okay, Sam, I got it."

She held the piece of glass carefully, and Danny flinched at the pain. She started pulling it out, and Danny gasped a little, and tried hard not to scream in pain. The glass was a small piece, but it had really dug into his palm.

"Okay, let's get this to Leo before it gets infected," Paulina said, throwing the piece of glass behind her. "Wait, let me see."

I was just about to get up in relief that I was going to get away from the smell of blood, but Paulina put the tip of her fingers on the small cut. I don't know what she was trying to do, but she seemed to have on a sincere face. She ran her fingertips on the cut again.

And then it disappeared.

Apparently as shocked as Danny and I were, Paulina gasped, and stumbled back a bit. Danny's cut was now just a small scar, one scar I was sure was going to disappear in a few hours.

Breaking the silence, Danny muttered, "What just happened…?"

"I don't really know…" I said, at loss for words for what just happened. "But I think we should tell the others about this."

Nodding, Paulina straightened up, and held my hand, my other hand holding Danny's. I concentrated, and focused on orbing us to the Manor.

* * *

_Living room, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

We appeared in the living room in the Manor, where Piper, Paige, and Billie were. Piper and Paige were feeding Wyatt and Chris, while Billie was flipping through the channels of the TV in boredom. From the way it was, it seemed like everything was indeed back to normal here.

Noticing our presence, Paige smiled. "Hey guys," Paige said, wiping Wyatt's mouth with a napkin. "What took you so long?"

We glanced at each other, sending messages with our eyes. We agreed silently to let them know about Seth's attack first, and then the weird 'Paulina- healing-Danny' thing later on.

"Well," I said a bit uncomfortably, not really wanting to worry them or anything. "Seth kinda paid me a surprise visit."

"What?" Billie said, her attention away from the TV and at us right now. "How did he get in the house in the first place? I thought your parents put that spell or ward or whatever it is to block out any vampires in."

"Well, I'm guessing they still didn't put it up," Danny said, shrugging. Paulina was still in shock about the fact that she made Danny's cut completely disappear. She was really freaking out right now, and hearing her fight with herself to stay calm was really annoying.

"Oh, hey guys," I heard Tucker say, coming out of the kitchen with a hot dog sandwich in his hands. "About time you got here. Leo and Phoebe were getting kinda worried."

"Okay, what are _you _doing here?" I asked, but I didn't sound rude or annoyed, just curious. He shrugged, and said, "Danny, Paulina and I came here at almost 9 a.m. to help find this 'wizard' you guys are looking for. After Paulina realized you were awake, Paige orbed them to your house. What took you all that time, anyway?"

"Seth attacked," I explained shortly. "Well, he didn't really attack at first, just said a bunch of crap rapists say to their victim before attacking."

"Paulina and I got there before he could do anything to Sam, though," Danny said, completely missing the part that I flew out of a second floor window. But then again, he was unconscious when I told Paulina that small piece of information.

"Well, except throw me out of my bedroom window," I said. It was apparent that I had said it way too casually, since everyone but Paulina started at me with wide eyes.

"That bastard did _what_?" Danny asked, his eyes turning green. "Next time I see him, I am going to beat the shit out of – "

"Whoa, whoa," I said, cupping his face in my hands and turning him to face me. "You will not do anything hasty, Danny. Today he almost killed you if Paulina hadn't been there, and Paulina was almost killed if I hadn't been there. I couldn't see you hurt, okay?"

Danny sighed, and I felt him visibly calm. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned back to the others.

"You don't seem like you fell out of a window," Piper said, narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion.

"A new vampire power," I explained shortly. "Kyle said something about me being able to heal myself, and that's basically what happened."

"Speaking of healing people," Paulina started uncomfortable, speaking for the first time. "Something really weird happened when Seth went out. See, Danny got a huge cut in his palm, and…"

Unable to finish, Paige got up, and went to Danny. "Okay, well let's see if I can heal you," she lifted his hand, and was bewildered not to find anything injured or bleeding. "I thought you said he had a cut."

"See, that's the thing," Paulina continued. "I was pulling out the piece of glass that was sticking out, and then, when I touched the cut, it just… disappeared."

Paige's head snapped up. "You what?"

"I don't know," Paulina said, a little frustrated at her lack of knowledge. "But it just disappeared. Like, really, disappeared."

Paige turned to Piper, who had currently left Chris and Wyatt lying together on the couch, looking at Paige as if they're passing messages. After a few minutes of this, I said, "Okay, what gives? What is going on here? Do you know something we don't?"

Paige bit her lip, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Well…" she said it in a little squeaky voice. She usually does that when she's trying to tell us news but is kind of uncomfortable about it. I knew then that they were definitely keeping something from us.

"Well, what?" Paulina asked, obviously as frustrated and annoyed as I was. Paige was about to start explaining, when Leo and Phoebe ran down the stairs, panting from what was excitement or they _really _needed to go to the bathroom.

"I think I might be able to answer that question," Phoebe said with a huge smile on her face. She then turned to Paige, Piper and Billie. "It was Paulina."

The three of them broke into grins of what seemed surprise and excitement. Paulina was more confused now than ever, wondering if there was anything wrong with her.

Noticing her confused look, Phoebe turned to Paulina. "Hey, remember when we said that your whitelighter powers would have to be passed onto Sam, but since she 'died', they decided not to whatsoever?" I was still confused by all this, but Paulina seemed to understand a bit. She nodded, letting Phoebe know she understood. "Well, when Sam came back, they were going to give her the other whitelighter powers. That is, until they realized that she turned into half-vampire. Sam's vampire molecules took up most of her cells, and there was no place for her whitelighter half.

"But," Phoebe continued, Paulina almost dying with curiosity now. "since the other whitelighter powers had to go somewhere, they decided to give it to you, Paulina. You're not a whitelighter, but you have healing powers."

The news was _huge_. We rarely got any other new powers since we already had a lot of powers as it is. We all looked at Paulina to see her reaction, but she was just gaping there at Phoebe.

"Paulina?" Leo asked, unsure of whether he should do something or just wait for her to get back to reality. But really, why would he do that? She was screaming so hard in her head that I thought her skull might explode – along with mine.

"I don't think she's breathing," Billie said. Usually, when we realize we have new powers, Paulina would be all over the place, practicing it and using it every time she can. But with healing powers? That actually does _good _things, unlike blowing up things. And that is why Paulina will be screaming any minute now.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing a lump in her throat, Paulina said, "More powers? We get even _more _powers?"

Phoebe nodded, not really sure what else to do. Paulina's face just showed calmness, and none of her usual Paulina-self in it. But then she screamed a very loud, excited scream, making us all wince in surprise and cover our ears.

"Oh my Gosh!" She shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe I get new powers! That is so awesome!"

Everyone calmed down at her outburst, rolling their eyes as she came back to normal. I had a hard time recovering from her scream since it came as a double to me, but as soon as I got control over my ear-drums – that were now shattered, thanks to Paulina – everything came normal again. But that scream did leave a small headache though, and I hoped that since vampires can heal themselves that headaches also count.

"Okay, she's fine now," Piper said, picking up Chris and cradling him in her arms. Turning her head, she glanced at Phoebe, and said, "Hey, Pheebs? Mind helping me carry Wyatt and Chris upstairs to their room?"

Phoebe shrugged, and carried Wyatt, who seemed to get bigger everyday, and she and Piper started going up the stairs, followed by Leo. Billie got back to watching TV, and Paige hung around Paulina to explain the basics of healing, and that it wasn't a walk in the park. She actually needed to practice it better, and she should start on plants first.

Just as I was about to ask Tucker on what they found about the wizard, Kyle came striding through the room, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, little Charmed One," he greeted me. I was guessing I was going to get stuck with that annoying nickname of his for a while. "Where's Paulina? I'm going to get Vervain now and she mentioned wanting to join me?"

"Hey, comrade," I said, smirking at the word I learned from English a few years ago. That name was sort of annoying, and since he was going to stick with 'little Charmed One', I might as well have an annoying nickname for him. "Yeah, just let me call her." I gave him a smile, and I knew he thought I was going to get her from the kitchen, but then I yelled, "PAULINA! GET YOUR HEALING ASS OVER HERE!"

Shocked by my yelling, Tucker actually stumbled back a bit, almost knocking over one of Piper's vases. Kyle had shielded his ears, as it came as if a speaker was right next to his ears, and I knew that from experience. Danny had flinched, but he was already used to me yelling at Paulina.

"What do you want with me and my ass?" Paulina said, coming out of the kitchen with a slightly annoyed look on her face. I apparently disturbed her and Paige, and she wanted to get a hold of this healing thing.

"Well, it's not me," I said, trying to shift her anger away from me for at least a minute. "Kyle came here asking if you still wanted to go get that Vervain thing with him today."

At the mention of Kyle's face, Paulina brightened, and turned to Kyle with a wide grin. Can you spell Lovesick?

"Oh, yeah, I would totally love to," Paulina said, trying to keep it cool on the outside when on the inside she was screaming, making my headache even worse.

"Oh, no, you are not going anywhere," Paige said, coming out of the kitchen as she picked up on our conversation. The others had told them about the Vervain, and they liked that idea of having a protective thing against vampires with them. Piper even suggested using it as an ingredient to use in her potions just in case we face more vampires.

"Why not?" Paulina whined.

"Because you need to stay here and learn healing," Paige argued. "You really need to know how to control it, it's really difficult at first, and you may not master it very well, so that's why you need to get started right away before anything happens."

"Fine," Paulina said unwillingly. Turning to Kyle, she sighed, saying, "Well, you heard her. You go, its okay."

"Yeah, well, maybe another time then," Kyle said, shrugging indifferently, which made Paulina look a little disappointed that _he _wasn't disappointed. Kyle was out of the room in a flash, and I almost remembered how Seth had moved so fast back at the house.

"Well, at least I get a new power," Paulina squealed, jumping up and down again. "This is so _awesome_!"

"Oh, yeah, _so _awesome that you should shut up," I told Paulina, still feeling that drumming sensation against my ears and pressure on my skull from that annoying headache. "Seriously, you people shouldn't yell around me, I have _really _sensitive ears now, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Paulina said, still overexcited about the idea of having more powers. "You're just jealous that I have new powers, and you don't."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, I decided that this was the best time to show her up. I smirked, and started running. Well, not really running, I just focused my legs to move ultra-super fast so that I was behind Paulina before anyone blinked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, my voice startling her as she turned to face me with surprise at my new speed. "I'm just jealous. You got a new power to heal other people, and I just got speed, strength, night vision, levitation, I can hear stuff from over a mile away, and let's not forget that I can heal myself, along with many, many other yet undiscovered powers."

Paulina glared at me, obviously telling me that I got through to her. I only smirked, grabbed Danny's hand, and practically dragged him upstairs to my room. I locked the door once we were in, and dragged my lips up to Danny's. He was obviously taken aback by that, but responded afterward.

Once we let go, he looked at me questioningly, "What was that for?"

Instead of replying, I hit him on the shoulder. And because he had _really _huge muscles now – but that weren't so big like Dash's, so he actually looked good – I made sure I hit him hard, which wasn't so difficult with my newly acquired strength.

"Ow," he said, covering the spot I hit him in. "What was _that _for?"

"For making me worried sick," I explained before I gave him a small peck on the lips. "My heart almost stopped back at the house. I knew it wasn't anything, but the thought of you fighting off Seth almost gave me a heart attack. Do you have any idea how hard it would've been to live without you?"

Grinning and forgetting my punching him, he cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, but then became more intense. He licked my lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth for him, and I tasted his minty breath as his tongue battled with mine.

I made sure that the door was locked, and, without losing my control over the kiss, I used my telekinesis to shut the windows and lock them, closing the curtains over them so that there was no light in the room. Of course, all I needed was just a small hint of light to see through the room perfectly, but for Danny's sake, I used what little I knew of Electrokinesis, and turned on the lamp at my bedside table.

Danny moved his hands from around my neck, moving down, down, crossing my shoulder, moving down my arms until he reached my waist, and my hands travelled to his neck, playing with that messy hair I adored. He started walking, and without breaking the kiss, I was suddenly lying on my bed, still gripping Danny's hair.

Needing to break our kiss for air, we parted, panting.

"I don't think we should do this yet," I was able say since I was panting so hard from all the kissing. I was afraid that Danny would disagree, but he just smiled, and nodded. I was really grateful for Danny, he always understood me when nobody else could. It was true that Phoebe or Paulina would sometimes break through my shell, but Danny would _always _know, even if we didn't have a telepathic bond.

"Thank you," I whispered, bringing his lips back to mine again. Oh, I still meant what I said, but still, that didn't mean we can't kiss. I'd walk to the ends of the Earth – which wouldn't be entirely that hard with my vampire speed, and let's not forget my orbing power – just to get one kiss from Danny. And I was grateful that he was on this side of the Earth for me to be able to do that.

Just as things were getting a tiny bit hot, I heard breathing. And it was neither mine nor Danny's. I broke away from him abruptly, and looked behind him as a bright light caught my eye.

Skulker just smirked before his hand turned into a gun and started forming an ectoplasmic ray, aimed at me and Danny.

* * *

**A/N: **HAHA, a cliffie! XD, an evil one too! And you thought I forgot about the ghosts in the DP universe! Well, I didn't!

Anyways, I'm sorry to say that I don't think I might be updating all that often, since I'm on my way to mid-year exams and all that crap, so, yeah, sorry! It's just that I've been having a really hard time updating with all life's jazz and stuff, and being THAT busy doesn't even get me time to be on the PC for at least half an hour! But I really hope that you bear with me and keep on reading and reviewing, they mean everything to me!

Please review and let me know you're waiting!


	18. Back To Normal Well, Almost

**Author's Note: **Olo XD Okay, here is an update I worked hard on - hard because I have NO idea what I was writing.. Okay, to be honest, I lost my interest and inspiration in this story, and I can't find my will to update because I just stare blankly at the screen when I do. My inspiration went on a cruise, and took my interest with it. So, yeah, I think I'm gonna put this story on hiatus until I regain my inspiration back :P So, yeah..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP and Charmed :P

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Back to Normal. Well, Almost.**_

_Sam's Bedroom, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California_

_Sam's POV_

Almost on instinct, I jumped on Danny and leapt out of the way just in time before the ray could hit us, hitting the wall instead, leaving a gaping hole staring at us. Right now, I was lying on top of Danny on the floor, my velvet purple rug underneath us.

Not even caring about the little light provided, Skulker moved in for another attack. Before he could manage to recharge his gun, though, Danny was on his feet in an instant, and he shot an ectoplasm ray at him, making Skulker blow back against the wall. He had already turned to Danny Phantom by now, and, gripping Skulker by his collarbone; he went intangible and flew out of the room to take this fight outside instead of ruining my room.

I got on my feet just as Danny disappeared through the wall, and started running as fast as I can downstairs. I flew through the hallway past Piper, Phoebe and Leo where they were coming out of the babies' room, and headed down the stairs. Apparently hearing the noise, Paulina and Paige were also heading through the front door, trying to figure out what was going on.

Once we were outside, we saw Danny Phantom fighting Skulker. Danny hadn't gotten hurt yet, and was able to land a few ectoplasmic rays at him. Skulker, on the other hand, wasn't affected by any of Danny's blows. In fact, it was as if Danny's hadn't even done anything.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll have some witch's pelts to hang above my bed!" Skulker yelled, shooting a ray at Danny. Danny barely dodged, and it hit him on his shoulder.

I felt Paige almost gag beside me. "Pelts? Who _is_ that?"

"I don't know," Paulina said, looking just as confused as Paige. Paulina could recognize some of the ghosts that used to attack the school, but she didn't quite get to the stage where she actually _knew _who these ghosts were. "One of the ghosts that used to attack the school, I think."

"One of the dangerous ghosts," I said. "Skulker. He may be just a little blob, but with armor like that… Well, let's just say we really don't like waiting around to see what might happen."

Skulker managed landing a ray on Danny, which caused him to fly across the yard and crash into the window of the attic. God, how many times did that window break? Satisfied that Danny was finally out of his way, Skulker turned to me, Paige and Paulina. He loaded up his gun, and before we could even react, the bolt started moving into our direction.

I froze, not really sure what there is to do. Of course, my first thought was to get out of the way of that ray, but it was as if my body had frozen, my feet glued to the grass underneath me. I didn't have to squint to know that the bolt was headed at me. Of course, if you want to beat the most powerful halfa is to kill his witch/vampire girlfriend. Really, I don't even want to know how these ghost minds work.

The ray was only a few inches away from colliding with my face, when, without any warning, the bolt froze in midair. I gasped, breaking out of my paralyzed moment, and was immediately beside Paulina. There was only one possible way that could've happened.

I got my answer when Piper and Leo came running out of the front door, gaping at Skulker, who seemed almost as confused as I'd been in a few seconds.

"Really?" Piper asked in disbelief, waving her hands beside her for emphasis. "We know you want to kill us, and that window has suffered enough. Do you have any idea how much money we spent in one month just on that freakin' window?"

Despite everything, I shook my head, and grinned at Piper. Sometimes I feel that she worries about the bills she has to pay for the broken things around the manor that she probably forgets the fact that there's a dangerous ghost floating above her front lawn. Skulker was almost as astonished as we were, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow," he said. "Witch's got an attitude."

Glaring, Piper made a swift movement with her hands, and the gun Skulker was pointing at me exploded. Overcome with shock, Skulker started waving his arm around, shocked by the smoke that started coming out of the machine. Paulina ran in front of the bolt that was now in midair, and it had the weirdest shape. There was a small green ball in the middle, and around it, small particles of ectoplasmic green molecules flew around closely together, making me appreciate the structure of the bolt. But Paulina didn't even notice, since she flung her hands forward, and the ray was forced into moving, this time colliding with Skulker's chest. He let out a scream in surprise, and I almost saw his eyes turn deep yellow from anger.

Skulker snarled, and the exploded gun was switched by another one, this time, the gun's structure was pure metal, which would've made it even harder to blow up. Piper and Paulina stared wide-eyed at it, wondering how the hell they were going to be able to blow _that _thing up. Before he could do anything though, a little screen on his other hand started beeping.

"Go to a dark alley in Russia and start beating yourself up until you lose consciousness," a female voice rung out, directing the orders at Skulker. Skulker's eyes widened, and before he could do anything else about it, his metal wings exploded out from his back. He let out a frustrated grunt, and the wings started carrying him to where I assumed was a dark alley in Russia where he was going to beat himself up until he lost consciousness.

Everyone was almost as confused as I was. Piper and Paige were sharing nervous glances, as if they suspected it was a trick from the ghost to let them let their guard down. Paulina was still in a daze from almost being hit with that ray, and Leo and Phoebe were on the front porch steps, staring in bewilderment after Skulker.

Just as I was about to speak, I heard laughter. Frowning, I looked over to where the laughter was coming from, and saw Tucker laughing so hard in the doorway. He was gripping his sides, where I was betting hurt from all the laughing. Then I understood.

"Very creative, Tuck," I said as his laughing started cooling down. "But don't you think India would've been farther?"

The others were still wearing blank looks, staring at me and Tucker. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Tucker's old PDA is part of Skulker's armor. It sort of controls him sometimes, so all Tucker has to do is send it a message and it will literally _make _Skulker to whatever demand is in there. It's pretty amusing to watch, actually."

They all let out a long "Ohhh" in realization, and Piper let out a chuckle. "That would've been helpful with some of the demons we fought, too."

"Tell me about it," Phoebe agreed, sighing. At this point, everybody had gone back to normal, obviously over the ghost attack. Who was still staring at where Skulker took off, though, was Paulina. I frowned, not liking the dark feelings that were hitting me from her through the bond. Fear. Disbelief. Confusion.

"What's wrong, Paulina?" I said, standing next to her so that I could see where Skulker was just floating. "Why the dark feelings?"

She didn't move. She was just staring at the sky, and I could almost still see the light smoke of Skulker's rockets still radiating in the air. "How did he find us?"

Even when she said it as a whisper, I heard it loud and clear, all of my feelings mirroring her. She was right. How _did _Skulker find us? I mean, I knew he knew about the Charmed Ones, I mean, who doesn't? But I didn't think Skulker actually _knew who _the Charmed Ones were, let alone being able to track them – us – down. The full problem hit me then, and I also kept staring at where Skulker took off, trying to think about what had happened.

"Hey," Paige said, coming to stand next to us. "What's wrong?"

Last summer we _did _fight ghosts, but some of the times, we'd let Danny do most of the fighting and when he is desperate for help, we often pitch in. But I doubt the ghosts knew what had caused the attacks, since they were so fixed on killing Danny.

And speaking of Danny…

I looked to where the attic window was – which now had a huge gaping hole, thanks to Skulker – and my worries transferred from the ghosts knowing who and where we were to Danny. I expanded my hearing a bit, trying to make my ears pick up the sound waves that were coming from the attic. Thankfully, all I heard was a groan.

I held Paige's and Paulina's arms, thinking I might need healers, and orbed us to the attic, making sure no one was looking. The street was completely deserted, assuring me that people in this place actually go to church. The street before me disappeared, and instead, I was surrounded by a set of walls, with shelves and picture frames on them.

I smelled it again. The smell was the first thing that hit me once we appeared in the room. The Book of Shadows was knocked down with the podium-like stand, lying on the ground open at a random page. Right where the stand had been, there was lying a groaning Danny. He had a cut on his cheek, his suit was sliced at the top of his arm, revealing another cut, and he had bruises on the rest of his body.

Thinking I may not have self-control, I put my hand over my mouth and nose, hoping I could block out some of the smell. There was still the slight burn going down my throat, but I was able to ignore it and the smell. For now.

"God," Paulina said, she and Paige rushing over to Danny's side. I was about to do the same when I realized that the burning in my throat increased. Instead, I started backing away, until I was against the wall. I realized that my lungs were perfectly fine without the intake of breath, and I realized that I could hold my breath for some time. But I also knew that I'd have to draw in my breath sometime, and I hoped that Danny would be healed by then.

"Okay," Paige said, helping Danny sit up. He grimaced, and I had to resist the urge to go beside him and help him. No, I told myself, I would end up losing control and hurting us both. So instead, I listened. "Paulina, this is your change at practice. See if you can heal at least Danny's cheek."

"I'm your experiment doll now?" Danny said in annoyance. Even though weary he still could have that attitude I loved. Paulina rolled her eyes, and placed her fingers on the cut on Danny's cheek. I saw him cringe, shocked at the sudden impact. Paulina took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. I felt a surge of light coming from her through the bond. She was thinking about happy things, like flowers and nature and sunlight.

I was almost thanking God that I didn't have that power. I mean, I may have been a bit separated from my Goth side, but it is _so _not cool to always have to think that just to heal someone. Besides, weren't vampires 'creatures of the night'? I even almost felt my eyes hurt from all the light Paulina was thinking of.

But apparently, that light thing works, because then, as Paulina ran the tip of her fingers over Danny's cut, it started disappearing with her touch. I had to say, it was pretty magnificent to watch how the huge cut started to grow smaller and fainter until it was completely gone. Was that how it looked like when I had healed myself earlier today?

Paulina sighed, opening her eyes as all the light and happy thoughts disappeared. Once she saw that Danny's cheek had healed, she gave a happy squeal. "I did it again!" she said happily, trying to ignore the urge to jump up and down. "Man, this healing thing is easy."

Paige rolled her eyes, and went back to instructor mode. I bet she was enjoying having a younger sister to teach this stuff to. "Okay, Paulina, no need to be smug. Healing is not as easy as it may seem. It took me a while to learn it."

"Yeah, okay," Paulina said, still filled with that smug satisfaction at having successfully healed Danny in a matter of seconds. "So you're saying that it is hard to heal Danny. I just healed him twice today, hadn't I?"

Paige looked at her challengingly. "Okay then, Miss-Highly-achievement, let's see you heal _all _of Danny's injuries."

Paulina shrugged, thinking it was no big deal at all. But boy was she wrong. She placed her hand right above Danny, and concentrated. I felt that same surge of light radiate from her, and almost squinted. Her hand, which was lying above Danny's chest, started glowing. Paige stared in amazement and the light started surrounding Danny, healing him in the progress. The grimace disappeared from his face, followed by one of relief. I also sighed in relief, and took a long, deep, blood-burn-free breath, relieved that there was no blood anymore. The glimmering disappeared, and Paulina opened her eyes, smirking in satisfaction as Danny started sitting up.

"Ha," Paulina said, sticking her tongue out at Paige. "I just proved that healing _is _easy."

Paige rolled her eyes, obviously irritated by the fact that it took her weeks to learn healing and it only took Paulina a matter of seconds. "Whatever. You still have a lot to learn. That was easy because you knew Danny emotionally. You need to know how to heal people you don't know, and that would make it even harder."

Paulina, completely unaffected by the challenge in Paige's voice, said, "Fine. Maybe I'll go with Leo tomorrow to the hospital and see if I can heal the injured people there. What better place to practice healing then at a hospital full of injured sick people who need it?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Paige got up, and stomped out of the attic. I had a feeling it was Paulina's ego that was bugging her and not Paulina's fast-learner skills. Paulina shrugged at me, and skipped to the door, entirely satisfied with herself. I shook my head at her, and went over to where Danny was sitting, watching in amusement at the two sisters. I sat next to him, barely noticing the Book that was knocked over, along with the stand.

"Well," Danny said, breaking the comfortable silence. "That was fun."

I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well, Paulina can be really amusing once smug."

He grinned, and I was guessing he was back to Danny again. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, feeling him respond almost immediately.

"Hey guys, what's up with Paulina and – Whoa," Tucker entered the room, startling me and Danny out of our kiss. He was still holding his PDA, apparently making sure Skulker was still halfway through Russia – or he wanted to make kissy-faces with the PDA. Which one, I'll never know. "Okay, I have got to get used to the fact that A, you are a witch/vampire, and B, you are in love and tend to make out a lot."

I rolled my eyes at him, and, to emphasis my annoyance, I concentrated for only a millisecond and then one of the pillows that were thrown here came through the air and hit Tucker in his stomach. He let out an "OW!", covering his stomach with his arms. Man, Piper was right when she said sleeping on that pillow was like sleeping on a solid rock. "God, Sam, you need to stop doing that!"

Danny chuckled slightly, standing up. He offered his hand to me, and I took it gratefully, lifting myself off the ground. Tucker was glaring daggers at me, his lips pursed in anger and eyes narrowed. I gave him a little pat on his head, giving him a fake sympathetic smile. He was still hugging himself (Wow, there's a shock) and Danny and I had to practically drag him down the stairs. Everything got back to the way it was again, Piper and Leo zooming in and out of rooms looking for Chris's pacifier – man, he seems to lose that _a lot_ – Paige and Piper were practicing healing in the kitchen, and Phoebe, as I thought, had gone off to work (Poor her, she doesn't take Sundays off). I saw Billie in the living room, watching what I thought was either 90210 or Ugly Betty. Yep, everything was back to normal.

"Hey, people," Kyle said, walking into the house without even hesitating to knock or ring the doorbell. "I'm back and I've got Vervain for everyone. That autta keep Seth and Charlie at a safe distance for you."

Well, almost.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is it. I wanted to give it an ending that wasn't much of a cliff-hanger so the people who actually read this thing wouldn't be too disappointed :P So, this is the final chapter before I put it on hiatus, and I just wanted to update one more time before I stop writing. Sorry for people who were looking forward to me finishing this thing, but I seriously have no idea how I could be able to write it with this lack of inspiration.

So, if you wanna review, be my guest.


End file.
